Stormy Knight Seduction
by Tempest78
Summary: Things heat up when enemies succumb to their emotions and dangerous attraction to each other. This leads to a steamy night of passion, which rivals the intensity of the storm outside, and thrusts them into a whole new level of problems. Ban/Kag.
1. Stormy Knight Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**A/N: Yup it's that time of year again! Happy Birthday Yuti-Chan! Give her some Birthday love everyone! :D**

**Thanks so much for being my loyalist fan and being with me from day one! It means a lot more than you think when I read and re-read your wonderful reviews! They never fail to bring a smile to my face. It's been a wild ride these last four years, but it's been a lot of fun too! This one is for you, girl! XD**

**A/N: Sadly ffnet regulations forbid 'lemons' these days and so I've had to dilute this beautiful work of art I made for a friend's birthday to meet their regulations. For the full effect checkout the story over on adult ffnet {I'm KittyB78 there. Same story title}  
**

**Terms:**

Glaucous –

1.} Botany covered with a bluish waxy or powdery bloom

2.} Bluish-green

**XOXOXO:**

**Stormy Knight Seduction:**

Bankotsu sat by the river under the large Hackberry tree. The wide leaves spanned a good amount of area and offered plenty of shade. They had a sharply serrated margin; they were glaucous beneath and had downy on the leaf veins.

His shoulders were slumped and his face expressionless. He sighed heavily and stared into the slightly rippling water of the river below. _'Why do I miss her so damned much? Why can't I get her out of my mind?'_

Unbidden a picture of the dark haired beauty reflected off the water. She smiled back up at him as one slender hand pushed some hair behind her ear, while the rest of her hair waved in the wind. The water acted as a mirror reflecting her image to him clearly. Bankotsu felt a dull pain in his chest.

Her face had a light blush on it and her brown eyes shone with innocent seduction. Her soft pink lips formed a sultry pout. The white shirt stretched tight across the swell of her breasts and she wore that indecently short foreign kimono of hers.

His mind flashed back to the night he found her being harassed by bandits. He'd been bored and didn't mind getting into the fight. His only regret was that the opponents had been weak, which meant the fight didn't last very long.

He'd saved the silly girl from being raped that night. She'd cried herself sick that night and turned to him for comfort. He'd tried his best to comfort her by simply kissing and stroking her hair. After her sobs finally ceased, he'd opted for just holding her in his arms. Not having much practice at consoling a crying woman he'd felt… weird, but at the same time the ever present annoying ache in his chest had lessened a bit.

The way her body had molded against his was far too tempting and tested the very limits of his self control. His hand balled into a fist. _'It was her own damned fault getting hassled like that. She shouldn't wear a kimono that is barely three inches above her knees.' _He snorted. _'Not even whores in brothels wear something that short. What did she expect?'_

He shook his head dislodging the memories and glared at her reflection in the water. _'What the hell was I thinking letting her just leave like that anyways?' _His hand jerked through his bangs and he scoffed._ 'I didn't even ask for anything in return.' _

His teeth ground._ 'I should have scared a lesson into her! But no, I just had to go and be a 'nice guy' for once. Baka!'_ He huffed. _'Oh well she's gone now.'_

He knew she was, because he'd walked her back to that strange well and watched her disappear into it_. 'Just where the hell did she vanish to anyways?'_

"Whatever." He ran his fingers through his bangs again. Her reflection sparkled at him. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He jumped to his feet and tossed a stone at the water, watching with little satisfaction as the water rippled and finally distorted the image. "Why won't you stop haunting me?"

As if matching the emotional storm inside of him the sky darkened and clouds quickly rolled in.

He stared up at the sky and snorted. "Just great, it looks like this is going to be a bad one too." He picked up Banryu and placed it on his shoulder. He set off down the hill searching for someplace to get away from the coming storm.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome hopped over the ledge of the well and frowned at the ground. Unable to concentrate on her school work she had returned two days earlier than expected.

Ever since a certain braid haired mercenary had unexpectedly rescued her from that group of bandits, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind.

She picked up her bag. _'Inuyasha and the others aren't here. At least this time they told me they would be gone until a day after I returned. They must still be helping Kaede clear out that latest hoard of demons.'_

She set off into the forest. _'Why did Bankotsu rescue me? It was so… unlike him.'_

Her feet automatically carried her forward, avoiding the roots and rocks. After nearly a year of traveling through it with Inuyasha and her friends she was used to the treacherous terrain.

Automatically her senses were alert enough to warn her if any demons were going to approach, but for some reason they seemed to stay away today.

She continued this way for many miles, lost in her own thoughts. She sighed and shook her head. _'He even held me while I cried and stroked my hair.'_ Her cheeks heated. _'He stayed with me that whole night just holding me and calming me down.'_

She sighed and chewed her bottom lip. _'He was so well... almost sweet that night. I thought mercenaries never did anything without gaining something as payment?'_

She frowned_. 'Come to think of it… how did he even get revived again, and why?'_ She shrugged. _'It was a good thing for me that he did show up.'_

Her mind filled with memories of that night, especially how quick he'd been to rescue her and how daring and sexy he'd looked while doing it. The violence she's witnessed as he beat the men to bloody pulps had stunned her, but it was quickly chased away with how concerned for her he'd seemed.

She stopped to adjust the bag on her shoulder so it wouldn't dig into her skin and shifted on her foot.

Loud thunder rolled across the darkening sky.

She blinked and looked up_. 'Oi, what happened to the sun?'_

She sighed. "Uh oh, looks like I had better find some shelter fast." Her eyes darted around looking for anywhere she could hide._ 'A cave, thank goodness.'_ She shifted her bag and ran towards it.

Just outside of the cave she stopped and her breath hitched. Her hand lost its grip on her bag and the bag plopped to the ground. Twenty feet away stood her 'knight in shining armor' mumbling incoherently to himself.

Her heart lurched in her chest before kicking into overdrive. A warm glow spread throughout her body and her heart drummed against her chest, overriding all rational thought. Without hesitation she allowed her body to follow its instincts and ran towards him.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu blinked and looked up when he heard a female voice calling out his name. _'Eh?'_ His muscles went rigid and his eyes widened.

He had just enough time to stab Banryu into the ground, before he felt something unexpectedly launch itself into his chest. He stumbled back a step from the force of the contact and stared at the girl. He frowned. _'Is she nuts?'_

Kagome clamped her legs around his waist and started planting kisses on his face. Not satisfied by his lack of response, she decided to try a different tactic.

He blinked and felt her hands wrap around his neck. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ Her lips crashed against his. After getting over his shock, he smirked against her lips. One arm cupped her waist to raise her so that her thighs wrapped around his ribs, with his arm under her firm backside holding her weight. The other hand went to the back of her neck, pressing her mouth harder against his.

She gasped at the tingles in her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her moist cavern before sliding his tongue against hers.

Tentatively she brushed her tongue against his, feeling tingles in her mouth when his tongue darted against hers again. She soon caught on as his tongue continued to tease and provoke hers into dancing with his. She blinked and then closed her eyes enjoying the unexpected kiss. Her cheeks flushed as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "Well now, that was certainly unexpected. You must be _real_ happy to see me, eh miko?"

Her cheeks bled a deeper pink and she un-wrapped her legs from around him.

He moved his arm from under her toned cheeks and she slowly slid down his body.

She stared at the ground and chewed her bottom lip. "Um... sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled when she tried to hide her face with her hands.

Lightning flashed through the darkening sky and thunder grumbled. He blinked and looked up. _'Huh? Oh yeah the storm... I forgot about that.'_ He rubbed the back of his neck.

The sky opened up and fat rain drops pelted down on them.

She squeaked surprised by the intensity as the liquid fell harder.

Bankotsu picked up Banryu and put it on his shoulder. "Hurry up and get inside the cave. This storm is going to be a nasty one." His free hand slid to her lower back and pushed her towards the cave.

She gasped as the heat of his hand scorched her lower back. "Just let me get my bag first." She ran over to her bag and picked it up, before running back to his side.

He bit back a smug grin and ushered her inside. He surveyed the cave. "Looks like it should be big enough."

Stepping in after her he placed Banryu against the wall and carefully unlatched his armor. He dropped the armor beside his weapon.

She sat against the other wall and refused to meet his eyes. She stared at her hands in her lap. _'Why did I kiss him like that?'_

Noticing her actions, he walked toward the middle of the cave and tossed the few remaining logs he'd found stored in the back into the pit. Bankotsu knelt by the pit and quickly had a nice small fire going.

He stared at the wet girl and shook his head. He clucked his tongue and then spoke with authority in his voice. "Take your clothes off."

Her eyes went wide as saucers and her hands went to her hips. "Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed and her temper flared. "Now wait just a minute, pal - "

He gave a half hearted shrug. "If you stay in those wet clothes too long you will catch a cold." He pulled open his haori and hung it up over Banryu's blade to dry. "So get them off."

Her cheeks flamed when he turned around. His tanned chest gleamed with a thin sheet of liquid.

Her mouth nearly salivated at the tempting site of him. With his chest and abs bared, she could clearly see his defined abs. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart leapt.

Her tongue slipped out to slowly moisten her suddenly dry lips. She was unable to tear her eyes away or to even stop herself from staring at him. Her innocent eyes traced every indentation and slowly rose to his chest. She watched as it rose and fell with each steady breath. She took in his wide shoulders and fleetingly noticed his bulky biceps, before returning to his chest. Heat gathered low in her belly and her stomach quivered.

Bankotsu's mouth tilted at one corner as he watched her ogling him. _'Yup, I've still got it.'_ He waited for her eyes to lock onto his before he spoke. "Like what you see?" He deliberately raised a single eyebrow.

Her face burned a bright pink and she stared at the dirt. _'I can't believe he caught me checking him out.'_

"You know miko," he flexed his biceps giving her a bit of a show. "Anytime you want to check me out, just say the word. I'll gladly give you an eye full." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

She stared at him slack jawed. Her face burned more and she swallowed several times, before regaining her voice. "You're so full of yourself." She placed the bag as a shield between them.

He grinned_. 'Does she really expect that flimsy bag to somehow shield her from me? Tch as if.' _He cocked one hand on his hip and shrugged a single shoulder. "Maybe, but with a body like this, you can bet that I can back it up too."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

Bankotsu leered at her. "Not for you." He winked.

She snorted and glared at him. "Turn around and don't you dare peek. If I catch you peeping…"

"Whatever, just hurry up already. I'm in no mood to tend a sick girl who was too stubborn to listen to my warning." He presented her with his naked back.

She eyed him warily for a few seconds and then pulled her wet shirt over her head.

He heard something soggy hit the dirt. He reached over and plucked his wet haori off Banryu, pretending to shake it out while he stared at her reflection on his blade as she undressed._ 'Well, well, it seems she has been hiding quiet a body under those strange clothes of hers.'_

Bankotsu noticed the flimsy thin looking black material that barely covered her ample chest and hips. His lips spread into a predatory grin._ 'I bet I could tear that without even trying.' _She bent over, unknowingly presenting him with a most enticing view of her firm ass in the air. His eyes widened and his tongue moistened his lips.

Desire burned low in his belly and spread down to his groin. His penis twitched and filled with blood, springing forth at full attention. _'I've got to get me some of that.'_

Bankotsu watched her full breasts slightly sway while she slid off her strange green kimono and slipped on a thin looking, very large haori. His teeth sank into his lower lip, holding back a moan. He covered up Banryu. He covertly adjusted his fondushi so that it wasn't quite so constricting and cleared his throat.

She kicked her shoes off and hung her clothes over the large yellow bag. "You can turn around now."

He did so, glad that hakamas were so roomy and would therefore hide his erection from her innocent eyes. '_I will take care of that later.' _He knew she was still untouched by a man and didn't want to spook her unnecessarily.

Bankotsu slowly sat beside the fire. His face lightly blushed when a loud rumbling filled the cave.

Kagome giggled. She pulled out several cups of instant ramen noodles and two sets of chopsticks.

He blinked and pointed to the cups. "What are those?"

She smiled. "You'll find out soon enough, but it's food."

His face scrunched up. "It better not taste like shit."

She inhaled a shocked breath. "Bite your tongue!"

He blinked. "Why would I do something like that?" His brows furrowed and he stared at her baffled.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a saying… you know, an expression?"

He blinked a few times.

"Never mind." She shook her head and a small smile graced her lips.

Bankotsu snorted. "Whatever. When will this 'food' be done?"

She opened the cups and carefully poured the hot water into them. "In just a few more minutes."

"But I'm hungry now." He whined impatiently.

She giggled and took the first cup over to him. She broke apart the chopstick and held up a bite for him.

He sniffed the food testing to see if it was edible. His mouth watered at the savory aroma that assailed his nostrils.

Kagome watched amused as a speck of saliva polled at the corner of his lips. She reached up and wiped it away, before holding the bite of noodles up to his lips.

Bankotsu blinked and opened his mouth.

She pushed the food inside his mouth and he closed his lips.

Instantly his tongue was assaulted by an assortment of flavors, each one as appetizing as the next. Together they mingled nicely and created a very unique and enjoyable flavor. He rolled the noodles around his tongue enjoying the treat, before swallowing them.

She grinned as the classic love at first bite expression crossed the smug mercenary's face, making him appear deceptively docile… almost. "That's some pretty tasty shit, ne?"

His face became appalled. "Bite your tongue!"

Kagome burst out laughing.

He snatched the cup and chopsticks from her and started shoveling the food into his eager mouth, not even pretending to show any table manners.

She laughed harder and picked up her cup. She had just started to eat her own tasty meal, when she noticed the oppressive silence echoing throughout the cave_. 'What happened to the loud slurping?'_

She looked up to see a distraught mercenary glowering at his cup.

She blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's gone." He whispered in bewilderment. He tossed the offending cup into the fire and pouted like a child.

_'Wow, he looks almost cute when he sulks.'_ She giggled and fixed him a fresh cup. "Don't worry. I have plenty."

He beamed and took the cup from her. "Thanks." He wasted no time in shoveling the food into his mouth and munching happily.

She shook her head grinning and then ate her food.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu finished off his fourth cup and tossed the cup and chopsticks into the fire. He leaned back against the cave wall and laced his fingers behind his head. A smile of contentment crossed his lips.

Kagome's lips puckered and then blew on the noodles. She opened her mouth and slid the noodles inside.

He watched her mouth intently as she closed her lips. Pure unadulterated pleasure crossed her face as she savored the bite of food. A soft sigh escaped from her and sent his mind reeling with flashes of more stimulating ways she could use her mouth.

His fondushi became unbearably restrictive against his fully aroused appendage. His teeth sank into his bottom lip._ 'This is one torture that I could definitely get used to.' _His lips formed into a cocky smirk. _'I already know what I want and how to get it. So why not draw it out a little longer and savor the chase?'_

Each bite the priestess took had her exhaling in pleasure. Bankotsu's boner twitched and moisture dribbled from the tip with every soft moan she made.

Outside blinding bolts of lightning rained from the roiling clouds in the ominous sky, dancing towards the ground. Thunder roared across the sky.

Kagome squeaked and dropped her nearly empty cup to the dirt floor. Her eyes widened and her breathing turned shallower. Her muscles tensed as she tried not to shake.

Another bolt of lightning danced across the sky and the thunder grew louder.

Kagome's face paled and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her arms wrapped around her waist and her lips slightly trembled.

Bankotsu tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips. _'Is she actually scared of the storm?'_ He blinked a few times and then watched her as the storm grew more turbulent. He rubbed his chin_. 'Yup no doubt about it, the little miko is scared of that storm.'_

He was in no mood to deal with a panicking girl, so he sighed heavily and slowly scooted over beside her. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose against her hair.

Her body slumped against him and she buried her head in his warm chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she trembled in his arms.

His warm voice slid over her nerves soothing her. "It's okay." He buried his nose deeper into her hair and inhaled her sweet cherry blossom scent. His fingers stroked her hair and he continued murmuring to her.

She relaxed in his arms and focused on the rhythm of his heartbeat thumping against her ear. Absentmindedly her fingertip brushed against his chest.

Her warm breath drifted across his chest. His breath to hitched as heat pooled low in his loins.

After a while her lips pressed against his neck leaving shy kisses.

His spine stiffened before he relaxed and a muffled sound slipped past his lips.

Her palms were sweaty and she felt millions of tiny butterflies brushing the inside of her stomach. Feeling a little emboldened, she opened her mouth and shyly licked his neck.

His hand squeezed her hip slightly and he hissed.

She blinked and pulled back, chewing her bottom lip. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled and shook his side to side. He gently pushed her face to his neck again.

She smiled and did it again, this time adding a kiss and a light nibble.

He exhaled against her neck and lightly kissed her neck.

Her eyes slid shut as her neck tingled. A burning sensation started low in her belly.

He waited to gauge her reaction. When she didn't move to pull away or show any other signs of objection, he started planting butterfly kisses up and down her neck and nibbled her shoulder. His lips slowly made their way from her neck, to her chin and then to her mouth. He brushed his lips against hers.

She shivered though she didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear unknown. Her mouth opened in a quiet gasp.

He slithered his waiting tongue inside and explored her luscious mouth.

Kagome's hands went to his shoulders to try to center herself as her head filled with new and frightening, yet exhilarating sensations.

Bankotsu continued kissing her. His hand slipped into her hair, fusing their mouths together. With each second that passed, he drew her deeper into the raging inferno of his kiss.

She moaned and kissed him back.

He continued kissing her while his free hand slid up and down her back in slow movements. After a few minutes his hand circled around to dance along her rib cage.

The feeling of his calloused palm gliding along her soft skin had her skin tingling everywhere he touched. A shiver ran through her.

He slanted his mouth deepening the kiss. His fingertip slowly ran up her arm causing the flesh to goose pimple behind it. He slowly repeated the motion descending to her elbow.

Hours later she laid her head over his heart and waited for her mind to work again.

His hand absentmindedly stroked her hip and his other hand pillowed behind his head. Grinning like a sexually satisfied male, he stared at her passion flushed face.

Her eyes opened and locked to his. She kissed his chest and then rose up to kiss his mouth.

He blinked and closed his eyes opening for her soft tongue to slip inside.

She began exploring his mouth as he had hers earlier. She enjoyed the tingles invading her body as her nipples rubbed against his chest and his hand rubbed along her hip. She pulled back and smiled at him amazed at how tender the rough mercenary had been with her.

He smirked at her satisfied expression and continued running his fingers along the curve of her hip.

She blushed and her eyes roamed his delectable masculine flesh.

He grinned pleased by her blatant perusal and encouraged her without words, to run her hand over his chest and down his abdomen.

As her hands traced the dips of his chiseled abs, she grew bolder and followed the same path with her tongue.

He blinked pushing up on his elbows to watch her and relished the site as her silky tongue traced his stomach.

He briefly noted that the storm outside had lulled to a soft pitter pat of raindrops falling against the ground, before his senses filled with what she was doing to his eager body. His senses narrowed until he could only feel the sensations she was creating inside him.

An hour later their minds hazed over and they reached that orgasmic paradise together. Their bodies shook with powerful tremors as they collapsed exhausted and rolled onto their sides.

He curled protectively around her, pushing his thighs against hers.

She closed her eyes and practically purred her satisfaction as she kissed his arm.

He nuzzled his against the back of her neck and softly kissed the skin. He held her as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He closed his eyes enjoying the sheer feeling of bliss as he watched the tired miko sleep.

The heavy feeling in his chest by the tree had melted away and was replaced by light, gentle warmth as he watched her chest rise and fall.

Hours later his eyelids became heavy and he followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I know I had fun writing it! XD**

**P.S. I have every intention of expanding this into a fully chaptered fic once I have completed some of my current fics. But for now it'll stay up as a one shot :D**

**I have however decided to go ahead and include a preview of the next chapter:**

**Next time on SKS:**

_Morning comes and the two teenagers find themselves reluctant to have their night end. Before either can say anything about their night together, an unexpected visitor makes her presence known and answers how and why Bankotsu was resurrected again. She also explains what task lies before them and why they must work together with the Inutachi in order to avoid a devastating future for both worlds..._


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**A/N: This turned out way longer than originally planned, so I've sectioned it into smaller chapters so as not to over stimulate or bore the readers. :P**

**XOXOXO:**

**The Morning After:**

When morning came Kagome rolled over and snuggled into his chest. She relished the achy feeling between her thighs, deciding it had been more than worth it to feel such exquisite pleasure. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes._ 'I don't want this to end.' _

Bankotsu was the first guy to ever make her feel both desirable and wanted. He'd put her needs and her pleasure ahead of his own last night. Even as a recently deflowered virgin, she knew enough to know that most guys only cared about satisfying their own lust. '_Something tells me that he's different though. Hasn't he already proven that?'_ For the first time since arriving in the Feudal Era, she didn't want to race off and see Inuyasha. She wanted to stay right where she was, in his strong arms.

Bankotsu held her warm body close to him._ 'Aw shit, morning already?' _Last night for the first time since his brothers' deaths, he'd felt the loneliness fade away. _'If she leaves I'll be alone again.' _His arms unconsciously tightened around her. His throat tightened and it felt like a fist closed around his heart.

He stared at her soft rosy face and sleepy expression. '_She's the first person who has treated me like a person instead of just as a mercenary, since I met Ja.'_ His fingertips reverently brushed against her cheek in a soft caress. His lips pursed into a pout. _'I don't want to be alone again.'_

Normally he wasn't one for wasting time on sentimental garbage, but after dying two times, you tend to have a different perspective on things. He looked at the angel in his arms. _'Was it her?' _He shook his head. _'Nah, why would she resurrect the 'enemy'?'_

His eyes darted to the small jar in the top of her opened bag._ 'She has some jewel shards, but I don't need those. Those stupid shards got everyone, including me killed again.'_ He blinked. _'So, if it wasn't her... then who brought me back again and why?'_

Finally the silence around them registered and he blinked. The storm outside finally dissipated.

Light filled the cave, causing the startled young lovers to jump up. Bankotsu automatically went for Banryu and clenched the handle tightly. He stood protectively between Kagome and the blue mist filling the cave.

Kagome's eyes bulged and her hands clutched his discarded haori to her naked chest. With a pale face and frozen expression of shock, she used one hand to hold the bottom of it over her crotch.

With his shoulders back, chest out and chin lifted, Bankotsu looked intimidating despite being stark naked. His bicep flexed with Banryu poised to strike. He glared at the mist.

"Kagome," A disembodied voice echoed through the cave.

Bankotsu and Kagome both blinked.

The light brightened to near blinding. He quickly raised a hand to shield his eyes from the harsh glare, while watching for anything to approach.

The phantom of a female warrior appeared before them and the light faded.

An audible gasp was heard from the futuristic priestess. "Midoriko…?"

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "You know this specter?"

Kagome slowly nodded. "She's the creator of the Shikon jewel."

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

The ghost smiled warmly. "Hai child, it's me." She smiled at the mercenary warrior. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I am the one who revived you this time."

Bankotsu's lips pressed into a tight thin line and his nostrils flared. His grip on Banryu's handle tightened. "Why?"

Midoriko stared into his eyes. "In order for you to aid my descendant," She nodded indicating a very shocked Kagome.

"Me?"

Midoriko nodded.

Kagome blinked and frowned. "I thought Kikyo was your descendant?"

The ghoul shook her head side to side. "I have been waiting for this day."

Bankotsu sent her a probing gaze. Deciding she was no threat, or at least nothing he couldn't handle, he grunted and lowered his weapon. He strode over to his discarded clothing, snatched up his fondushi and yanked it on. He huffed at the intrusive phantom. He reached over and tossed Kagome her clothes in a silent command to get dressed.

His eyes stayed on the gawking ghost. He quickly jerked his hakamas up his legs and tied them at the waist. His eyes narrowed. "Oi," he yelled bringing her attention to his face and off his body. "Are you going to stare at me all day or did you actually have something important to say?"

Midoriko smiled. "You look and act so much like him."

Bankotsu snorted, folding his arms across his chest and casually leaning against the wall behind him. "Who the fuck are you talking about, wench?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Midoriko sent him a bemused smile. "You're great grandfather."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _'Is she shitting me?'_

She shook her head. "I take it no one told you?"

He raised a brow.

His casual air faded and he pushed off the wall, pinning her with a cold stare. "Told me what?" He took a menacing step towards her.

She raised a brow. "Am I going to have to put a subjugation necklace on you too?"

His nostrils flared. "Just try it you - "

Fully dressed Kagome asserted herself between the mercenary and ghost. She placed a hand on his broad chest.

Bankotsu blinked and slowly stared at the small hand on his chest and then up to his lover from the night before in confusion.

She stared at the older priestess. "Midoriko, why are you really here?"

Midoriko turned her attention to her descendant and spoke firmly. "Naraku _must_ be defeated and you _must_ return balance to the world. You will need his help, even your hanyou friend cannot do what must be done."

Bankotsu snorted and bit out condescendingly. "Once again I'm merely a tool, eh?" His head shook side to side.

Kagome gently placed a slender hand on his arm. She lightly rubbed his arm.

He blinked and slowly stared at her.

She sent him a warm smile and lightly squeezed his tense forearm. "You're more than that to me Bankotsu."

Her words reached his heart in a way that no one else ever could. His hand patted her hand and stared at the ghost. "What exactly do you require of me?"

"Join Kagome and her friends in their quest to destroy Naraku. Use your improved Banryu and the new attacks to protect her."

She stared at Kagome. "You know already what is required of you my dear. Trust your warrior to protect you and aide you when you need it the most."

Suspicion crowded in and Bankotsu's shoulders tensed. His lips pulled into a deep frown. "Did you make -?"

"Iie, what has happened with you two was strictly by your choices. I have not manipulated either of your feelings in any way."

He searched her eyes finding only honesty there and his body slowly relaxed. He turned to stare at Kagome and searched her eyes. Finding only genuine affection there, he planted his feet shoulder width apart and opened his arms.

Without hesitation she walked into his arms and hugged him close. Her face nuzzled against his bare chest. A happy sigh escaped her when his arms closed around her. She simply felt safe when he held her like this.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and inhaled her fresh cheery blossom scent mingled with sweat. His hand stroked her hair and he calmed down. _'Whatever is happening, as long as Kagome is with me I know it'll turn out alright.' _He blinked and mentally scoffed. His jaw stiffened and a sneer of derision crossed his lips. _'When did I get so sentimental?'_

Kagome snuggled tighter and rubbed her cheek against his warm chest.

He released a long drawn out sigh and felt himself relax. _'Ah hell if it means more nights like last night and mornings like before we were interrupted, it'll be worth it.' _Though a sneer remained on his face, his heart felt lighter.

Midoriko smiled as she watched the young couple embrace. They didn't know it yet, but she could see the deep abiding love building between them. _'These two will save the world together.' _She allowed them a moment of peace in each others arms, before clearing her throat to bring their attention back to the task at hand. "It will not be easy for you young warrior, but you _must_ work together with her friends in order to destroy the wicked Naraku."

His spine stiffened and he snarled. "You expect me to work with the half breed that killed my brothers?" His mood darkened considerably and he glared a silent challenge at the apparition who had dared ask such an outlandish task.

Kagome pulled back and stared at him. She spoke firmly. "Actually none of _us_ killed them." She wasn't going to let him blame her friends for something they never did.

Blue eyes narrowed at her and his nostrils flared. "What?"

She sighed and planted her hands on her hips, staring up at him. "Kouga destroyed Kyokotsu. Sesshomaru killed Mukotsu _after _he used one of his potions and tried to force me to marry him." She shivered.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "He did what?" He scowled at the wall. _'Mukotsu… You used your poison to try and force an innocent girl into your bed?' _His hand clenched into a white knuckled fist._ 'Baka, you're damned lucky you're already dead!' _The fact that Kagome had been that girl only served to strengthen his ire.

His open hand raised and he smacked his fist against it. His cheeks tinged a slight pink as he stared coldly at the wall and whispered. "I'm sorry for what he did and tried to do."

She cupped his face, holding it place when he tried to yank it away. She saw the guilt in his eyes. "I don't blame you Bankotsu."

He blinked and pulled her hands off his face.

"You shouldn't blame my friends for your brothers' deaths either. Inuyasha and the others fought them yes, but we never killed any of them."

He dropped her wrists and paced with his hands clasped behind his back. _'As much as it grates on my nerves to say it, she has a point. I may hate that baka half breed, but I shouldn't blame their deaths on him.'_ His jaw clenched and a muscle beside it ticked. _'Naraku is the one who never divulged the needed information to us. He's the one who sent us into battle misinformed.'_

His face darkened and he increased pacing the floor of the cave. He thought of his deceased brothers. _'I will avenge you all. Count on it!'_

Kagome gasped when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. Determination burned in his eyes. He let go of her arm and pinched the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bankotsu," She asked worriedly.

He opened his eyes and lowered his hand. "Your friends aren't going to like this one bit." He muttered.

She straightened her shoulders. "You let me handle them – especially Inuyasha."

He stared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a couple conditions of my own."

She blinked. "What are they?"

He clenched his teeth. "_No one_ comes between us, Kagome. I don't know exactly what is happening between us yet, but I sure as hell don't intend to give it up either. You are with me now and by damned it's going to stay that way no matter what your friends or anyone else says about it." His hand balled into a tight fist.

'_He really wants to be with me.'_ Her eyes teared up and her stomach fluttered. She swallowed against the thickness in her throat. She'd never had anyone so determined to stay with her before. It was a little overwhelming, but also a little exciting.

He declared in a voice wrought with determination. "I won't let _anyone_ stop us from being together, Kagome." His eyes dared her to defy him.

She looked deep in his eyes, searching for any sign of what he was feeling. His shoulders were tense and his eyes told her there was absolutely no way he would back down on this. Heat blossomed in her belly and her heart filled with joy. She nodded. "I want the same thing."

A handsome smirk crossed his face as his muscles relaxed. He pulled her into his arms. His mouth crashed down on hers and she eagerly opened to him. He kissed her passionately and possessively. He pulled back and stared into her mahogany orbs. "It's settled then. I will join you and your friends." His face hardened. "But, don't expect me to take orders from that hanyou. I'm my own man and that's not about to change."

Her lips planted a soft kiss on his jaw. "I understand." Her arms wrapped around his waist and she sighed softly, closing her eyes. _'I'm glad I wasn't just a one night stand.'_

Midoriko smiled and nodded. "Remember to always trust each other. If your trust in each other wavers, the past will repeat itself and Naraku will be victorious."

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her attention the priestess. "You're referring to how Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into believing they had betrayed one another in order to get his hands on the jewel."

Midoriko nodded. "You're very perceptive child."

Bankotsu blinked. "Eh, what do you mean?" He rubbed the back of his neck feeling like he'd somehow been left out of the loop.

Kagome pulled back to face him. "Fifty years ago before Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the tree, Naraku pretended to be Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo and told her that he never intended to become a human. She felt betrayed and went after him to retrieve the jewel."

He blinked a few times as his brain absorbed the information. "Oh, so that must be why the miko pinned him to the tree."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Naraku told me the dead miko pinned the hanyou to a tree fifty years ago, but not why." He nodded for her to continue.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo never intended for him to be woke back up. In fact, he wasn't woken until I stumbled into the era."

Bankotsu's brows furrowed and his scratched the side of his head. "But, weren't you born here like the rest of us?"

She sighed. "Iie, I was born 500 years in the future."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "How is that even possible?"

Midoriko spoke up. "Through the bone eater's well. Many years ago before Kikyo's time even, I cast a spell on that well so that when the time came my descendant and her protectors could pass through between the eras."

Kagome blinked. "You're the one who enchanted the well?"

The older woman nodded.

"Why haven't Shippo or Miroku and Sango been able to get through then?"

Midoriko patiently explained, "Even though they are your friends, they are not your protectors. I knew you would have the hanyou as your first guardian, but your true guardian is the man you have lain with."

She blinked. _'Eh?'_

Midoriko smiled. "Your soul and body are one in the same child. Even though you've given away your virginity to this warrior, your soul remains pure."

Bankotsu blinked a few times. "How is that possible?"

"You shall both find out in time exactly what took place here last night. I will say this much - it was more than simple lust."

Bankotsu crinkled up his face._ 'Whatever you say, wench.'_

Kagome's face burned. _'Is Midoriko right? Was it more than sheer lust for him? Well… he did see to my needs first and isn't that unusual?'_

Bankotsu shook his head and stared at the ghostly figure before them. "You say that Kagome is from the future?"

Midoriko nodded.

"And that her protectors, one of which is me, can travel between the times?"

Again she nodded.

Kagome frowned. "How is that possible since Bankotsu no longer has jewel shards in him?"

Midoriko smiled. "His connection to you will allow him passage."

Kagome blinked a few times_. 'Connection… We're connected because I gave him my virginity?' _Her nose wriggled. '_I'll admit he was very attentive last night, but connected already…?' _ She chewed her bottom lip_. 'Oh boy… Inuyasha is going to flip when he finds out. I wonder how the others will react?'_

Bankotsu blinked a few times absorbing the new information. This was a lot to take in all at once. First, the wench who created the blasted jewel was the one who brought him back a third time. Second, he was somehow appointed Kagome's main protector. Lastly, the hot little temptress that he'd spent the night fucking was not only from the future, but also was the ghost wench's descendant.

He frowned and rubbed his chin. _'The little hell cat is a natural born seductress in bed and I sure as hell am not giving that up!' _He recalled the way Inuyasha bossed her around whenever they battled together. His jaw tightened. _'That sure as hell stops, starting right now! If he gets up in her face, I'll just have to knock him back out of it. No one will disrespect Kagome while I'm around!'_

He blinked at his thoughts and swallowed a few times. '_Heh,_ _maybe I do feel protective of her.' _He chuckled to himself.

"It is imperative that you destroy Naraku and restore the balance to this era. I will now show you why." Her hands weaved through the air and her voice chanted in an ancient language too old for even Bankotsu to recognize. Midoriko caused a lighter green mist to fill the cave and transported them to hover in the middle of the space continuum. Her eyes looked down on the young lovers with sympathy and a bit of regret. She knew that they had a very trying task ahead of them, and did not envy what they must do.

"The task that lies before you two will by no means be an easy one. You must work together with the others, if you wish to truly defeat Naraku. If you do not, all of Japan and even the world as you know it will be doomed."

_Lightning danced around the trio in the inky blackness shedding light on the world below. The air filled with a deep nearly suffocating malice and they watched everything end up being destroyed._

_Millions of voices cried out in fear and pain. Even the stone buildings shattered, sending rubble and debris all over. Ancient trees that had survived many millennium, were uprooted and cast into the whipping winds as malicious vortexes ripped across the lands._

_The rivers and oceans dried up and vanished leaving deep gullies of barren cracked earth. The soil became brittle and began cracking apart. They watched their friends and families alive and deceased alike, falling into the darkness below._

_Bankotsu tried desperately to call out to his comrades and warn them, but was unable to speak. It was as if the winds had torn the very breath from his chest._

_They watched in horror as the dry gullies filled with dark bubbling ooze that destroyed everything it touched. Once the dry gullies had filled to their brims with the rank smelling ooze, flames erupted on top of the ooze turning it into a molten bubbling mass of destruction that scorched everything in its path._

_Kagome's heart and very soul started being consumed by the utter despair, while everyone continued falling into the inky void boiling ooze beneath them. She tightened her grip on Bankotsu's hand. He lightly squeezed hers back trying to reassure her, but he too felt the overshadowing bitterness._

_Without warning the lovers were ripped apart and sent hurtling toward the destruction below._

_Bankotsu desperately tried to fight the fall and reach for Kagome, but she fell toward the bubbling mass and vanished from his sight, sending his heart into a panic like he'd never known._

_Kagome struggled trying to reach Bankotsu and tried to scream when he vanished from her sight, but found she couldn't utter a single sound._

_Just before the two teenagers could be plunged head first into the flaming ooze, Midoriko weaved her hands in the air chanting again. The ferocious winds picked up and the massive destruction suddenly vanished._

The two teens found themselves clinging to each other in desperation and back inside the cave.

His voice was hoarse from trying to scream. "What the fuck was that?"

"A tiny glimpse of what awaits this world and all others if you two fail," she replied seriously. "If the balance to this world is not restored, great catastrophe will befall the lands and endanger the world - far worse then what you have just witnessed."

Kagome stood with a hand over her chest trying to calm her erratic heart and blinked a few times. First, she'd had to watch her friends and family die gruesome deaths. Second, she'd had to watch Bankotsu, a strong, brave warrior engulfed by the bubbly mass of destruction and listen to his terror filled cries. Not to mention that she'd been less than an inch away from sharing the same terrifying fate as he.

'_How horrible to watch everyone die like that.'_ She turned and buried her head against Bankotsu's chest sobbing.

Bankotsu blinked several times. As if watching his men swallowed slowly and whole by that wretched ooze wasn't bad enough… He'd had to watch sweet pure Kagome falling towards the same mass and had been completely helpless to save her. After watching her scream in anguish as the ooze devoured her, he'd found himself less than an inch away from the same fate.

His jaw clenched so tight the muscle beside it ticked. _'I will not let that happen!'_ His arms wrapped around her as he too tried to calm his racing heart. He nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed deeply, reassuring himself that she was safe and they were together.

As her tears fell onto his naked chest, she felt a renewed sense of determination fill her very soul. _'We will destroy Naraku and spare the world from the despair we have just witnessed!'_ Her hand went to the back of his neck. She wrapped his thick braid around her hand and sought his lips needing his kiss more than her next breath.

His hand fisted in her hair and he kissed her back, pulling her body flush against his. Instinctively her body melted against his and he deepened the kiss. When the two pulled back for air, their fears had been replaced with a strong sense of determination.

They exchanged a knowing look and he nodded. "We will make sure that never happens." He vowed fiercely.

Kagome nodded her agreement and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the strength of his warm arms cradling her body.

Midoriko nodded. "I trust that neither of you will fail in this quest." She held out her palms towards them. Something unique lay on each palm. To Kagome she held out a clear pinkish purple orb.

As soon as Kagome's hand rested above it, the orb shattered and Kagome felt indescribable power coursing through her veins. Several minutes passed as the powers absorbed into her body and carved deep into her very soul. She blinked and stared at Midoriko.

"I have just given you all of my miko knowledge. It far surpasses Kikyo's and will aid you in your task."

Kagome gasped. "Thank you Midoriko sama."

Midoriko smiled and nodded. She gazed at the former Schichinintai leader.

Bankotsu eyed her warily.

"Don not be so skeptical warrior. What I offer is only going to help you. It will not harm either of you."

He slowly approached her and rested his hand over hers. Bright blue energy glowed between them causing both palms to tingle and slightly burn. When he pulled his hand back two objects lay nestled in his palm. He slowly opened his hand and stared at them. Two intricately woven gold chains shone in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw what was attached at the bottom center of each.

He stared at her a long quiet moment, for in his hand lie two of the most powerful magical treasures he knew of. He blinked. "Dragon tears."

Judging by the thin lines of dragon scale carefully twined around the tears, they were even Golden Dragons Tears, which were said to be the absolute most powerful weapons in the realm of magic and were highly coveted by demons. The last Golden Dragon rumored to exist had died of old age with its Black Dragon mate, shortly after his great grandparents had become adults and these had been rumored to have disappeared upon their deaths.

"Those belonged to your great grandparents and aided both in the toughest battle they ever fought side by side. Your ancestors were victorious in that battle and retired afterward. They will aid you in your endeavors as well. "

His hand closed around them and he inhaled a deep breath. He felt them glowing in his hand.

"Be careful whom you gift the second one too. Once you have given it to her, you two will be bound together in ways you won't even begin to comprehend until the time comes. If you give it to the wrong person, the consequences will be far worse than you can imagine."

He opened his eyes and nodded. "I thought these were lost."

Midoriko smiled. "Let's just say they came into my keeping when I was a young girl not much older than Kagome and have been in my possession ever since. As I said, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Bankotsu nodded and placed the larger one around his neck. Instantly he felt the strength and powers of his ancestors flow through his body. He reached for Banryu and it shinned a soft blue hue as if it recognized the power flowing through him.

He slipped the other one into the special box she handed him and tucked it into his haori for safe keeping. He pulled on his armor and latched it into place. One hand gripped Banryu's handle tightly. His free hand went to touch a finger to the amulet around his neck. _'I can't believe I finally have them. I've searched all of Japan numerous times looking for these.'_

Midoriko smiled and watched him. _'Neither are ready for it yet and if he gives it away without them both being one hundred percent certain and ready for it, the consequences will be worse than the images they've recently seen.' _

Despite the fact that the young warrior once lead a group of mercenaries and was as ruthless as they were, she knew her descendant was in good hands.

"Remember to never waver in your trust of one another. If all else fails, rely on that trust and each other." With that the ancient priestess vanished as if she had never been there.

Kagome's jaw dropped as he showed her the pendants. She closed her mouth and reached for her bag. After making sure everything was in place she cleared her throat and moved to stand beside the warrior.

Bankotsu blinked and dropped his free hand to his side. He quickly noted that she had her things and nodded. "Let's go." He turned and walked out of the cave. As soon as he had room to maneuver, he lifted Banryu and settled it in its customary place on his right shoulder.

Kagome held her bow in one hand and had her bag strapped to her back. She walked beside him on the left side so as not to be in the way should he need to use his weapon.

"We will stop to eat something in about an hour. While it's fairly cool I'd like to keep traveling."

Still coming to terms with what they had seen, she nodded. "That's fine. I'm not really up to eating at the moment anyways."

He closed his free hand around hers.

She blinked and then squeezed his hand lightly. She smiled as they walked down the path heading towards Kaede's village.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay there is the second part. I hope you paid attention to everything Midoriko said and thought as it will all come in to play later. {And now perhaps you understand how a one shot quickly transformed into a mini story? XD} **

**Anyways, I'd love to know what you all think of this story so far. It's far from my usual as this one started off with the citrus and goes from there, rather than slowly leading into the citrus.**

**Preview:**

_The heat gets to be too much and after Bankotsu and Kagome eat, they relax on the blanket enjoying each others company. After an hour he convinces her to strip to her under clothes and join him in cooling off a while. _


	3. A Quick Detour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**A/N: Okay it's expanded again {darn you plot bunnies ;) } So this is now a chapter mini fic.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A Quick Detour:**

They traveled together many hours without a single complaint from the future priestess. Bankotsu glanced at the woman beside him and noticed her face flushed with heat and her forehead covered in sweat.

Used to traveling hours on end without stopping, the heat didn't affect him as much, but today was extra hot. "We will stop at the clearing just up ahead. There is a river near it where we can cool off a bit. Plus, we can catch some fish for breakfast."

Noticing how high the sun was in the sky he looked at her sheepishly and scratched the side of his head. "Uh well, I guess it would actually be lunch by now." He sent her a boyish grin.

Her soft laughter floated like music between them. "Thank you. The suggestion of cooling off sounds really good right now." Her stomach rumbled a protest. She blushed and stared at her stomach. "I guess I am a bit hungry now too."

He chuckled. "Let's get you fed then." He led her by the hand through the underbrush and under a large shade tree, which also shaded a good portion of the river closest to it.

"Is right here good enough for you?"

Her eyes lit with pleasure and she smiled. "It's perfect." She pulled off her bag and plopped it down beside her. She pulled out one of her blankets and laid it out on the grass.

He lowered Banryu from his shoulder and gently rested it against the tree. He unlatched his armor and placed it beside his treasured weapon. "You get some wood and start a small fire. I'll get the fish."

Bankotsu undid his obi and dropped his haori by his belongings. He slowly slid his hakamas off. He sent her a mischievous grin, while allowing them to slip from his fingers. "Ever gone skinny dipping?"

She blushed. "No."

He sighed dramatically. "Too bad, it can be a lot of fun." He winked at her. "We will have to try it sometime."

Trying not to ogle his robust body too much, she flushed. "Go get the fish."

He laughed and silently slipped over to the water.

Despite telling herself not to, Kagome found that she was unable to keep from watching Bankotsu as he swaggered over to the river. She stood mesmerized. Muscles rippled under the bare skin of his shoulders when he dipped his hands into the water and raised them to his lips.

Her eyes widened in shock as he was splashed water on himself. She watched entranced as the moisture slowly slid down his toned skin, caressing every inch of his chest and torso, followed by his hands. Brown eyes followed the droplets down to his rock hard abs. She licked her lips in appreciation of the glorious male perfection before her eyes. She felt her panties growing damp.

He turned his head in her direction. "Mm that's much better."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt her traitorous body melting under those potent blue eyes and that sinful smirk. She twirled the end of her hair around her finger tip, trying not to blush at having been caught checking him out again.

He sent her a smoldering gaze and invited huskily, "You're welcome to join me."

Heat crashed on her face. "G… go get the fish." Her eyes stared at the ground and she turned her back to him. _'I can't believe he said it like that.'_

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest before he quietly made his way into the water up to his knees. He smiled at the contrast of the cool water against his legs. _'I'm alive again and it feels great!'_

Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to another and chewed her bottom lip. As if she were a moth drawn to his flame her eyes returned to gaze at the nearly naked male in the river.

He bent over presenting her a very nice shot of his naked cheeks as the thin material lay nestled between his cheeks. Even in a relaxed posture she could see the definition of muscles in his thighs and buttocks.

'_Oh my,'_ A delicate hand lifted to fan her face. She remembered how she'd felt those same cheeks grow taunt as he shoved inside of her. Her face heated while her womb clenched. Moisture leaked onto her panties. Her eyes shot wide open. _'Kagome you naughty pervert, stop staring like a shameless schoolgirl and get the firewood!' _

Reluctantly she tore her gaze from the tempting site he was presenting her and started gathering some sticks and small stones. Kagome plopped the wood down fifteen feet from the edge of her blankets and piled the stones to one side.

She dug a fire pit and dumped the wood inside. She circled the pit with the stones and then stuck a match and tossed it into the pit. The flame caught and quickly licked the first two sticks, before spreading to encompass the small bundle of sticks.

The sudden thud of something heavy hitting the river bank drew her attention. A medium sized trout lay flopping on the shore desperately trying to get back to the water which was a good ten feet away.

Her eyes went back to the river and her breath hitched. She watched as his muscles moved under the skin when he stood up and heaved another good sized trout into the air, throwing it backwards over to the shore. Her eyes followed the rivulets of water running down his back.

Feeling her intense gaze he chuckled. _'So the little minx has been watching me, eh?' _He turned around and stared her dead in the eye. A single brow rose.

Kagome's cheeks burned._ 'Busted... again.'_ The smug grin on his handsome face told her that she was definitely caught in the act. He puffed out his chest and strutted over to the shore.

He took his time raking his eyes down her body and then back up again, perusing her as she had him. He already knew what she looked like naked and imagined her without her clothes on. He licked his lips, feeling his ego swell as her eyes watched his tongue intently.

He bent over picking up the fish and slung them over his shoulders. His eyes stayed locked on her as she watched him walk over to her. He moved so that his lips hovered barely an inch above hers as if he were about to kiss her.

Hundreds of tiny butterflies brushed the inside of her belly and she swallowed.

His breath fanned her lips. "Are you ready to eat?"

She licked her lips and nodded. Her lips fairly tingled awaiting his kiss as she puckered for him.

He pulled back and smirked. "Good because I'm starving." He squatted down and stabbed long sticks into the fish mouths down their throats. He placed them over the fire to smoke.

She blinked a few times and sat on the edge of the blanket. _'What just happened?'_

Bankotsu chuckled at the dazed expression of her face and pulled a dagger out of his haori. He bit the dagger between his teeth and quickly climbed up the tree. He cut down two coconuts, making sure they wouldn't fall on her, and then replaced the dagger in his teeth and leapt of the branch. He landed gracefully like a cat on his feet and stood up grinning.

"Is something wrong?"

She blinked. "Uh Iie," she shook her head side to side. "Thanks for the coconut." She looked away blushing.

He nodded and sat in the middle of the blanket. "The milk will make the fish not seem so bad. The fruit will finish the meal and then we can use the hollowed out gourds for carrying water."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, I never thought of that."

He shrugged. "When you travel the lands as often as I do, you learn to adapt."

He picked up the coconut and held it in the palm of his left hand. His right hand did a ridge hand chop and the coconut split where his strike landed. He grinned and pulled it apart. He held both halves out to her. "Here you go."

She blinked and then grinned. "Wow that was so cool! Thanks."

He chuckled. "You're welcome." He picked up the second one and hand chopped it and then ripped it open. He brought half of the opened coconut to his lips and drank down the sweet thin milk. He bit the inside and chewed.

She followed suit.

He used his dagger to cut the fruit from the rind and piled the fruit chunks into one rind. He quickly gutted the other three rinds and cleaned them in the river. He took down four large leaves and fashioned covers for the rinds. He stabbed a round hole at the top of each side and inserted a sturdy stick. He used a thick vine to fashion a carrying strap and then moved to the next one.

When all four were finished he filled them with water and tied the leaves over them. He wiped the sweat from his brow and checked the fish. He passed her a stick of smoked fish. "Eat up, because we won't be stopping again until we reach our destination."

She nodded and ate her fish. "This is really good." She rolled the fish on her tongue savoring the unique flavor.

He smiled. "It's because of the wood that it turned out this tasty." He bit into his fish and swallowed it. "Just be careful to spit all of the bones out."

She nodded and did so. "I never realized that you know so much about camping and stuff."

He sent her a boyish grin. "There is a lot that you don't know about me."

She frowned.

He chuckled. "But learning is half the fun." He grinned on the inside as she blushed. _'She's so easy to make blush, it's almost cute.'_

He cleared his throat. "Besides we have plenty of time to learn about each other."

She blinked. "Eh, we do?"

He nodded and stared into her eyes. "Kagome, you need to realize that I have no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. You and I have something happening. I'm not sure what exactly it is yet, but I'm also not about to up and leave."

She blushed and admitted softly. "I like having you around."

He smirked. "I like being around you too." His hand gently brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "Now eat." He motioned to her half eaten fish.

She blinked and then ate her fish.

Bankotsu smiled and sat across from her finishing his own meal. _'I'm not going anywhere.'_ He watched the young woman eat. She was definitely a woman now, thanks to him. He'd made certain of that one and done a damned good job of it, thank you very much. His smirk widened and his chest puffed with pride.

His mind slowly replayed how exploratory she had become after their first session last night. He remembered the feeling of her tongue running along his shaft and wasn't surprised to find his penis twitching awake at the memory.

He glanced down at it and shook his head with a half grin. _'The little minx is definitely a born seductress. Just the memory alone, is enough to stir 'little Banryu' awake.'_ He chuckled and placed his fish bones into the fire, covertly shifting so his fondushi wasn't as tight.

She titled her head to the side and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Bankotsu blinked. "Yeah… it's hot. Care to join me for a swim after our food settles?"

She stared at the water longingly. "I forgot my swim suit."

He grinned. "You could always go naked. It wouldn't bother me in the least to lose this fondushi and skinny dip." His eyes wriggled suggestively.

She blushed furiously and glared at him. "Iie," her voice was firm.

He pouted. "Aw, it's not like anyone else would see you."

She shook her head adamantly. "You never know when someone will just walk by." Her blush deepened at the very thought of it.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You women and your modesty," He snorted and waved offhandedly. "Fine then leave your strange underclothes on. Didn't you once mention to that slayer that it was like a swim suit?" He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, whatever that is?"

Her eyes widened. "You were there?"

He chuckled. "I just happened to be walking pass and overheard a tiny bit of it." Referring to the last conversation she and Sango had during their dip in the water to cool off while waiting for the guys to return.

Her eyes narrowed. "How much did you hear?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Just the part about the underclothes, after that I left."

She stared at him skeptically.

His jaw tightened. "I had some business to attend, mainly hunting down my lunch." He scoffed. "Besides girl chatter gets boring, fast."

She raised a brow questioningly.

He glared. "Why would I waste my time listening in on boring girl talk." He shuddered. "It got creepy enough when Ja would blab on and on about which guy he wanted to fuck and how." He defended. "No thanks. Leave the girl talk to the girls."

She blinked and then nodded. "Okay, and yes it does cover as much as a bathing suit. Or close enough."

He grinned. "Does this mean you will join me in the water and cool off a bit?"

She stared at the ground and blushed. _'It is really hot today and it's not like he hasn't already seen me naked.' _Her blushed deepened. '_I really don't need to pass out from a heatstroke either.'_ She swallowed her nervousness and began stripping her skirt and shirt off. She kicked off her sandals.

He grinned and scooped her into his powerful arms. Before she had a chance to change her mind he ran over to the river. "Hold your breath."

Her eyes widened and she inhaled about to yell at him.

He took a deep breath and jumped feet first into the river with her still in his arms.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from shrieking as the cold water hit her hot skin and they plunged beneath the surface.

Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her eyes.

His hold on her tightened slightly and he kicked to the surface.

They broke the surface both gasping in air.

"Feels good, ne?"

She blinked and the huffed. "Next time give a girl a little more warning, will you?"

He laughed.

She splashed some water at him. "I'm glad we decided to cool off a bit."

He shook his hair free of its braid and laughed. "It's probably from the storm last night."

She stared at his chin and nodded. "Yeah, humidity rises after a storm."

He blinked and frowned out her. "Eh, what's hum - idity?"

"Never mind." She giggled and splashed more water at him.

"Oi." He splashed her back.

She blinked and then grinned and ducked under the water. _'It's payback time,' _She swam over to him and pulled his legs out from under him.

He gasped and then went under water.

She came up laughing and then shrieked as he surfaced with a predatory look on his face.

She squealed and tried to swim away, but he grabbed her ankle and grinned before diving under the water with her in tow.

They swam underwater playing tag for a while and surfaced laughing like carefree kids. Enjoying the cool water, they took turns dunking each other and swam under the water chasing each other.

After a couple hours of horseplay she swam over to dunk him but his arms pinned her to him by the waist.

She shot out of the water and laughed as one hand tickled her ribs.

He chuckled as she squirmed uselessly trying to get free of his grasp. He continued tickling her enjoying her giggles.

She was breathless from laughing.

He stopped and scooped her into his arms. As he stared into her startled eyes, he smiled and carried her to the shore.

Knowing they needed to get going soon, he sighed and let her down. "You should probably wash up before we head out. Inuyasha does have strong sense of smell."

Her eyes widened. _'If Inuyasha smells our scents mixed, there won't be any chance to talk.'_

Bankotsu snorted. _'Stupid half-breed!'_

She nodded and grabbed her bag.

He sat on the blanket and moved to lie on his back, staring up at the sky.

She moved into the water and pulled out her shampoo and body wash. _'What are we supposed to tell the others?' _She dunked her head and began lathering her hair.

'_Inuyasha can be such a hot head sometimes. He won't be happy about Bankotsu joining us.'_ She bit her lip and tried to focus on washing her hair. Remembering how Bankotsu fought, she sighed. _'Those two are going to come to blows, I just know it.'_

Bankotsu smirked and propped himself up on his elbows to watch her bathe. His eyes followed every graceful movement. _'She's really something.'_

When she dunked under the water he sighed and fell onto his back with a huff. _'Damned half breed is going to be a handful.'_ He smirked. _'Especially when he figures out that she is with me now.'_

His ears caught the sound of splashing in the water. He blinked and sat up. In the water she was shaking her head as if to free it from the last suds, which had her breasts bouncing.

Bankotsu stretched his arms over his head and grinned. He mentally scoffed, _'Well tough shit, he's just going to have to get used to it.' _He cracked his knuckles.

She dove under to rinse the suds away again. Her breasts pushed up out of the water as she surfaced.

Kagome felt much better after bathing and slowly made her way to the shore.

He watched the water sliding down her body and licked his lips, fighting the urge to use his tongue to lap up the water.

Unaware of his thoughts she bent over and pulled her skirt up her legs.

He chuckled under his breath. _'Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this.'_

He stared up at the sky and frowned. _'After two already?'_ He sighed and slowly rose to his feet. _'Damn, it's time to go,'_ he slipped on his hakamas.

By the time she slipped on her blouse and her shoes, he'd donned his haori, armor and shoes. He dipped to refill their homemade canteens, before standing up. He cocked his hip to one side waiting.

She reached over and grabbed her pack, bow, and quiver of arrows.

She smiled. "Ready?"

He settled Banryu against his shoulder and nodded.

She gathered up her blanket and shook it out before shoving it in her pack.

They set off down the path.

"I feel much better after that bath. Thanks for suggesting it."

He shrugged. "I figured you would want to be fresh when we talked to the others."

She smiled. "Hai. They shouldn't be back for a couple days yet. So we should have time to figure out how we are going to tell them what Midoriko said."

He chuckled. "That's good." His eyes focused on the path before them. His shoulders relaxed a bit. _'As much as I enjoy her company, I'm not ready to confront that idiotic half breed yet.' _He shook his head not looking forward to the inevitable confrontation with the mutt and her friends.

He cast her a sideways glance and smiled. "That will give us a couple days to get used to traveling together too."

She smiled and felt butterflies brush inside her stomach again. _'I wouldn't mind a couple days alone with him either. He actually seems almost nice right now.' _She bit her lip._ 'I hope he stays like this.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay that's the third installment. Enjoy. XD**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Bankotsu and Kagome head into the village a mile away and find Inuyasha and the others waiting..._


	4. Confrontations and Explinations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Confrontations and Explanations:**

They traveled together for an hour before she smiled and pointed ahead of them. "Look, that's Kaede's village up ahead."

He nodded. "Good, we can make camp away from the village. So we don't stir up any unnecessary trouble." His eyes focused on Banryu. _'There will be enough of that when that useless mutt and the others return.'_

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I can even – "

"It's about damned time. Where the hell have you - " Inuyasha growled and his eyes narrowed on the man beside her. His hand reached for his sheathe and he whipped out his sword. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Bankotsu quickly pushed Kagome protectively behind him and flipped Banryu in front of him, blocking Tetsuiga as it came down aiming for his head. The loud clank of metal slamming against metal rang through the air as Inuyasha stuck out repeatedly, only to be blocked by Bankotsu.

He smirked at Inuyasha. "Heh, impatient as always I see." They swung their swords at each other.

"I'm going to rip that damned smirk right off your twisted face, you filthy corpse." Inuyasha swiped his claws.

Bankotsu quickly ducked the claws and swung Banryu in a circle above his head, before striking it against Tetsuiga again. He grinned and his eyes lit with challenge. "Try it mutt, I dare you."

Kagome stomped her foot. "Inuyasha sit!"

The hanyou's eyes widened as he plummeted face first to the ground.

She stormed over and glared at the hanyou. "Damn you. Why do you always go off half cocked?"

After getting over his shock at the half-breed's face plant, Bankotsu burst out laughing.

She spun around on Bankotsu. "And you, stop fighting damnit!"

He blinked and stabbed a finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Oi, he's the one who started it."

She sent him a mean glare and propped her hand on her hip. "Bankotsu…"

He sighed and stabbed Banryu into the dirt. "Well he did." He pouted and moved to stand by her side, leaning over Banryu.

Sango ran up. "Kagome, what on earth is going on?"

Kagome sighed and opened her mouth. "I can ex - "

Inuyasha jumped out of his hole landing right in front of her, startling her so that she squeaked and stepped back. "What the hell was that for?" He reached out to grab her wrist.

Quick as lightning Bankotsu's hand grabbed the hanyou's wrist and squeezed like a vice. Blue eyes seethed with pent up fury as he shoved his face into the hanyou's so that their noses nearly touched. "Don't even think about it, mutt."

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Why you - "

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples as she walked back up to Bankotsu's side. "Inuyasha stop. If you would give us a chance to talk, we would explain everything."

His nostrils flared and he yanked his face back to snap at her. "We? What the hell are you doing with this piece of shit and what do you mean by 'we'?"

Bankotsu doubled up a fist and hit him in the jaw, releasing his wrist at the same time. "Watch what you say, asshole!" He again pushed Kagome behind him and squared off to face the others. "She means exactly what she said - we."

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and spat. His eyes pinned the miko.

Bankotsu grit his teeth and glared him down, cracking his fists. "Back off half-breed!"

Inuyasha went to punch him, but he ducked it and grabbed the hanyou's fist squeezing tightly. "I'm warning you."

Not wanting to watch them exchange anymore blows, Miroku walked over and spoke up. "Kagome, do you mind explaining what is going on?"

She huffed and stomped her foot. "I'm trying to." She glared at Inuyasha.

Sango helped Miroku drag Inuyasha back a few paces and stared at her friend.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She took a deep breath and faced them. "While you were gone, we received a visit from Midoriko."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

Bankotsu stood beside her with his arms over his chest and his feet planted firmly on the ground shoulder width apart. His jaw clenched. _'Fucking half breed better not try that shit again.'_

Inuyasha barked. "What the hell does that have to do with it?"

Kagome snorted and snapped. "If you would shut the hell up and listen, then you would find out."

Bankotsu's lips tilted at one corner. _'So she's feisty too, eh?'_

Inuyasha snorted with his nostrils flaring and yanked his arms free from the slayer and monk. He clenched his fist. "Spit it out already."

Kagome sighed. "She told us that in order to defeat Naraku we _all_ have to work together."

Inuyasha bellowed. "Hell no!" He stabbed an accusing finger in the mercenary's direction. "We are _not _teaming up with that murderous bastard!"

Bankotsu smirked and spoke calmly. "You have no choice, half-breed."

Kagome laid her hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "He's right, Inuyasha. Midoriko said that unless _all _of us work together, Naraku will not be defeated." She grit her teeth. "Naraku _must_ be defeated."

Bankotsu sighed and placed a hand on hers, squeezing it lightly. Their eyes locked. "He will be."

She smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha snorted and paced._ 'What's she being so friendly with him for?'_

Sango frowned. "Midoriko never played games Inuyasha. She was always about business."

Miroku nodded. "What a predicament we are in."

Shippo ran over to Kagome and leapt into her arms. "Kagome, you're here." He sniffled. "I was so worried."

Kagome smiled. "I'm okay Shippo. In fact, Bankotsu saved me."

"He what?" Amber eyes narrowed at the mercenary.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised mutt."

Kagome spoke softly. "I was attacked by a bunch of bandits and Bankotsu saved me."

Bankotsu shrugged. "It was nothing."

Kagome turned to him. "Not to me it wasn't."

Inuyasha frowned and stabbed a finger at the mercenary. "Why would you do that? What did you hope to gain?"

"Nothing Inuyasha. All he did was rescue me."

Inuyasha snorted. _'Yeah right. Men like him don't do anything without wanting something in exchange.' _He started pacing again. "I don't trust him."

Bankotsu snorted. "I don't give a shit if you do or don't."

Kagome huffed. "No more fighting you two. Midoriko made it clear that _we_ must _all_ work together."

Bankotsu huffed and glared at Inuyasha. "As long _he_ doesn't try to boss me around, we will."

Inuyasha whirled around and snarled. "It's my pack!"

Bankotsu smirked and pointed to Kagome. "I'm not and neither is she."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bankotsu smirked and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her back against him. "Just what I said." He settled his chin on her shoulder, enjoying the anger he saw flare in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's eyes all widened when all she did was blush.

Inuyasha growled and moved to draw his sword again. "How dare you?"

Kagome pushed free of Bankotsu's hold and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "Sit!" She huffed and walked over to the crater. "You will _not _attack him Inuyasha. He isn't our enemy damnit. He is our ally."

Bankotsu's smirk widened.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku stared at her with confused eyes.

Sango's jaw dropped.

Inuyasha snorted and he punched the ground._ 'Damnit to fucking hell!'_

Kagome stared at them and sighed. "Midoriko has entrusted me to Bankotsu's protection. She said that he is the only one who can protect me the way I need to be protected."

Sango's eyes widened. "Why?"

Kagome straightened her spine and faced her friend. "He will not hurt me, ever." She spoke with such conviction that the other three stood there unsure what to do.

Bankotsu grinned. "Of course I wouldn't." His grin fell and he stared Inuyasha in the eyes. "Just so it's clear, don't even try to order me around and we won't have any problems."

Inuyasha snorted and stood up from his hole. He jumped over and yanked Kagome by the arm. "You had better explain what the fuck is really going on right now!"

Bankotsu pried her arm from the hanyou and sent his fist into the hanyou's jaw. Inuyasha's head snapped back.

"I'm only warning you once. Don't talk to her like that and don't you dare touch her again." Bankotsu cracked his fists and braced for the hanyou's angry tackle.

The two started to fight with the sickening thud of fist hitting flesh as they rolled on the ground, swapping punches back and forth.

Kagome stomped her feet. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha was about to punch Bankotsu when he ended up slamming onto the ground on top of Bankotsu.

"Oi, you disgusting half-breed, get the fuck off!" The mercenary shoved with all his strength and sent the hanyou into the air, sailing over his head.

Bankotsu pulled himself from the hole and shivered in disgust, glaring at Inuyasha, who landed hard on the ground about ten feet away.

Inuyasha winced and sat up. "Oi jackass, I didn't do it!" He wiped the dirt from his clothes and glared at the priestess. "What the fuck was that for anyways?" His nostrils flared. "Are you switching sides now?"

Kagome's jaw fell before snapping shut. Her face quickly turned red. She took a deep breath. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Inuyasha groaned and was slammed deeper into the ground with each accursed word.

Kagome stomped over with her fist clenched tightly at her sides. "How dare you say such things?" She glared down at him. "I know this isn't easy for you, but if you want to avenge your 'precious Kikyo' so damned bad, than you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it!"

She spun on her heel and shot off towards the river trying to keep her tears at bay. _'I can't believe he said that.' _She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and pumped her arms.

Bankotsu stormed over and snatched the hanyou up by the lapels of his haori. He hauled him, none too gently, from the crater and his icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you _ever_ upset her like that again, I will personally bury you so deep that you will have to tunnel through the miles of fucking demon shit just to see the light of day." He hauled back his fist and sent it forward, connecting with Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt a fire inside burning in his gut. He doubled over and hissed.

Bankotsu dropped him in disgust and pinned him with a deadly glare, before spinning around and picking up Banryu. Before anyone could react, he already had the sharp tip at Inuyasha's throat, with his foot holding on his stomach and holding him still. He pushed the blade to just cut the skin so that blood dripped on the blade.

"Heed my words Inuyasha. _No one_ will ever hurt or disrespect Kagome while I'm around – especially you. Anyone who does, will have hell to pay when they answer to me for it." Bankotsu locked eyes with the hanyou's. "Understand?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the threat in his tone.

Bankotsu snorted and shoved with and then removed his foot. He replaced the blade on his shoulder, before spinning around and following after Kagome.

Amber eyes narrowed at the retreating back of the man who had just threatened him, as Inuyasha rubbed his neck. _'How the fuck did he get so much stronger?'_ His hand went to his stomach and he winced._ 'It hurts almost as bad as that time with Jenomaru ripped my guts out.'_

Sango ran over and dropped to her knees beside her friend staring at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha what happened?"

Miroku sighed and rubbed his jaw. "It appears that they haven't told us everything yet." His eyes stayed in the direction the mercenary had left.

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean Miroku?"

Miroku tapped his chin and then shrugged. He faced her and spoke evenly. "Evidently Bankotsu is now much stronger then when we last fought against him." He gestured to where Inuyasha was holding his stomach. He used his staff to remove Inuyasha's hand and showed her the quickly darkening spot.

Sango's eyes widened. _'What the hell?'_

Inuyasha snorted and pushed them away. "Get off!" He slowly stood to his feet and snorted, before bounding off into the woods.

Sango adjusted to sit flat and sighed heavily. She stared at the monk and tilted her head to one side. "What now, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not sure Sango. But it does appear that we have a new and powerful ally." Using his staff he pointed in the direction Bankotsu had taken.

She nodded and then frowned. "The real question is can he be trusted?" She stared at the empty space towards the river and sighed_. 'Guess we will find out soon enough. Kagome, I sure hope you know what you're doing.'_

Miroku sighed and pat her hand. "Only time will tell, my dear Sango."

She blinked and stared at him. _'Is he actually being serious for once? No gropes?' _A smile crossed her lips.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, so that's the fourth installment. I hope you liked it. I'm trying hard to keep everyone true to character too.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Kagome sits by the river questioning her predicament._

_Inuyasha returns and He, Sango, and Miroku discuss what their next move will be._


	5. Many Debates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Many Debates:**

Kagome fell to her knees by the river and allowed her tears to fall free. _'After all I've stood by him through, Inuyasha could accuse me of such treachery?'_ Her shoulders shook and her heart felt like it had been ripped into shreds as his words rang through her mind repeatedly.

Her puffy eyes watered more as she looked down at her bruised wrist and rubbed it. _'Why, Midoriko? Why would you put me in such a position?'_ She dropped onto her side and hugged her knees to her chest_. 'Am I meant to remain unloved forever?' _

Her mind replayed the way Bankotsu kept pushing her behind him_._ She blinked._ 'He was protecting me. But why? Is it possible that he could have feelings for me?" _She frowned and her hands touched her lips which seemed to tingle just from the memory of his kiss.

'_Or am I just another job?'_ That thought caused her to shiver and curl into a tighter ball as the tears fell faster. _'What am I going o do?'_ her mind screamed as her tears soaked the ground.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu saw her lying curled into a tight ball and felt a vise squeeze inside his chest. His mood darkened and his jaw clenched. _'Fucking dog is lucky that I let him off with just a warning.' _

As if drawn by some unknown emotion he quietly approached the sobbing woman and knelt beside her. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to him Kagome. Baka Inuyasha is just spouting nonsense because he's pissed. None of what he said is true and we know both it."

She blinked and then lifted her head to stare at him. _'Bankotsu?'_ Her eyes blinked as she tried to see through her tears.

Bankotsu pulled her into his arms and held her close. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, gently kneading the small of her back.

She pressed her face against his haori and let all of her tears fall. Her hands tightened on his arms, afraid that he would pull back.

He used his free hand to press her head tighter against his chest and began whispering to her. "It's okay Kagome. Let it all out."

He shifted a little so that he was sitting flat on the ground Indian style and pulled her tiny body into his lap. He kissed the top of her head and just sat there holding her. _'I knew that stupid mutt upset her.'_

He felt very awkward because consoling a crying woman wasn't his usual thing, but he just couldn't turn away from her._ 'Baka Inu just can't stand not getting things his way.'_ His free hand fell to the ground in a fist._ 'Baka Inutrasha!' His_ chest heaved with the effort of controlling his temper.

Kagome's sob drew his eyes to her_. 'Right now she needs me more then I need to beat the shit out of that dimwitted dog!'_ He slowly exhaled as his arms encircled the crying miko and pulled her closer._ 'She's under my protection now and I'll be damned if this ever happens again!'_ He continued rubbing her back and sat in stony silence.

She pushed deeper into his arms and focused on his hand running up and down her back. Her shoulders loosened and her back felt tingly.

As her tears soaked the front of his haori, he sighed and stared at her ducked head_. 'I sure hope she stops crying soon.' _He repressed a shiver. _'Emotional women are a real handful sometimes, that's why I usually avoid them.'_ He sat there quietly watching her and titled his head to one side. His brows furrowed. _'What makes this one so different?'_

Her sobs lessened and eventually quieted. She didn't want to leave his arms just yet, so she stayed still allowing herself a couple moments of just being held_. 'This feels so good. I'll just stay here a few minutes.'_

Bankotsu blinked and noticed the sobs had quieted_. 'Finally,'_ He sighed in relief and noticed the sun would be setting soon. He gently shook her by the shoulders. "Um... we should probably go get something to eat."

Inside she pouted at the lack of his warmth. _'Oi, I was enjoying that.'_ She blinked and then nodded. "Okay."

He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Ready?"

She blinked and nodded, placing her hand in his. "Um, hai. Thank you." she said softly after he pulled her to her feet.

He nodded and led her into the forest. "Stay behind me and have your arrows ready."

She frowned. "Okay, but why have my arrows ready?"

He grinned and replied, "Because you're going to be hunting our dinner."

She stopped and yanked her hand free of his. "Me?" Her eyes widened.

He nodded. "I'm going to teach you how to aim at and hit whatever you want _without_ having to rely on your miko powers."

She blinked. "Eh, why?"

Bankotsu snorted. "So you can hunt, duh. Don't you want to be able to do things without dog shit's help?"

She blinked. "I never really thought of that." She considered the idea a bit_. 'It would be nice not to have to rely on others all of the time.'_

Bankotsu chuckled. "No doubt the mutt never brought it up either."

Her wide eyed expression told him he'd hit the nail on the head with that one. He rolled his eyes_. 'Figures'_

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Kagome, I may not be all sappy and shit, but I won't hold you back either. If you want to learn to defend yourself and be able to hunt and stuff, I'm all for teaching you."

His eyes turned serious. "I won't keep you held back by making you have to depend on me for everything." He shifted on his feet. _'I'm not the type to babysit either. It'll do her some good to learn how to stand on her own two feet.'_

She stared at the ground and scuffed her toe in the dirt. _'Actually he has a good point.'_ She chewed her bottom lip._ 'I wonder why I never thought of this before.'_

His brow shot up. _'So she's thinking it over, eh?' _He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me know what you decide later. In the meantime, we have a diner to catch." He grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the forest.

She blinked as her feet carried her deeper into the foliage.

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and smirked. _'I see you.'_ He quietly set Banryu down and pulled her into his arms.

She went to gasp, but his hand covered her mouth.

His lips brushed against her ear. His voice was soft and smooth. "Take out your bow and arrow."

She blinked and did so.

"Good, now get ready to shoot." He watched her move her feet apart and notch the arrow.

His hands went to her hips and he repositioned her. His hands slid down her arms, making her shiver a bit. He brushed some hair away from her. "Relax Kagome."

Her body immediately obeyed his command, molding her back against his front.

He smirked and guided her hands into the correct position. "Now stare down the arrow and point the tip at the deer over there." He moved the arrow in the general direction of the deer.

She bit her lip. _'Sorry deer.'_ She pulled back the string.

His hands slightly stroked her hips and then circled her waist, pulling her tighter against him. His lips brushed her ear. "Now, fire."

Her breath hitched. Her fingers loosened the arrow and she shivered at his heat behind her. Her eyes widened as the arrow struck the deer in the neck. The deer crumpled to the ground.

Bankotsu grinned and placed a quick kiss on her neck. "Good job." He picked up Banryu and laid it against his shoulder.

Kagome watched wide eyed as he walked over and flung the deer onto his other shoulder. "Let's go back and I'll show you how to skin and cook this."

She blinked. "I did it."

He nodded. "Hai, you sure did."

A grin slowly spread across her face. Her eyes lit up. "Did you see that? I did it!" She clapped her hands jumping up and down.

He chuckled. "Hai, now, let's go cook it."

She nodded and followed him. _'I can't believe I actually hit the target without using my powers.'_ She had to fight the urge to skip along beside him. 'I did it.'

Bankotsu smirked. _'That a girl.'_ He continued making his way back to the others.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha jumped off the roof and landed in front of his companions.

Miroku blinked. "Ah you have returned."

Inuyasha snorted and sat down in a huff.

Sango blinked and turned back to the monk. "Now what?"

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Remember Bankotsu is stronger now and he was tough even back then."

She nodded. "That's true. Plus we could always use another knowledgeable fighter on the team."

Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku sighed. "Like it or not Inuyasha, Bankotsu_ is_ an experienced fighter. We could use his expertise on our team."

Inuyasha huffed. "Whatever."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha I know this isn't easy for you, but we _are_ going to have to work together. So try to look at the good points, okay?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What good points? There isn't one damned 'good' thing about all of this."

Miroku bopped him with his staff. "Look at it from a tactician's point of view. Bankotsu is fighter born and bred. He has years of experience the rest of us don't have."

Inuyasha rubbed his head. "You mean years of experience killing innocents."

Miroku bopped him again. "Who he killed isn't the point, Inuyasha. The point is that he's had more battle experience than any of us, except perhaps Sango."

Inuyasha growled and rubbed the top of his head. "Watch who you're hitting with that thing monk."

Sango added, "With as many battles as he has been in, he would have to have some experience planning attacks."

Miroku nodded. "That's true. I mean I'm sure he was fighting before the band-of-seven even formed."

Sango nodded. "No doubt about that. I was trained in the art of demon slaying from the time I could walk."

Miroku blinked and then nodded. "Seeing as he is a mercenary and all, he would have keen instincts as well. Maybe even honed them enough to match those of say… Inuyasha, for example."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "No human could have the instincts to match a hanyou, let alone a demon."

Miroku sighed. "And yet he alone killed 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons." Noticing Inuyasha's frown, Miroku added, "That is what you said he claimed inside Mount Hakurei the last time you faced each other, correct?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So he bragged."

Sango blinked a few times. "It would take a lot of talent to pull something like that off."

Inuyasha grunted. "So he's a talented murderer. Big deal, he still can't be trusted."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, we all know Kagome isn't one to act without thinking. She trusts him and Midoriko has entrusted Kagome's safety to him."

He growled low in his throat.

She continued. "I think if you gave him half a chance, you would find Bankotsu a very handy ally."

Miroku nodded. "As much as it goes against my nature with me being a monk and all, I agree with Lady Sango he would be a huge asset to our team."

Sango's eyes narrowed at him and she snorted. "Since when do you call me Lady Sango?"

Miroku grinned. "It is but a term of respect, my dear."

Sango snorted and warned, "You better not try anything funny."

Miroku held his hands in front of him. "Of course not. I do have some manners."

She grunted.

Inuyasha snapped. "Focus here you two. Now is not the time for a lover's spat."

Sango sighed. "Speaking of which, don't you think you were a bit harsh on Kagome?"

Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku nodded. "After all you did accuse her of 'sleeping with the enemy'. Well, without outright saying the words."

Shippo piped. "Poor Kagome, you really upset her Inuyasha." He glared at his leader with accusing eyes.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, but he remained seated and crossed his arms over his chest. He did know that Kagome wasn't the type to do something like that, but that didn't mean he was going to crawl to her and apologize either_. 'Like that damned corpse would even let me near her.'_

He turned his attention back to the argument at hand. "I still don't see why we can't just do this like normal and leave him to fend for himself."

Miroku bopped him on the head. "Inuyasha, have you forgotten that Midoriko herself said we must _all_ work together in order to defeat our common foe Naraku?"

Sango frowned. "It isn't wise to ignore a warning from Midoriko."

Miroku smiled. "Good it's settled then. We will leave Kagome to persuade Bankotsu to join our team."

Now that the business at hand was concluded he had a more private matter to attend. He covertly snuck a look to his intended and found her lost deep in thought. A grin spread across his face and his hand slowly inched toward the luscious flesh he ached most to touch. '_Come on, just a little further,'_ His itchy palm finally connected with the soft paradise of her firm backside and squeezed. _'Ah, that's much better.'_

Sango's spine stiffened as she felt an all too familiar presence on her ass. Her eyes narrowed and her boomerang connected with his skull. "You pervert! Can't you even go one day without groping someone?" She scowled down at his unconscious form with a grin on his face and snorted. She turned around and moved ten feet away and sat down with a huff. "I just hope Bankotsu isn't as perverted as Miroku is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Miroku." He sighed heavily. _'I don't like this at all. I don't trust him. But it looks like I have no choice seeing as I've been out voted.' _Against his wishes it appeared as if they would be adding a new member to their ranks. _'I just know that bastard is going to be trouble.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay there is the fifth installment. Enjoy everyone.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Bankotsu and Kagome return and cook their deer and then everyone settles in for the night with Inuyasha and Bankotsu keeping guard. The next morning they set off and Kouga makes his debut. _


	6. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**A/N:**** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Surprises:**

Kagome still felt pretty happy with her latest accomplishment as they made their way into the camp. She restrained despite the compelling urge to skip beside Bankotsu.

Bankotsu grinned and tossed the deer between Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

They blinked and stared up at him with shocked faces.

Inuyasha was the first to recover. He jumped up. "Oi, watch where you're aiming that thing."

Sango blinked and took in the size of the buck before her. "Wow, that's the biggest deer I've ever seen."

Bankotsu smirked wider. "You all can thank Kagome for dinner."

Miroku blinked. "Kagome eh, really?"

She grinned with pride in her eyes. "I caught it."

Inuyasha blinked a few times and then snorted. "Kagome couldn't hunt to save her life."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at him. "Well she does as of tonight." He pointed to the deer on the ground. "That's her kill."

Kagome stomped her foot and raised her voice at Inuyasha. "I did too catch it. Bankotsu showed me how to."

Inuyasha looked at mercenary with squinted eyes. "Oh he did, eh?" He snorted. _'What's that sneaky bastard up to now?'_

Bankotsu simply smirked. "Come on Kagome, let's go find a spot where I can teach you how to skin and cook your deer." He reached down, eyes still on Inuyasha and flipped the deer over his shoulder. "It's up to Kagome who eats from her kill." He and Kagome left the others staring at their retreating backs.

Inuyasha snorted. "He's up to something."

Miroku blinked. "Eh? Maybe, but he's a part of this group now Inuyasha."

Sango stared at her hanyou friend. "Maybe Kagome really did hunt it? We never really tested her ability of hunting."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, we've always relied on Inuyasha to hunt or the ninja foods Kagome brings back from her time." Curiosity filled his little mind. _'Did Kagome really catch that big deer?' _He quickly scampered off to following the retreating pair. '_I'm going to find out for myself.'_

Inuyasha grunted. "Don't come crying to me when that mercenary bastard hits you runt."

Shippo shrugged and continued scampering after the priestess and her mercenary ally.

Sango sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, if you don't want to lose Kagome's friendship completely than you had better start thinking with your head instead of your dick." Her hand tightened on her boomerang as she stood up. She flipped her ponytail and walked off.

Miroku's eyes widened and then he chuckled. "That's my Sango for you, sweet and feisty." He faced his hanyou friend. "While I've never heard her speak so bluntly before, she hit the nail on the head."

Inuyasha growled. "Oi you lech, don't you start lecturing me too."

Miroku rolled his eyes a bopped Inuyasha over the head with his staff. "You're sneaking off to be with Lady Kikyo upsets Kagome greatly. You know this and yet you continue to do it." His usually happy blue eyes narrowed at his hardheaded hanyou friend. "Why do you continue to treat Kagome's feelings for you so callously?" He crossed his arms, staff included, over his chest and waited for the hanyou's answer.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and his ears flattened against his head. "I can't help it Miroku. I love Kikyo as if she were my mate." He turned away from the monk suddenly finding the ground interesting.

Miroku nodded. "I understand that Inuyasha. Being a man in love with a woman myself, I understand more than you think."

He placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "If your love for lady Kikyo is so strong, than you must allow Kagome to find someone of her own to love. Someone who will return her feelings and respect her as a woman of her stature should be treated." Blue eyes met and held the amber eyes of his friend.

Inuyasha huffed and turned away. "I can't Miroku. Kagome needs protection and I refuse to allow that flea ridden wolf or that damned corpse to have her. Neither of those two bastards are good enough for her." He shrugged off the monk's hand and bounded off into the trees.

Miroku sighed heavily and shook his head. _'Inuyasha my friend, you are a baka. You've made your choice and I think now so has our friend Kagome. Furthermore Bankotsu has already staked his claim and we both know it. Now you must learn to live with it.'_

He rubbed his smooth chin. _'It shall be interesting to see how well Kouga will handle this news. Especially since Lady Kagome doesn't seem to mind Bankotsu's attentions.'_

He tapped the bottom of his staff against the dirt a couple times. "Now then where has my lovely fiancée stormed off to?"

He searched in all directions and settled for the direction of the river. _'Perhaps if I get lucky I will catch a glimpse of my love stripping?' _With a lecherous grin on his face Miroku quickly slunk off behind the trees.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu came across a nice wide open area and tossed the deer to the ground. He stabbed Banryu into the dirt beside them and smirked. "You ready beautiful?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink. She swallowed and nodded. Her eyes landed on the deer and she took a deep breath, bracing her shoulders. _'Please don't make me hurl.'_

Bankotsu nodded and pulled out his hunting knife. He flipped the knife in his hand so the blade was pointing down and the handle was gripped firmly. His smirk widened as the squishy sound of flesh tearing echoed between them.

Kagome winced, but watched as he skinned the deer. She watched him stretch the skin out on some sticks and stand them up high in the air for the sun to help dry out the skin.

She blinked. "Why did you do that?"

Bankotsu frowned. "Do what?" He sunk the hunting blade into the meat of the animal and sectioned it into smaller pieces.

She blinked. "Stake the skin out like that." Her eyes followed his blade as it cleanly cut through the flesh and he separated it. _'Wow in my time he could have been a butcher.'_

He shrugged. "Oh that, I did it to dry out the skin so it can be made into blankets and stuff." He frowned. "People in your time don't use the entire animal?"

She shook her head. "If we need blankets we just buy them at a store."

He snorted. "Let me guess. People in your time don't even hunt and kill their own food, right?"

She shrugged. "Everything we need we pay for at a store."

He snorted again. "Talk about lazy people and wasteful too." He went back to cutting the meat. "After we cut the meat into sections, we have to rinse the meat and then cook it."

She nodded. "I can cook. In fact I have something here that will go nicely with it." She dug into her bag and pulled out a small bag of rice. She stood up and dumped it into a pot and dug a fire pit. She gathered some small piles of sticks and dropped them into the hole.

Bankotsu crushed some of the drier leaves over the sticks. "Wet sticks will take forever to catch, so use some leaves like this for kindling."

She nodded. She pulled out her matches and struck one against the box. It lit instantly and she dropped it into the hole.

Bankotsu blinked. "Nice."

She passed him the box. "Here keep it I have two more boxes."

He blinked and then pushed the tiny box into a hidden pocket in his haori.

She pulled the pot of rice and placed it over the pit. She dumped the water from their canteens into the pot and smiled.

Bankotsu dug a larger pit away from hers and staked the meat chunks on sticks above the fire. He then went to the river edge and refilled their canteens.

Kagome reached into her bag again and pulled out two small bottles. She opened one dumping some of the herb into her palm and pinched her fingers full of the herbs. She sprinkled the herbs into the rice and water and then some over the meat.

She put her bottles away and smiled. She pulled out a small cutting board and some carrots, potatoes, and cabbage. She quickly chopped up the carrots and cabbage tossing them into the pot of rice and stirred the mixture.

She passed Bankotsu the potatoes.

He stabbed sticks through them, staking them over the fire with the meat.

She smiled and sat back waiting for their food to cook. As they waited for the food to cook with Kagome occasionally stirring the pot, she and Bankotsu chatted.

Shippo blinked and pushed the bush further out of the way. He pushed his head out a bit further and blinked. '_They're acting like old friends.' _He scratched his head. _'I don't get it.'_

As the food cooked the aromas wafted past his nose and his belly growled. His cheeks blushed and he rubbed his belly sighing. _'Kagome's food always smells so yummy and I haven't eaten since I had that small handful of acorns hours_ _ago.' _His lips formed a pout. He stood up and leapt across the ground barreling into Kagome's stomach.

"Oof, what the…?" She saw the mop of bright orange hair and smiled. "Hey there Shippo," His stomach protested the lack of nourishment. She laughed. "Are you hungry Shippo?"

He pouted. "Starving," He looked nervously at Bankotsu and clutched Kagome's arm.

Kagome chuckled. "It's okay Shippo. Bankotsu is our ally now."

At the mention of his name Bankotsu turned his attention to the kitsune kit in her arms. "Hey there, um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "What's his name again?"

Kagome grinned. "It's Shippo." She affectionately pet the tyke's head.

Shippo's tummy growled again and he blushed.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Hungry, eh Shippo?"

His hands covered his stomach and he nodded.

Bankotsu pulled off a stick of meat and blew on it. "Be careful, it's still pretty hot."

Shippo looked at Kagome who smiled and nodded. Shippo accepted the stick with a big grin. "Thanks, you're not so bad Bankotsu."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Eat kid," he ruffled the boy's head and pulled off another stick. He blew on the food and watched the flame extinguish.

Kagome grinned and placed Shippo on the ground while she pulled out the bowls and chopsticks, before doling up the rice and veggies.

Bankotsu smiled and pulled down the sticks of meat and potatoes, blowing their flames out. He placed two of each on top of his bowl and passed the rest to Kagome, who placed them on a plate in the middle of the growing circle.

Sango and Miroku followed their noses which led them t the tiny camp. They looked at Kagome as if seeking her permission.

She smiled. "Don't just stand there with your stomachs growling, come help yourselves. There is plenty for everyone."

Miroku bowed. "Once again your unending kindness astounds this humble monk."

Bankotsu snorted. "Humble my ass," he sank his teeth into the deer meat.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Save you flattering for your fiancé, Miroku." She bit into her meat.

Sango stomped past Miroku with a huff and plopped down beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled and motioned for her to eat.

Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome," she helped herself and began eating, as Miroku sat beside her.

Sango savored her meat and then swallowed the bite. "Once again you've out done yourself Kagome, this is great."

She smiled. "Bankotsu did a great job on the meat and potatoes, ne?" She bit into her meat and allowed the flavors to flow across her tongue as she rolled the meat around.

Sango's eyes widened. "Bankotsu cooked this?" She stared at the meat a little funny.

Kagome nodded thoroughly enjoying her food as she slowly ate it.

Sango blinked and looked at the mercenary. "It's delicious." She resumed eating her meal.

Bankotsu waved off her comment with a grunt as he ate his own food.

Kagome smiled as she noticed a slight pinkness to his otherwise manly face. _'He's so humble_.'

Shippo finished his food and looked at Bankotsu with big eyes. "Is it okay if I have more meat?"

Bankotsu chuckled and passed him another stick of meat. "Last one kid."

Shippo grinned and strolled over to his seat. "Thanks." His sharp little teeth sank into the meat as he ripped it away from the stick."

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Bankotsu's thigh. She squeezed it lightly and leaned over to whisper to him. "That was nice of you."

He snorted and nibbled her ear. "I'm ready for desert," his voice was husky as he whispered into her ear.

His tone sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. She pulled away to stare at him.

He smirked and allowed her to see the smoldering in his eyes as he slowly licked his lips and eyed her figure.

Across the fire Sango and Miroku were discussing how best to handle Kohaku when next they faced him.

Miroku noticed the look in Bankotsu's eyes and Kagome's blush. He blinked and then grinned. '_So I was right,'_ He nodded once and turned his full attention back to Sango. He watched her full lips move as she spoke.

Across the fire Kagome swallowed nervously and her eyes darted around the camp. Seeing that no one had noticed them she sighed relieved.

Bankotsu leaned over and kissed her lips. He stared into her eyes and his voice changed to a seductive tone. "Come bathe with me and I will show you how good the water can feel," His lips lightly brushed hers.

Tingles ran from her lips to her toes. Her nipples hardened beneath her shirt. She felt a strange warmth spreading in her belly and gasped as his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on her inner thigh.

He used his body to block the others from seeing what he was doing.

Memories of what else that hand could do had wetness building between her legs. Kagome pulled back sucking in some much needed air and swallowed. Noticing that Shippo had fallen asleep, she moved him to her blanket and nodded to Bankotsu, with a slight blush on her face.

Bankotsu smirked and stood up, helping Kagome to her feet. He picked Banryu up placing it against his shoulder and held out a hand to her.

Kagome grabbed her bag and they slipped off into the trees.

They made their way to a secluded spot by the river. Seeing how well hidden the area was, Bankotsu nodded and placed Banryu up against one of the larger trees. He took Kagome's bow and arrows placing them on the river bank.

He slowly undressed his miko while kissing her neck with those addictive butterfly kisses and running his hands over her flesh arousing Kagome even further. His hands cupped her firm cheeks and squeezed them, pushing her hips into his allowing her to feel the hardness of his need for her.

Her eyes widened and a moan escaped her lips.

He chuckled and gave her butt another approving squeeze before circling his hands around to her hips. He slid his fingers under the bands of her clothes. He slowly slipped her skirt and panties over her hips and down her legs, kissing each inch of skin as it bared, minus her intimate parts.

Everywhere Bankotsu touched her she felt tingles run through her body. When he pulled her top and bra over her head, Kagome's heart pounded against her chest and her nipples hardened as the cool air brushed against them.

He smirked at the site of her body bare before him. He licked her neck and worked his mouth down to one of her pert nipples.

Bankotsu leaned her back over his arm as his mouth slowly engulfed the bud and his tongue teased it relentlessly. At the same time his free hand teased her body trailing down her flat stomach to circle over the wet apex of her thighs. His fingers lightly rubbed the nubbin of her desire before trailing over to her hip again.

He squeezed her hip pulling it forward and pushed his knee between her thighs moving it against her clit, sending tingles and need stabbing through her cunt.

She gasped and moaned as the familiar sensations began to invade her body. She was so lost in what he was doing to her that she nearly missed the warning tingles in her brain. Her eyes flew open and she pushed against his chest, making him stumble back.

His head snapped up with a confused look in his eyes. He noticed the panicked look in her eyes. "What is it?"

The wind picked up quickly and Kagome's heart raced with a different feeling. "I sense two jewel shards heading towards us, fast."

He swore under his breath and tossed his haori at her for her to cover up. He reached for his Banryu. "Which way?"

She caught haori and slipped it on. "They are coming from towards the east." She quickly tied it shut around her waist. Her face glowed with the power of her blush as she mentally cursed her luck. She rolled her eyes. _'Of course he'd have to show up now.' _She clutched the haori tighter around her.

The young mercenary leader drew up his halberd and blocked the strike just in time to avoid the punch which was aimed at his head.

Kouga's chest rose and fell as his anger flared as he took in the sight of Kagome wearing nothing but a haori and it wasn't even hers. His eyes traveled to her bare thighs and he sniffed her arousal, which only made him angrier.

'_Seeing Kagome in the arms of any other man is bad enough, not to mention like that. Why is this bastard still alive and what the hell does he think he's doing with my Kagome?' _A low growl ripped from his chest as he pushed against the weapon.

"You fucking piece of shit, I'll kill you for what you've done." Kouga pulled his fists back and relied on his speed to try and out maneuver his opponent as he moved in for another attack.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared like an angry bull as he moved cutting the priestess off from the demon's sight. He stared deep into furious blue eyes with annoyed cerulean ones. _'How dare this bastard interrupt me and Kagome? I'll show him, besides I still owe him a death for killing Kyokotsu.' _

He flicked Banryu out threateningly. "Bring it on, demon."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: And… cut! That's a wrap for chapter six. It looks like a certain wolf is very upset with a certain mercenary, huh? What will our favorite priestess do now? You'll have to find out next time. As always I love to hear what my readers think, good or bad. XD  
**


	7. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Sacrifice:**

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the wolf. "You're the one who killed Kyokotsu."

Kagome's eyes widened._ 'Oh shit. This isn't good.'_

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, and you're next."

Bankotsu smirked evilly. "You think so? Just try it." He flipped his weapon into a defensive stance. His foot stepped forward. Challenge shone clear in his eyes.

Kouga's hands balled into fists. "I'm not that half breed mutt, boy. I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb and feed your sorry ass to my wolves." His jaw clenched and his legs picked up speed. He leapt at Bankotsu and spun into a back-kick with his foot clashing against Bankotsu's weapon.

Bankotsu's smirk widened and he flexed his shoulders. Straightening his arm he used his massive halberd to shove the wolf away.

Kouga landed face first into the ground and quickly shoved himself into the air back-flipping away just in time to avoid Banryu's strike.

Sango and Miroku ran over to see Bankotsu and Kouga matched for speed as they continued to fight, moving further away from Kagome.

Kagome's arms hugged her waist and she shivered at the wind on her bare legs.

Sango's hand gripped her weapon as she watched the fighters square off. "Kagome, are you okay?" Her eyes never left the combatants.

Snapping out of her shock Kagome growled and ran for her bow. She scooped it up and spun around. She stepped towards the fighting duo. "You two stop this, now!"

Bankotsu huffed. "Stay back Kagome, this fucker is mine." He struck Banryu towards the wolf again.

"Yeah Kagome stay out of this. This bastard needs to be taught a lesson. Leave this battle to the men."

'_Oh shit,'_ Miroku's eyes widened and he stepped back a few steps dragging Sango beside him.

Kagome's face turned red and you could almost see steam blowing out of her ears. Her nostrils flared as she gave an unladylike snort. She aimed her bow carefully between the combatant's and let it lose, successfully bringing both of their attentions to her.

"Oi! What was that for?" They yelled in unison.

Kagome ground out. "I will only say this once, Kouga. Return to Ayame and keep your promise to marry her. You leave Bankotsu alone!" She stomped her foot and readied another arrow. "He is _not _our enemy."

Kouga's jaw dropped. "But Kagome… You're my - "

She huffed. "I am not and never have been your woman, Kouga. I only see you as a friend, nothing more." Angry flames licked in her eyes.

Bankotsu smirked. "See wolf, she doesn't want you." His eyes narrowed and he punched the wolf in his face, sending him into a tree. Blue eyes narrowed at his opponent. "Stay away from her!"

Kouga picked himself up and shook his head to clear it. _'What the hell? How is a mere human able to send me flying with a single punch?'_

Bankotsu flicked his wrist. Banryu's tip sliced Kouga's legs open and the shards fell to the ground covered in blood. Bankotsu snatched up the shards and advanced on the wolf with a sinister smirk. "You lose something?" He held up one of the shards between his forefinger and thumb.

Kouga's anger flared. "Oi, give those back, they're mine!" He tried to stand but couldn't due to the intense pain burning in his legs.

Bankotsu released a dark chuckle. "Not anymore." He shoved the shards into his pocket and started towards the wolf demon again.

Kagome watched Bankotsu walk over and grab the wolf by his throat lifting him off the ground. "Bankotsu, let him go!" She ran over to the mercenary and stared into his eyes. "I know you're angry at him for killing Kyokotsu, but please don't kill him."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Kouga has a mate who is waiting for him to fulfill his promise from childhood." Seeing that her words weren't affecting him, she decided to try appealing to his sense of battle. "Naraku destroyed most of his clan and he seeks to avenge them, the same as you seek to avenge your brothers' deaths."

Bankotsu stared at her and raised a brow.

She whispered. "Kouga is a good fighter and has been a good friend to me." Her eyes pleaded with him not to kill the wolf.

Bankotsu's jaw clinched and his grip on the wolf's neck tightened.

Kouga's eyes bulged and he gasped for air trying in vain to loosen the hand from his neck.

Bankotsu's eyes blazed with pure hatred as they bored into the wolf's wide eyes. His arm shook as he fought to control his fury. _'This bastard killed Kyokotsu and that can't go unpunished!'_ His free hand doubled into a fist and slammed into the wolf's gut repeatedly.

Kouga groaned as he was pinned by the neck and his stomach was assaulted over and over.

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's arm. "Please Bankotsu, don't kill him." Pearls of sadness fell down her cheeks leaving tracks.

Bankotsu saw her tears and felt like a fist knocked the wind out of him even though no one touched him. _'Why did she have to use tears?' _He closed his eyes and dropped his shaking fist to his side, breathing deeply. It took a long minute to rein his fearsome temper in, but when his eyes opened, Bankotsu spoke with a clipped and icy tone.

"Don't you ever interrupt me and Kagome again. Stay away from me and you might live." He let his grip on the wolf demon's neck go and watched him fall to the ground gasping for air.

Kagome ran over using her powers to heal Kouga's legs. Her miko energy balked at the close proximity of the demon. _'Please just heal him, don't purify him.' _She breathed slowly as the energies settled down and obeyed her silent plea.

Disgusted Bankotsu watched the wolf with hard, unforgiving eyes.

When the wounds closed Kagome jumped up and hugged Bankotsu's waist, sobbing into his chest. "Thank you." She knew what it was costing him to let the wolf go. She also knew that Bankotsu either wouldn't or couldn't weep so she did it for him.

Bankotsu's arm automatically went around her waist pushing her towards his body. He pinned the wolf with a calm stare, but his tone held an unmistakable verbal lashing. "Kagome is with me by her choice. Don't interfere."

Kouga watched as Kagome burrowed deeper into the mercenary's arms and cried. He felt his heart sink and his tail dragged the ground. He rubbed his bruised neck glad to breathe again._ 'She really doesn't love me, not like I wanted her to.' _He shifted his eyes to the ground and chocked back a sob.

Bankotsu huffed and his eyes narrowed at the demon. "Thank Kagome for sparing your life. Don't _ever_ upset her like this again or I won't be so lenient. Now leave quickly, before I change my mind."

Despite his anger at letting the wolf live, Bankotsu's hand gently ran up and down Kagome's back as he tried to calm her down.

Miroku had watched the display and nodded. _'Perhaps Bankotsu really is changing into a better person and will care for my friend after all?'_

Sango's jaw dropped at what just happened as her mind filled with questions_. 'How, why, when?'_

Miroku reached over laying a hand on her arm. Their eyes met. "We should leave them alone a while."

She snapped her jaw shut and nodded allowing Miroku to lead her back to the camp.

Kouga bowed to Kagome. "Thank you Kagome. I will respect your choice. But I want you to know that you have given up a man who would have made you happy." With that he left in a whirl of dust with tears flying down his cheeks.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. _'Fucking wolf.'_ He pulled Kagome into his arms and hugged her to him. He kissed her hair and whispered to her. "It's okay Kagome. If he's really your friend he will truly accept your choice as he said and move on."

Her tears soaked his naked dirty chest. "Thank you for sparing him."

Bankotsu sighed heavily. When next he spoke his tone was hard and cold. "I won't forgive him for killing my brother, but I have spared him as you requested."

She nodded. "Thank you." She kissed his chest.

He stiffened and then sighed. "You should probably get dressed." He pulled her out of his arms and went to collect his weapon, then sit on a boulder.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. _'Talk about a mood killer.' _She sighed and reached for her clothes to begin dressing. Once she was dressed, she passed him back his haori and sat silently beside him with her bow, arrows, and bag in her lap.

He silently handed her the two shards he had taken from the demon and looked away.

She stared at him watching the tension in his face and shoulders and sighed. Her hands closed over the shards and she added them to the bottle around her neck.

He put his haori and armor on before staring up at the stars and thinking about his brothers.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: So, do you think Kouga will live up to his words and leave Kagome alone just yet, or will he try one more time to change her mind? I'd love to hear your opinions and what you think might happen next. XD**


	8. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Making Up:**

An hour later Bankotsu hopped off the boulder and headed back to camp. He sat by the fire and just stared into it.

Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep shortly after they returned to camp. Eventually Kagome fell asleep with her head resting on his thigh.

He sat there staring at her for a long time as if memorizing every detail of her face. Bankotsu reached out and gently brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

She mumbled and snuggled closer to his thigh.

He stared at Inuyasha's food still untouched and sighed. If it had been his choice the baka Inu would have gone without, but Kagome was soft hearted and had insisted everyone leave a fair share of the bounty for that mutt. He sighed heavily. _'She really is too kind sometimes, but I suppose that is one of the things I like about her… most of the time anyways.'_

He scowled as he mind replayed the events with Kouga. He grimaced. _'I'm turning into a fucking sap. That damned wolf should be dead and instead I let him go.'_

He stared at the woman using his lap for a pillow and sighed. _'What are you doing to me girl? Why can't I stand to see your tears - especially when I cause them?' _His stomach churned at the memory of being the one who caused her earlier tears and he winced.

His hand dug through his bangs and he snorted. _'What the hell is happening to me?' _The hand jerking through his hair suddenly stopped and fell to run his fingers through her hair.

The frown on her face turned into a smile in her sleep. She snuggled against his leg sighing contently.

He chuckled and continued stroking her hair enjoying the silky texture against his calloused fingers. _'She sure is something alright.'_

He stared around the sleeping camp with Banryu close at hand and sighed. '_Figures that damned half breed isn't here yet. He must be off fucking the dead miko again.'_ He shuddered. _'What's the point of fucking clay anyways? I prefer a flesh and blood woman who can actually respond to my touches.'_

His eyes fell to Kagome's face and he smirked. _'Kagome sure is responsive to even the slightest of touches.' _His mind replayed how far they had gotten before the wolf interrupted then and he scowled. _'Fucking wolf just had to but in.' _His lips formed a pout. _'Right when it was getting good too,' _He thought petulantly.

He huffed and tried not to let his thoughts linger on her naked form for too long. _'I might just have to wake her up soon.'_ As he was debating doing just that a twig snapped off to his right. His eyes focused on a spot in the tree and he snorted. 'It's about time you showed up."

Inuyasha snorted. "What's it to you?"

Bankotsu huffed. "Absolutely nothing, but you almost lost the food Kagome insisted on saving for your sorry ass."

Inuyasha leapt to the ground and adjusted his clothes. "Good I'm starved."

Bankotsu snorted. "Missing dinner would have served you right and been your own damned fault."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Why the hell are you even touching her?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Why the hell do you think?"

Kagome stirred. "Bankotsu," her voice hazed with sleep.

He grinned at Inuyasha and bent to nuzzle her neck and then whispered in her ear. "Need something Kagome?"

She smiled. "Water please?" Her eyes fluttered open and she licked her lips.

He chuckled. "You have to let me up first."

She sat up and yawned. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha snarling across the fire. She huffed. "So, you finally returned, eh? How is Kikyo doing?" She pinned him with an accusing stare.

His ears flattened against his head a few seconds before his nose twitched. "Why do I smell that fucking corpse all over you and when did that flea ridden wolf show his ugly ass?"

Bankotsu snorted. "The wolf is long gone, no thanks to you." He rose to get Kagome some water and sat back beside her.

Kagome thanked him for her water and sipped it before glaring at Inuyasha. "You didn't answer my question. How is Kikyo?"

Bankotsu leaned back against his tree and smiled, intending to enjoy the fireworks he sensed about to start.

Inuyasha growled and snorted. "You didn't answer my questions either."

Kagome stood to her feet and huffed. "I asked you first." She stomped her foot.

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled. "She's fine." Amber eyes narrowed at his lover's reincarnation. "So?"

She stuck her nose in the air and huffed. "It's none of your business what Bankotsu and I do or did." She stood closer to Bankotsu, who smirked at Inuyasha with twinkling eyes.

Inuyasha's fist clenched. His jaw tightened and he hissed, "I told you I don't trust him. How do you know he's even being on the level here? He could just be using you to get the jewel shards."

Bankotsu's good mood instantly vanished and his jaw tensed. "You baka Hanyou, I'm going to - "

"The shards that he took from Kouga earlier are in my jar." She held the jar up for him to see. "Besides, you wouldn't be saying such nonsense if you weren't so damned jealous. _Bankotsu _is the one who protected me from Kouga earlier." She plopped down into Bankotsu's lap and kissed him full force on the mouth, shocking everyone.

Quickly recovering from his shock Bankotsu opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to dance with his, eliciting a moan from her. Sensing the hanyou's anger he smirked and pulled back settling his chin on her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand remained on Banryu's handle.

She stared at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes. "You have no reason to be jealous Inuyasha. You chose Kikyo and now I've found someone who wants me for me. _Not_ the jewel shards, but me." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and his chin fell to his chest. If he had a tail it would have been tucked between his legs. "Kagome, I…" he sighed heavily. "It's not like that. I do care about you, just not the way you want me to. I -"

"She's tired of your games Inuyasha. Anyone would be." Bankotsu stood up and glared at Kagome. "You can't expect me to replace Inuyasha either. I'm my own man and I will _not_ be compared to a hanyou, least of all _him_." He picked up Banryu and spun around walking off into the forest.

Kagome gasped and ran after him with her bow and arrows in her hands. "Wait Bankotsu," She had to push her legs to run faster to catch up with him.

Inuyasha snorted and stared at the ground. "He doesn't deserve you, Kagome."

Miroku had been woken up by the commotion and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder holding him back. "Let her go Inuyasha. He won't hurt her, nor will he let anyone or anything else hurt her."

Inuyasha frowned. "But Miroku -"

Sango sighed. "Miroku's right Inuyasha, in fact Bankotsu was the one who protected her earlier when Kouga found them together. We saw it ourselves."

Inuyasha's foot scuffed the dirt as they told him what they had seen earlier.

Miroku smiled. "Bankotsu was quite adamant about Kouga leaving Lady Kagome alone, not hurting her anymore _and _apologizing to her."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he sniffed. "He still doesn't deserve her."

Sango stared at Inuyasha. "Neither do you, _especially_ considering how many times she's cried over finding out you snuck off to see Kikyo." Her jaw tightened. "He cares for her, Inuyasha, we've seen that much with our own eyes."

Inuyasha's chin fell to his chest and he sighed heavily and walked away from his food.

**XOXOXO:**

Deeper in the woods Kagome stumbled through the branches and panted as she adjusted her bow on her shoulder and the quiver on her back. "Bankotsu, wait," She nearly fell flat on her face, but he spun around and caught her with his free arm.

He sighed and righted her on her feet. "What?" He kept his face blank like an emotionless mask.

She panted and stared into his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She cupped her hands around his face and stared him directly in the eyes. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was replacing Inuyasha with you. You're nothing like him." Her thumbs stroked his cheeks.

Bankotsu snorted and tore his face away from her hands.

She yanked his braid bringing his eyes back to hers. She spoke seriously, "You treat me way better than any guy I've ever known and you know damned well that you're the first guy to ever be allowed to touch my…. me in special ways."

His eyes softened a bit. "How many guys do you know?" His voice was gruff.

She sighed and began counting them off on her fingers. "Well, Miroku who is like a brother to me. Inuyasha, Kouga, then there is Hojo, a guy back home who has this big crush on me, but like with Kouga I can't see us as anything but friends."

She smiled and rubbed her lips against him. "And you, who not only are the only man I've allowed to touch me in that special way, but who treats me as if I _really _matter." She circled her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. Her voice begged for understanding. "Please don't leave me. I need you Bankotsu. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to feel you kissing me and squeezing me."

His arm went back around her waist and he closed his eyes. His voice was strained. "I need you too Kagome, but _not_ for the shards." He took a deep breath and his voice tuned to a whisper. "I need you the way a man needs his woman. I need to feel your nails digging into my back as I bury my dick inside you." His hips bucked against hers letting her feel the effect she had on him.

She gasped and ground her pelvis against him. "I want that too."

"I need to feel you in my arms now and then just to know you're safe and with me." His arm tightened on her waist. "You're the only woman whose tears I can't bear to see." He kissed her cheek.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she placed his head against her heart. "Please Bankotsu, don't take this away from me." She hugged him tighter.

He kissed her breast over the pounding of her heart. "I won't Kagome. I won't take anything away from you. I'll give you whatever you need. Just stay with me and don't deny either of us." His voice pleaded with her. "I've lost so much, don't make me lose you too."

She hugged his head to her chest and gasped. "I won't Bankotsu. I want to be the one you need too." She kissed his cheek. "Stay with me, hold me, make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world for you."

His husky timber sent a shiver of desire down her spine. "You are Kagome. You _are_ the only woman for me."

Tears rimmed her eyes and her heart soared. "You're the only man for me Bankotsu, the only man who will ever touch me… like you do. The only man who makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world to him."

He panted. "You are baby girl, you are." He bucked his hips against hers again.

She moaned and panted. "Show me," pulling his mouth to her aching breast.

He smirked against her. "Gladly," he pulled her shirt up. He looked up to see a huge object slowly descending above them.

His eyes widened. He pushed her away towards a tree, rolling to the side and diving for his weapon. Bankotsu spun around and jumped out of the way, slamming Banryu down against the ogre's foot. "Oh no you don't, ugly." His shoulders tensed as he glared at the demon. His jaw clenched and his chin lifted. "How dare you spy on me and my girl?"

Kagome whimpered at being denied again. As his words registered she gasped and blinked, fixing her clothes back in place. The pain in her back subsided as her battle instincts took over.

She watched Bankotsu leap around avoiding the ogre's clumsy strikes and scowled. Her breathing was rushed and heavy and her slender hand tightened into a white fist._ 'Damnit, why is it that every time things start getting good something has to interfere?' _Her lips formed into a pout.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: And cut! There is chapter eight. I know many of you are about ready to strangle me for interrupting Bankotsu and Kagome's loving… again, lol. Trust me they will get it on in good time. Anyways another chapter is finished. Don't be shy, tell me what you did and didn't like so far. XD**


	9. Consequences Of Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**A/N: As per ffnet regulations the truly juicy parts have been diluted. FOr the full effect you'll have to be old enough to read them at adult ffnet. Same story titles, my name there is KittyB78.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Consequences Of Denial:**

Kouga had been running around in circles for who knows how long. His eyes stung with tears to the point that he couldn't see or even smell where he was going. His nose was clogged from crying.

He stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. He stared down at his blurry hands. _'Why? Why won't she love me back?' _His hands clenched into fists and unclenched a few times. _'Why can't she be happy with my love? Why did she have to choose him, a human?' _

he remembered how gentle she has cared for his wounds and the ache in his chest multiplied. '_She's always so concerned about my wounds and yet she doesn't love me?'_

He scowled. _'Ever since I met Kagome, I've put all of my people and our wolves on a strictly non human diet, to prove we held no grudges against her or her kind, plus I didn't want her upset at me if she found out they ate anymore humans.' _He felt a twinge in his chest and sighed.

He hung his head and took a few deep breaths wincing at the pain of his broken heart. _'I've made so many sacrifices for her. I even let her stay with dog-shit while I hunted for Naraku, just to make her happy.'_ He sighed heavily and shook his head. '_I've rescued her so many times. Even Ginta and Hakkaku refer to her as their sister. Hell, my entire pack, what's left of them anyways, knows what she means to me.' _

He whimpered and threw his head back letting out a long, slow, mournful howl while tears continued to pour from his eyes. _'Now I don't even have the shards anymore either. I've lost them and Kagome.'_ After a couple more howls he sighed. His throat was sore and scratchy but at least the tears had stopped for now.

He sat on the boulder and stared into the night. His ears twitched as he caught the scent of a demon nearby. His mouth split into a wolfish grin. _'There's nothing that chases away the pain of loss like a nice hunt.' _Licking his chops he inhaled deeply marking the scent of his prey and took off to chase it.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome's lips thinned into a straight line and her eyes burned hot as her fingernails dug into her palms. She reached over for her bow and drew an arrow from the quiver discarded by her feet.

She stomped over to where the combatants continually struck towards one another and seethed. "You baka demon, how dare you show up now and ruin everything?" She notched her arrow and pulled back the string.

Her jaw tightened. "I'm getting sick of demon scum like you." Her fingers loosened and the arrow flew towards the ogre's left arm. Her arrow sank deep into the flesh and began burning it with purification powers.

The ogre roared in pain and ripped the arm off throwing it to the ground. It started sizzling and melting into a gooey mush as soon as it hit the dirt.

Angry neon yellow eyes full of hatred narrowed at the priestess. "How dare you wench?" it bellowed with a loud voice that echoed through the air, bouncing of the trees.

She huffed. "I'm not a dammed bar maid, you baka demon." She loosened another arrow at the demon and her eyes flared with anger.

**XOXOXO:**

Kouga's eyes widened as he watched his prey's attention swing to the dark haired beauty that was unaware of the trap it had laid for her. _'No Kagome, she's in trouble.' _He was about to make his presence known, but an angry voice filled the air.

"Kagome watch out!"

'_Wait, I know that voice…'_ Kouga's feet stayed rooted to their spot. His heart thundered in his chest as he watched from behind a tree.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu noticed the muck slowly creeping toward Kagome's feet and his eyes widened. "Kagome, watch out!"

His arm tensed and swung in a downward arch. Banryu's blade struck the ground. "Dragon Hammer!" The pink and yellow energy surged from the weapon and barreled towards the ogre.

Bankotsu quickly maneuvered over to where Kagome stood oblivious to the danger she had been in. His arm wrapped around her waist and he used the remaining momentum of his speed to flip them into the air upside down. Banryu's tip hit the ground and he shoved them into the air, flipping upright with the handle gripped tightly in one hand, as his free arm tightened on her waist.

Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers and her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. _'This is the same attack he used on Hijiri Island that time.'_ Her arms clasped around his opposite shoulder while her body pressed tightly against his side.

"Filthy beast!" Bankotsu's nostrils flared like an angry bull. "You will _not _touch Kagome!" He raised the weapon into the air and let out a furious growl, glaring at the ogre below them.

The energy in the air crackled and clouds roiled in the sky around them creating a massive thunderstorm. He stabbed the blade's tip into the air above them. "Dragon thunder!" Yellow lightning and blue plasma balls sprang out of the sword tip and shot into the clouds, forming a large sphere.

Bankotsu's face spread into a sinister smirk. His voice was like steel. "_No one _attacks my woman and lives."

Lightning bolts rained from the sky striking all around the demon destroying the earth and creating deep gouges in the land. The ones that struck the demon's skin also shot small plasma balls into it, which singed the skin and caused the ogre to burst into flames.

The ogre roared and flopped about like a fish out of water as it melted into piles of gooey muck. Lightning bolts continued striking the goo and causing it to flare into green flames.

Once he felt the flames had sufficiently died down so as not to harm Kagome or himself, Bankotsu slowly allowed them to descend to the earth and set them gently on their feet. _'Damn woman needs to learn to keep her focus on the battle until it's over.'_

Kagome quickly made her way to the rest of her arrows and fired three into the pile of mush purifying it into oblivion. She huffed and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Next time you will think twice about calling me a wench." She spat on the ground in disgust.

He chuckled at her show of temper for being called a wench. But more than anything else, he was relieved that she was now okay. Bankotsu placed Banryu against his broad shoulder. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her to face him. "You could have been killed!"

She blinked and tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"That damned demon's arm was slithering towards you and would have engulfed you if I hadn't saved you."

She blinked a few times and then grinned. "Well then, it's a good thing I have you for my knight in shining armor, eh?"

His eyes widened._ 'Is that what she really sees me as?'_ He smirked and ran his fingertips gently up her arm.

Her skin where his fingers trailed broke out covered in goose pimples. She shivered.

"How about we take this somewhere less…." He nuzzled his face against her neck and kissed it. "Messy?"

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled. "Okay."

Their lips met and their tongues danced as they held on to each other tightly.

His hand squeezed her backside and patted it. He pulled back and smirked. "Get your stuff, babe." The look in his eyes spoke volumes.

Her cheeks flushed and she giggled. Kagome scooped her quiver of arrows onto her back, shouldering her bow. She took his hand and they walked back towards the hot spring.

Creeping silently through the trees Kouga followed them.

Bankotsu led Kagome over to the hot spring and gently placed their weapons down. _'I've got to get my point across about the danger of losing focus in battle, but how?'_ He stared at her and noticed how flushed her skin still was. He smirked_. 'I know, but she's not going to like it.' _He grinned. _'First I'll get her nice and ready so she won't see it coming.'_

He gripped her hips and pat her backside. "As I recall, you promised to let me show you how good the water can feel." He unlatched his armor dropping it to the ground. He smirked.

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she nodded, licking her lips slowly and swallowed. Her hand rose to cup his cheek and she stared into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she sent him a coy look. "And if I recall right, I told you to show me how much I mean to you."

His smirk widened. "Come here and I will."

His husky voice played against her senses like smooth velvet. His hands went to her hips and pulled her body flush against his. He kissed her passionately. His lips began feathering kisses along her neck. She moaned louder and moved against him, wrapping one leg like a snake around the back of his thigh. Her hips moved of their own accord.

His hands molded her naked cheeks and pushed their lower bodies tighter together as a groan ripped past his lips. She bucked into him and whimpered. One arm wrapped behind her back to support her weight.

He pulled back.

A whimper of protest slipped from her lips and she stared at him confused. Her eyes begged him to continue.

He chuckled and brushed his thumb against her lips. His tone was pure seduction. "Soon, I promise." He took her by the hand and led her towards the water.

She stared at his raging hard on and licked her lips. She smiled and followed him obediently, knowing that they would soon finally be intimate again.

**XOXOXO:**

Kouga sighed and his claws dug into the tree. His heart ached and his eyes fell to the ground. _'He really does care about her.' _His stomach clenched and his eyes moistened as he watched them. _'Kagome,' _He released a long, slow exhale and his shoulders sagged.

He saw the look of love in Kagome's eyes as she willingly followed the mercenary. The same look that the wolf had worn on many occasions when watching the priestess walk.

Kouga's head bowed and his hands covered his face. He shook his head and breathed deeply. _'She loves him,' _His arms fell to hang limply at his sides and he lifted his face with a sad smile. He started to walk away and then stopped, turning around to stare in the direction of the young couple.

He took several deep breaths. His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm glad that you found a man who will treat you right Kagome." Silent tears fell from his eyes as he ran through the night back to his clan, with his tail tucked between his legs.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: And cut! That's it for chapter nine. **

**P.S. I know I did it again. Shame on Kouga for watching them up to this point. The real question is what is the mercenary thinking about doing for Kagome's punishment? We shall have to wait and see ;)**

**By the way, the next chapter will be the one we have all been waiting for, finally. As Always, I'm happy to hear what my readers think good or bad. XD**


	10. Finally Together Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line and my poems.**

**XOXOXO:**

_Surrounded by mist_

_We dance and twist_

_Our bodies in tune_

_Beneath the moon_

_Both in our prime_

_In a rhythm old as time_

_Entangled like this_

_We know only bliss_

**XOXOXO:**

**Finally Together Again:**

Kagome's heart fluttered inside her chest and wetness leaked down her thighs. She wanted him so bad that she felt an insistent throbbing between her legs. Her ears barely registered the music of the cicadas and birds around them as the leaves crunched under their feet. She inhaled slow deep breaths trying to regain a bit of her composure.

The scent of damp grass and mud teased her nostrils. As they moved closer to the water the faint scent of copper and rotting eggs mingled with the others, creating a unique aroma all of its own. The air warmed and Kagome felt like she was in a floating into a magical dreamy place.

Her eyes glued to Bankotsu's muscular backside as he led her towards the hot spring. '_Up, down, up, down.'_ Her body tingled with little jolts of electricity running through her veins as she thought of what lay in store for the very near future.

Bankotsu led his woman towards the steamy water. His body shivered as he imagined all the things he wanted to do with her in and out of the water tonight.

Bankotsu slid into the water soundlessly and tugged on her hand, pulling her in behind him. His hands gently molded around her plump breasts and he smiled at the weight of them.

She gasped and her head fell back as her legs trembled and her knees nearly buckled.

One of his arms held her waist.

His hand slid down to trail over her flat stomach and then over her hip. He claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Passion flared between them like a spark ignited on dry leaves, quickly consuming them both. He freed her from the inferno of his mouth and dipped his head.

Kagome felt like she was going up in flames. Her skin was too sensitive to touch and yet she wanted more of his skillful caresses. She felt his hot breath fan across her chest as he panted. A shiver ran up her spine. She moaned as their lower bodies slid against each other. Both of their hips bucked together.

His free hand ghosted down to her thigh. Soft, teasing strokes tickled her skin causing an eruption of goose flesh to flush her body. She moaned softly. Lower his hand sunk, tracing the curve of her firm buttocks, pushing her against him.

His hand slowly traced her hip and then moved to gently squeeze her thigh. Knowing that she was close now, Bankotsu smirked.

She mewled in frustration and tightened her hand in his hair, yanking just a bit rough.

His scalp tingled and he chuckled. He used his hand to drape her leg over his hip and held her still.

Her breath came out in labored gasps. "Bankotsu, please, I can't take it anymore."

He suckled her neck and whispered, "Soon my little Miko, I promise."

His tone played like liquid silk against her senses and she melted into his arms whimpering shamelessly.

He carefully sat near the rim of the spring and pressed his back against the rocky wall. He stared at her standing in the water and felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

A fine mist covered her body reflecting the moonlight, adding a nearly magical glow to her creamy skin. Her hair shone like liquid silk as the bright moonlight danced in her black tresses. Her lips were slightly swollen and looked thoroughly kissed. Passion marks of his possession played here and there on her skin.

He restrained himself and continued to take in her beauty.

She felt as if his eyes were physically caressing her body like his hands had moments ago.

'_She's perfect.' _

His lips spread into a genuine smile as his eyes trailed down to her stomach and then formed into a pout as the water cut her off from view. Bankotsu's eyes slowly trailed back up her body and he reached out his hand to her.

She quietly slipped her small hand into his larger one. He smirked and pulled her to stand directly in front of him. She gasped as he forced her over his knees.

His arm lay across her back to keep her in place. His hand rose. '_She's not going to like this, but it has to be done.'_ He sighed, bringing his hand down.

She cried out in pain as she felt a stinging blow on her butt. "Ow! What was that for?" She started struggling, but he firmly held her in place. "You weren't paying attention in battle." His hand connected again. "It almost got you killed," His hand connected again.

She jumped and her body tensed. "Stop it," she kicked her feet.

"No," he huffed. The sound of his hand connecting with her generous rear end rang through the air again.

"Ow Bankotsu, that hurts." She slapped his thigh.

"Good, it's supposed to." He mentally sighed_. 'She's probably going to hate me for this, but I have to get the point across.'_

She felt burning tingles where he kept slapping. "It burns and hurts," she whimpered.

"Good." It connected again. "Next time you'll remember to keep your eyes open at all times during a battle." He did it again and the burning in her ass spread. "Demons are treacherous and will use every trick in the book to defeat their opponent, anyway possible." His hard palm connected with her burning cheeks again.

"Ow, stop," she growled.

"No," his hand came down harder. "Now pay attention." He continued his lecture. "Ogres are especially tricky. They can and will use their burned flesh to crawl along the ground and trap you in it, much like that snake Naraku does." His hand came down even harder.

Her teeth sank into her lower lips and she whimpered.

"If an ogre gets its burnt flesh around you, you will suffocate. Plus it stinks to high hell." His hand came down harder yet again.

"Ow," Tears built in her eyes.

"So next time you had damned well better pay attention and stay aware of your _entire _surroundings until the battle is finished." His hand connected with her cherry red cheeks again.

"Bankotsu, please," she squirmed. Her butt literally felt like it was on fire and each slap fanned the flames higher. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the next one.

Bankotsu looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but it didn't stop him from seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes. His hand stopped mid swing. "It doesn't hurt that bad," He mumbled, feeling like a bit of a heel.

"You're hitting really hard." She glared up at him.

He sighed and placed his hand over the red spots on her behind, gently rubbing circles to help remove most of the stinging.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. She blushed as the stinging was soon replaced with tingles.

'_Maybe she does like it after all,'_ He smirked and pulled her off his lap to stand in front of him. He smirked. "Sorry babe, but it had to be done."

His jaw tightened and his voice hardened. His gaze held hers. "You can't be distracted during battle, ever! Remember that next time and I won't have to spank you so hard."

She bit her lip and nodded. She hung her head and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Come here."

She stared at him confused when he grabbed her arms and pulled her to stand directly in front of him.

She gripped his hair, freeing it from his braid and used it like reigns.

Bankotsu pushed her face up to his and kissed her. "It's not over yet, Kags. I'm just getting started." He chuckled. "You're mine all night babe. I'm not taking no for an answer." His voice simmered with the promise of dark pleasures yet to come.

Hours later sweat coated their bodies dripping to mix with the steamy water. Every nerve ending was burning from the inside out. The water sliding along her body increased the tingles she was feeling everywhere. Kagome had never felt anything so all consuming and potent. She gripped his shoulders and fused their mouths.

Lights exploded before their closed eyes and a cool but gentle air surrounded them making them feel complete from the inside out.

The birds in the trees and insects along hiding under the leaves on the ground fell instantly silent as Kagome and Bankotsu's cries of pleasure ripped through the air.

Bankotsu's back pressed heavily against the rim. He panted deeply still hugging her trembling body as the aftershocks of their joining rocked through their bodies. Every time her walls trembled around him his sensitive tip twitched, causing his hips to jerk in response.

Kagome collapsed against his chest panting rapidly with wide eyes. _'What was that?' _Her shaky arms tightened around him as another tremor shook her body.

They slowly started descending towards reality once more.

Bankotsu finally regained his normal breathing minutes later. When he was sure he could stand without dropping her, he carefully withdrew from her moist heat. A small whimper of protest fell from her lips. He smirked and scooped her into his arms.

Unable to do more than drape her arms around his neck and lay her head on Bankotsu's chest, Kagome leaned into him as he carried her from the water.

He held her bridal style walking over to their stuff and knelt on the ground. He used one hand to grab her blanket from her bag and spread it on the ground. Gently he laid her on the blanket cushioned by the natural carpet of grass and leaves. He lay beside her and cradled her to him as if she were the most precious person in his life. She snuggled to him feeling safe and warm and her eyes drifted shut.

Bankotsu smiled as he brushed a kiss on her lips. He propped one arm under his head and watched her sleep. "Rest for now," he whispered. His eyes watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing evened out. He smirked._ 'As soon as I recover we will start your next lesson, my sweet miko.'_

He grinned as he saw the peaceful expression on her face and knew for sure that she would be dreaming of no one but him tonight.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's chapter ten. How do you like my little poem at the beginning? As always reviews are nice, but not required. However if you are kind enough to leave a review, you will have my eternal gratitude. **

**P.S. Soon Bankotsu will bestow a special and unique gift on his darling miko. XD**


	11. Showdown Between Rivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Showdown Between Rivals:**

Soon after Kagome and Bankotsu's departure Sango and Miroku managed to fall back to sleep.

Inuyasha sat by the fire staring into it as his mind wandered. _'Why did she have to pick him?'_ He snorted. _'What is so dammed special about a former smelly old corpse?' _His claws dug into his palms. '_It's different with me and Kikyo. We loved each other before death and still do even after her death.'_

Amber eyes dulled with sadness and his shoulders hung. _'I failed Kikyo once before, yet she's found the heart to give us a second chance.'_ His jaw tightened and his shoulders squared. '_I will not fail her again. I will do whatever it takes to protect you this time, Kikyo.'_

He sighed and poked a stick in the fire. _'I do care about you Kagome and I want to protect you, but Kikyo is the only woman who will ever hold my heart.' _

His head turned as a twig broke off to his right. His eyes narrowed as he watched how carefully Bankotsu cradled Kagome.

She slept peacefully in his arms and her face wore a peaceful smile. She snuggled closer to his chest and mumbled. "Bankotsu," She grinned and giggled.

Bankotsu smirked and spread out her blanket. He gently settled her on her blanket and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well," He stood and unlatched Banryu from his back.

He walked over and sat by the fire staring at Inuyasha. He saw the glare the hanyou was sending him. His brow lifted and his chin titled. "If you have a problem with me, then spit it out."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened into amber crystals. "What exactly is between you and Kagome?"

Bankotsu stared him dead in the eye. "None of your business."

Inuyasha stood up and started down at the teen. "It _is_ my business. Since day one _I_ have been her protector."

Bankotsu rose to his full height and pinned him with a menacing glare. "Well she is under _my _protection now. Midoriko herself placed Kagome under _my_ protection."

Inuyasha ears flattened against his head a minute. He couldn't deny what the teen had just said. His claws dug into his palms and his lips pressed into a thin line. Inuyasha's head snapped up and their eyes clashed. "What exactly do you feel for Kagome?"

Bankotsu's eyes flashed a silent challenge. His lips pressed together tightly. One hand balled into a fist by his side, the other clenched Banryu's handle so tight that his knuckles turned white. "What does it matter to you?"

"It's not like that," Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I just want to make sure that you aren't going to hurt her."

Bankotsu blinked. His brows drew together and he scratched the side of his head. "Why would I do that?"

Inuyasha squared off, all pretenses dropped. "No more games! If you truly care for Kagome, then you are _committed_ to her. No false reassurances and no mind games. She's been through enough already."

'_And whose fault was that?' _Bankotsu's fist opened and closed rapidly.

"Kagome deserves everything, so does Kikyo," Inuyasha dropped his arms to hang limp at his sides. He tore his eyes from the mercenary's and stared out at nothing. His tone softened. "That's why Kagome and I will never work."

"You really love that undead priestess don't you?"

The hanyou nodded and hung his head. "Just like I love Kagome…"

Bankotsu's jealousy reared its ugly head. Before he could warn the mutt off, Inuyasha added, "But I can't give Kagome a half love."

Bankotsu blinked.

A deep sadness filled the hanyou's amber eyes. "I can't just abandon Kikyo either." Inuyasha huffed and shifted his feet glaring into the fire. "I don't know why Midoriko chose _you_ of all people to protect Kagome," He opened his mouth and bared his fangs. "but know this: if you break Kagome's heart, I'll snap your fucking neck like a twig."

Bankotsu stared at the hanyou with just as deadly of a glare. "How dare _you _of all people think that _I_ would hurt Kagome, especially like that? He stormed over and snatched Inuyasha up off the ground by his neck. "I would _never_ toy with Kagome's heart."

Despite the hand closing around his windpipe, Inuyasha grunted and managed to get a brief sentence out. "See that you don't."

Slightly impressed at how determined the hanyou was to get the last word, Bankotsu snorted and dropped him on his ass.

Inuyasha sat up and stared the fire sighing heavily. His shoulders hunched forward and he rubbed his neck. '_Bastard sure has a quick temper._' He grinned. _'It might just help him withstand hers.' _Inuyasha poked another stick in the fire with a heavy sigh.

Bankotsu sat beside Kagome and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. _'When she sleeps she looks like a real angel.' _Instantly he felt her calm aura soothing his ire. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Thirty minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke again.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "You and I have two things in common."

Bankotsu's brow rose in silent question.

"We both want to defeat Naraku and we both want what is best for Kagome."

Bankotsu scoffed. "You have a funny way of showing it."

Inuyasha's hand tightened into a fist and he tilted his chin. Amber eyes bore into sapphire ones. "I want Kagome to be happy," he took a deep breath. "Even if that means her being with you," Inuyasha sighed heavily and stared at the dirt in front of him.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _'Does this mean that Inuyasha is letting her go?' _His gaze fell to the woman using his thigh for a pillow. He watched her chest rise and fall. He felt a fluttering sensation in his chest._ 'She's so beautiful,' _He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

She smiled in her sleep. Of its own accord her hand searched for his. She entwined her fingers with his and sighed happily.

Bankotsu's lips tilted at one corner. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand._ 'I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy, Kagome, I promise.'_

Bankotsu gently placed her head on a folded up blanket and curled protectively around Kagome. He smiled as she automatically snuggled into his chest wrapping her arm around his waist. Bankotsu lay on his side with one arm propping his head up. His other arm was draped around her waist, with Banryu's hilt in his hand. He watched her sleep and smiled.

Inuyasha stared back at the ground and started doodling in the dirt. _'You better take care of her, Bankotsu.' _He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He spun his back to them and stared up at the stars. _'Even though it hurts, I know I'm doing what's best for Kagome.'_

His hand pressed against the ache in his chest. _'Kikyo, I wish we would have never been deceived. Then you and I would have been together these past fifty years watching our pups grow up.'_ The pain in his chest increased tenfold as his mind filled with a vision of the woman he loved most and what could have been.

**XOXOXO:**

Kikyo walked silently through the night surrounded by her soul collectors. She stared at the sky. _'Where are you hiding Naraku?' _She stopped to rest in the bent trunk of a tree. She sighed. _'All I ever wanted from life was to be a normal woman. To have a husband who loves me and children running around my feet.' _

Lifeless brown eyes gazed up at the stars and one hand touched the end of her straw like hair. She blinked and stared at her hands. _'Now I have been brought back again because of that accursed jewel. Will my soul never find peace?'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. Shorter than normal I know, but a very important part of the plot line. In the next chapter Bankotsu will bestow his gift on his beloved Kagome. Enjoy everyone. XD**


	12. A Special Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:  
**

_Cold and lonely was my life_

_Lost in darkness knowing only strife_

_Forever to drown in sorrow and shame_

_Until into my life you came_

_Appearing before me pure as a dove_

_To show and teach me a miracle called love_

_Never again will I be lonely_

_Thanks to you, my one, my only._

**XOXOXO:**

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_**"M****idoriko's words from ****the second chapter"**_

**Bankotsu's Ancestor speaking to his mind  
**

**XOXOXO:  
**

**A Special Gift:**

Bankotsu spent several hours enjoying the feeling of his body spooned against hers. He knew that he couldn't let down his guard and completely relax. But, he did feel calmer just watching her sleep.

He wasn't a poet by any means. Hell, he couldn't even write a letter warning his killers of his plan to take revenge. He stared at Kagome's face while she slept in his arm and Bankotsu's heart skipped a few beats. His head dipped to nuzzle his lips behind her ear, slowly inhaling her scent and relaxed his shoulders.

So many different powerful feelings resided inside him that he wanted to express, but he was at a loss how to. He released a slow breath. _'I can defeat any opponent who dares challenge me, yet I can't describe how much my woman means to me.'_ His hand moved from around her waist to gently brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

Kagome sighed softly and a smile crossed her lips.

Bankotsu smiled. He held the pendant around his neck so that it lay flat on his palm and closed his eyes feeling warm energy flow through him. In his mind he saw Kagome smiling at him as she waved from across the open field.

Bankotsu heard Midoriko's words flow through his mind like a gentle breeze.

_**"Your soul and body are one in the same child. Even though you've given away your virginity to this warrior, your soul remains pure." **_

His heart swelled with pride and something else that he couldn't quite grasp yet.

"_**You shall both find out in time exactly what took place here last night. I will say this much - it was more than simple lust."**_

His finger idly caressed the pendant that once belonged to his great grandfather and he felt the energy flowing through his body._ 'The old miko was right.' _

"_**Once you have given it to her, you two will be bound together in ways you won't even begin to comprehend until the time comes."**_

Bankotsu opened his eyes and reached into his haori pulling out the small velvet box. He sat up and opened the lid. His eyes locked onto the pendant and he stared at the center of it. _'How will I know when is the right time to give it to her? Should I do it now, or should I wait a while?' _He watched a small flame flicker through the pendant and blinked as he heard a strong, vaguely familiar masculine voice in his head.

**When her heart and yours have become as one, the two halves of your soul will be complete. She will be the light to your darkness. She alone will keep you from crossing over into a place of un-ending darkness from which you can never return.**

'_Who are you?'_

**What's the matter boy? Do you not recognize the voice of your own Ancestor?**

Bankotsu snorted. _'How could I when we've never even met?'_

**Be that as it may, your heart knows that I speak the truth. Heed my words boy, and the rest will take care of itself.**

The flame stopped flickering inside the pendant and Bankotsu blinked a few times. He closed the box and thought back on what the voice had first said.

Kagome yawned and sat up stretching her arms over her head. She giggled at the look on his face and crawled over wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his cheek "You look so cute like that."

Bankotsu blinked and then stared at her. "When did you get up?"

"Just now," She giggled again.

Bankotsu noticed Inuyasha sending them a curious look from the other side of the fire.

Bankotsu stood up bringing Kagome's hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Walk with me?"

She smiled and nodded. She grabbed her bow and arrows. She took his hand and linked their fingers together as they walked off into the woods.

They walked over to the hot spring they had visited earlier and she smiled.

Bankotsu placed Banryu to lean against the boulder he'd sat on earlier and pulled her into his arms.

She smiled. "What's up Ban?"

He took a deep breath and placed her hand over his heartbeat holding it there with one of his.

She reached over and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back with all the emotions he was unable to put into words.

She freed her hand to wrap her arms around his neck. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

He swallowed and pulled her arms down to hold her hands and stared into her eyes. One hand went to the pendant around his neck. He took a deep breath. "Do you remember what Midoriko said when she gave me this?"

Kagome blinked and thought back to the morning after their first night together. She frowned. "You mean about you being my protector and how you can travel to my time with me?"

Bankotsu shook his head no. "Think back to when she first put them in my hand."

Kagome tapped her chin and smiled. "Oh, you mean about them belonging to your great grandparents and how they helped them in battle?"

He smiled. "Hai that." The hand on his pendant released the pendant to run his fingers through her hair. "Close your eyes."

She blinked but did as he asked. He smiled and slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He used his other hand to turn her around. He took a deep breath and pulled out the other pendant. "He lifted her hair out of the way and placed the dragon's tear around her neck, clasping it shut.

Kagome's breath hitched and her eyes squeezed shut. _'Is that what I think it is?' _

He turned her back around and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to his body for a hug. He nibbled her ear. "Promise me that you will never take it off."

She gasped and her hand went to the pendant closing around it. She turned around staring deeply into his eyes. "But this is yours Ban. I know it means a lot to you. I - " She went to remove it but his hand covered hers.

He looked into her eyes gently squeezed her fingers. "Keep it." He brushed his lips against hers. "It has always been intended to be yours."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled and used his thumbs to gently rub her tears away and then kissed her closed eyes. "Just don't ever take it off." He kissed her passionately and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned into the kiss matching his passion with her own.

When he broke the kiss both were gasping for air. She stared at him a minute. "Ban, it's so beautiful, thank you. I promise to never take it off." She kissed his cheek.

He smirked. "It looks even more beautiful now because it's on a one of a kind treasure." His arm went around her waist and she blushed. He chuckled and patted her backside. "Let's get back. I'm sure your friends will be waking up soon."

She nodded and twined their fingers together holding his hand. Her freehand closed around the pendant and it glowed softly. She felt electricity shooting through her body in soft waves until it finally ebbed away like the leaving tide. She blinked. _'What was that?'_

Bankotsu felt the same surge as Kagome, only more intense. When it was over he smirked and led her back to the camp.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I finally finished chapter twelve, yay! It wasn't quite the scene I had hoped for, but it's done. The poem at the beginning is my way of trying to put Bankotsu's feelings for Kagome into words, since he cant :P**

**It's a short chapter I know, but very crucial to the plot line. Sorry to be so long posting this one, but I've had a lot going on. Anyways enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave any comments, ect in a review. XD**


	13. A Little R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A Little R&R:**

Kagome and Bankotsu walked back to the camp holding hands. "I've been thinking about something."

Bankotsu blinked and then glanced at her. "Oh?"

Kagome squeezed his hand. "You remember how Midoriko said you would be able to travel through the well with me?"

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand in gentle strokes. "Mhm."

She took a deep breath. "It's been a while since I returned home for supplies and stuff and I _really_ miss my family. Grandpa will no doubt corner me for another story session, Souta has a big soccer game coming up and mama cooks my favorite meal."

Bankotsu heard the longing in her voice. He stopped and faced her fully. His free hand cupped her cheek. "Babe, if you want to see them all you have to do is say so."

She nuzzled her cheek against his palm while holding it with her free hand. "Thanks for understanding Ban. I'd really like you to meet them too."

He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. "When do you want to leave?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Can we go today?"

He hugged her with one arm. "Hai, I look forward to seeing where you came from."

She kissed his cheek and stepped back with her eyes shining with happiness. "You're so good to me."

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "Of course I'm going to be good to you. After all you're my woman."

"Inuyasha won't exactly be happy about it."

Bankotsu kissed her cheek and then his smirk disappeared. "You let me handle the mutt."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his. They finished walking back to the camp. When they entered the camp they saw Miroku and Sango were already awake.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Kagome and I are taking a trip to her time so she can visit her family."

Inuyasha snorted and jumped up glaring at them.

Bankotsu stared into Inuyasha's eyes and raised a single brow. "Got a problem mutt?"

Inuyasha's nostrils flared as he moved to where he was a foot away from them. "Kagome knows we can't just drop the search whenever she feels homesick. She has duties here that are important."

Kagome's spine stiffened. "Now just a damned - "

"I wasn't asking for permission." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "I was telling you what we are doing so you three don't worry." He took Kagome's hand. "We will be back in a couple days." With that Kagome and Bankotsu set off towards Kaede's village and the well.

Inuyasha growled and shook his fist in the air. "Damn that arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is talking down to me like that?"

Sango sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha, let them go. Kagome already mentioned that she is running low on supplies. So it's not like this was unexpected."

Inuyasha's angry amber eyes settled on the slayer. He growled a moment and then bounded off into the woods.

The tajiya shook her head and walked over to kneel by the river. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the water splashing her face.

Miroku knelt beside her and dipped his hands into the cool water. He splashed his face and then stayed there watching the sun start to rise.

Sango stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She blinked when a picture of her brother's emotionless face popped into her mind. Normally it wouldn't upset her much, but after last night's nightmare… "Miroku…?"

He shook his hands trying to get rid of the excess water and then faced the woman he loved. "Hm?"

Sango bit her lip and her brows drew together. "Do you really think we will be able to free Kohaku before Naraku kills him for his shard?" She stared at him with an almost pleading look and her jaw quivered.

'_She's already lost her village. I won't let her lose her brother too.'_ He clasped her hand between his wet ones. "I promise you that we will do everything in our power to both free and save your brother." His hand rose to cup her cheek and he stared deep into her eyes while his thumb stroked her cheek.

Sango's breath hitched and her face turned pink as his blue eyes stared deep into her eyes.

"I would gladly lay down my life to bring Kohaku back to you." His hand moved to the back of her head and his lips pressed against hers.

'_I don't want to lose either of them.'_ Her heart fluttered and the heat in her face intensified. "Mi…Miroku…"

Her eyes widened as his lips came down upon hers and his hand pushed her head forward locking their mouths together.

She gasped and his tongue slipped inside her mouth gently exploring every inch of the moist cavern. Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart beat sped up. Her hands came up to grip the sleeves of his robe as they formed tight fists. Her head started feeling light and even a little dizzy as his tongue wrapped around hers. He titled her back over his other arm and deepened the kiss.

'_He's never kissed me like this before.'_ Sango's senses whirled with unfamiliar sensations her mind melted until she could do nothing but react by tangling her tongue with his.

Miroku's arms around her back tightened slightly and the hand on the back of her head loosened to gently cradle her head. He kissed her for another full minute before pulling back to pant. Both their lungs burned from needing oxygen. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they slowly regained their normal levels of breathing.

Shippo hopped over and stared up at them. "Do you think Kagome will remember to bring me back some pocky?"

After forcing her blush to subside Sango smiled and rubbed his head. "I'm sure she will Shippo."

Shippo smiled and ran off. "This time you're it, Kirara!"

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter thirteen. I know it's short, but I've been really sick thanks to the blasted weather flip flopping from 75 to 20 and back for over 4 weeks now... I've been unable to seriously focus on writing for a while now and it's been too long since I've updated this. With all that in mind I decided to do a short moment of r&r. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. XD**


	14. Uncertain Futures

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Uncertain Futures:**

Miroku stared deep into Sango's eyes. "Since we have some time alone, will you stretch out under the shade tree with me?" He pointed to a large oak tree whose top branches bent over the river.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." They walked over holding hands and sat on the grass next to each other.

For a long moment neither spoke, both were lost deep in their own thoughts. The future loomed ahead of them like a black cloud. Neither knew if they would even survive the upcoming battle so they wanted to spend as much quality time with each other and their friends as they could.

Miroku placed his staff to lie on the grass next to his hip. _'With Kagome and Bankotsu gone and Inuyasha off sulking, this time is for me and my lovely Sango.' _He cleared his throat. "Will you spend the day with me? We can talk or just sit together. I just need to be near you."

Sango's heart leapt inside her chest. She eyed him warily. _'I guess its okay as long as he doesn't try anything funny.'_ She placed Hiraikotsu to rest against the tree and faced him. "You better not try anything fresh Miroku." Her voice held an unmistakable warning.

He held up his hands in defense of himself. "I just need to be around you."

She nodded and moved to lean her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way."

He adjusted so his back was firmly against the tree. "Will you sit between my legs and let me hold you?"

She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "As long as you behave yourself."

He grinned and parted his legs, moving his robe so it wouldn't get over stretched. He patted the ground between his legs. "Scout's honor."

Sango swallowed and licked her lips before cautiously moving to sit between his legs. She stiffened when his arms wrapped around her waist, but relaxed when they stayed there. She pressed her back so her head rested on his shoulders and sighed.

Miroku placed his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "The final battle is coming."

She nodded and placed her hands to rest over his. "I sense it too." She frowned_. 'I hope Kohaku is alright.' _Her heart ached for her brother_. 'Above all else I must free Kohaku from Naraku.'_

Miroku smiled sadly. "You're thinking about Kohaku again, ne?"

She blinked. "How did - ?"

Miroku chuckled. "Sweet Sango, I know how much you love and worry for your brother." His arms tightened slightly around her waist. He used one hand to tilt her chin up and make her look into his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Rest assured beloved, getting Kohaku back for you is as high on my priorities list as destroying Naraku is."

She blinked and her eyes welled with tears. "Miroku… thank you." She whispered trying to stem her tears.

Miroku smiled and placed her across his knees pulled her face to his chest. Her legs dangled over the side of his left leg and her tears soaked the lapel of his robes. One hand gently rubbed up and down Sango's back as she sobbed into his chest. _'She's so strong and a powerful fighter, yet deep inside she's full of pain she refuses to acknowledge around the others._'

Miroku's heart ached as if her pain were his own. He kissed the top of her head. "Shh, it's alright to cry Sango. Just let it all out." He closed his eyes and continued trying to comfort her. It hurt him to see her in pain, but he knew it was necessary for her to be able to focus on the battle which lay ahead. "It's alright Sango. I'm here for you."

Her hand fisted in his robe and she cried harder letting all of her bottled up emotions spill from her eyes. '_I've already lost my village. I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else, especially Kohaku and Miroku.' _Her tears continued soaking into his robe as she forced that thought away from her.

Miroku gently rocked her back and forth speaking softly to her. Neither Miroku nor Sango cared how much time past. They clung to each other enjoying their rare moment of peace. When her sobs finally subsided, Miroku gently cupped her face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Sango closed her eyes and opened her mouth needing the kiss as much as he did. Miroku smiled against her open mouth and slipped his tongue inside savoring her very sweet mouth.

After a minute Sango's tongue slipped against his and their tongues tangled dancing together. She could hear roaring in her ears and focused on feeling his tongue move with hers. Her heart soared when he deepened the kiss and it felt as if she were being laid back. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Miroku couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. It was unlike any taste he'd ever had from anyone but his precious Sango. He broke the kiss in need of air and his lips placed little sift kisses along her neck.

Sango moaned and rolled her head to the side giving him better access. Her mind swirled with new sensations. His lips felt so good on her neck. Her hands slipped to play with the tiny bob at the back of his head and soft cry of surprise and pleasure escaped her throat.

Miroku continued lick and suckling her neck urged on by the sounds she was making. She panted as his lips lowered to her collar bone before working their way up to her ear. He sucked the lobe between his teeth and nibbled it.

Sango gasped and her hand tightened in his hair. Never before had see felt anything as intensely pleasurable as this. His lips traveled to her cheek and then her mouth. He braced himself on his elbows and used his hands to unbind her hair, running his fingers through the soft silk. He pulled back to stare into her eyes. The blush on her face made his chest puff with pride.

"Sango you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Her blush deepened. Miroku smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful, strong, kind and so loving."

She closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest.

He chuckled and then spoke with a firm, yet gentle tone. "It's true Sango."

She moved back to stare into his eyes. "Really?" She stared at him slightly unsure.

"Hai," He kissed her again this time a gentle exploration but just as passionate as before. Her arms tightened around his neck and her heart raced again his chest. His heart raced at the same pace as hers. She whimpered when his arousal pressed against her belly. He moaned into her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back panting. "Miroku, we need to stop."

He stared searchingly into her eyes.

She spoke softly but with conviction. "We can't risk... anything until after the battle."

His eyes widened but he sighed heavily and nodded. "You are right." He sat up and held out a hand to help her up.

Sango shakily placed her hand in his. "Thank you for understanding." She sat up and hugged her knees as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Miroku sighed. "I do understand Sango. Forgive me for getting a little carried away, it's just I love you so much and ache to show you how much."

Sango smiled. "There will be plenty of time for us to do that after the battle. For right now, we must both focus on preparing for the battle ahead of us." She rose to her feet and walked over to the river splashing the cool water on her heated face.

Miroku sighed heavily and bowed his head. _'She's right, but that doesn't make it any easier.' _He sat there allowing the picture of a peaceful meadow to fill his mind and began meditating to try and calm his wayward arousal.

It worked, until he opened his eyes and saw his fiancée opening her uniform to gently dab a cool water soaked cloth onto her bound chest. He was at just the right angle to glimpse her perfect mounds as the water slowly slid down into the crevice. The monk quickly bit back a groan and jumped up walking back and forth.

Sango retrieved her weapon and started practicing with Kirara.

'_It never ceases to amaze me how adept she is at fighting.'_ Miroku watched enchanted by how gracefully Sango moved and how limber she was. He watched her jump and twirl in the air spinning to land on her feet after single-handedly catching her large weapon.

He watched her panting as she flung the weapon at the larger formed fire neko, which dodged the weapon and watched it circle around to her mistress. Each complex set of moves Sango used she preformed like a professional and Kirara knew exactly how to challenge her mistress. Neko and warrior worked hard in the sunlight for many grueling hours.

'_Never before have I seen such a strong woman, or such a determined fighter. My Sango is truly amazing.' _His eyes fell to her breasts and focused on the rise and fall of the generous area.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes from that beautiful sight, he watched her wipe some sweat from her face before leaping into the air spinning several feet above the earth and coming down with a hell kick, while using one hand to catch her massive boomerang. She flung the weapon again and back flipped to avoid Kirara's fire blast. Sango back flipped three times consecutively and caught her weapon spinning with its momentum to land on her feet gracefully like a cat.

She bent over panting heavily. "Thanks Kirara, that's enough for now."

The neko flew to the earth and transformed into her smaller form answering with a single mew. She curled the ground a few times and laid down, tucking her tail into her body and closing her eyes.

Still slightly panting Sango walked over scratching behind Kirara's ears. "Good work out. Now rest."

'_What I need now is a good soak and a nice bath.'_ Sango stood up and faced the monk, narrowing her eyes. "Don't even try to follow me Miroku, or I'll personally guarantee you a nice long sleep because you'll be unconscious."

Miroku's eyes widened and he swallowed and nodded vigorously.

She spun around and walked off towards the hot spring.

A picture of Sango naked in the water filled his mind and Miroku's face spread into a lecherous grin_. 'If she doesn't catch me she'll never know I was there.'_ His hand itched and he slowly made his way between the trees and towards the hot spring.

**A/n lemon edited out**

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on a hill with Kikyo. His eyes stared at the slowly sinking sun.

Kikyo spoke calmly. "Inuyasha, do you ever wonder what would have happened if Naraku hadn't tricked us into believing we'd betrayed one another?"

The hanyou blinked. _'Since when is she so reflective on the past?' _He shrugged. "Sometimes."

She turned to face him with an emotionless expression. Despite the lack of emotion she stared searchingly into his eyes. "Answer me one thing… if I had given you the jewel, would you have lived with me as a human?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Back then I would have done so without hesitation." He took her cold hand between his warmer ones and stared deep into her eyes.

She tilted her chin. "And now?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, still holding her gaze. "Now a days, I've accepted my fate. I was born a hanyou and I will die a hanyou."

She blinked. "I see."

He gave her a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong Kikyo, I deeply wish we could be together, but for that to work, you'd have to accept me in my hanyou state."

She was silent a long moment while Inuyasha held his breathe. When she spoke again an empty smile crossed her lips. "My reincarnation has changed you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Hai, but I don't think it's a bad thing." She blinked and he elaborated. "Kagome taught me to be proud of who and what I am. She doesn't and never has seen me as a hanyou, only as a man."

He cupped Kikyo's cheek wishing she could actually feel his touch. "Kagome has shown me that I don't have to be ashamed of my heritage. She's taught me instead to embrace who I am because it makes me even stronger."

Kikyo's hand went over his and she wished she were in her real body. _'I miss the way he used to cup my cheek like this.' _Her soul filled with deep sadness though she could not show it. She pulled his hand away and spoke in a flat tone. "I would have liked to live with you, but our chance for happiness, brief as it was, has passed."

Hearing her words Inuyasha felt as if a fist had punched him square in the gut. His nostrils flared. "How can you be so nonchalant about it?" He stood to his feet pacing. "Doesn't it anger you that our happiness was ripped away from us?"

Kikyo blinked and eyed him calmly. Her voice matched her eyes. "Hai I was. Now I am but an empty clay shell. Even my spirit is not wholly my own anymore."

Inuyasha huffed. "Kikyo, I want to find a way to bring you back."

She rose to her feet. "Have you learned nothing from Uresuei's mistake?" She pinned him with empty brown eyes. "My body is made of clay Inuyasha. My time on this earth is borrowed. The only thing keeping me able to move is borrowing the souls of others."

She placed a hand over where her heart should be. "There is no heart in here. I cannot feel anything as I have no nerves."

Amber eyes narrowed at her. "You're still alive to me."

She bowed her head. "I am not alive Inuyasha. I merely exist and existing is not living." She turned her back to him and raised a hand to one of her soul collectors. "Our time is past Inuyasha, you must move on." She closed her eyes and allowed the newest borrowed soul to fill her shell of a body.

Inuyasha growled. "Iie! I cannot move on Kikyo. Don't you understand?" his wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "My heart beats for you Kikyo and it always will." He took a deep breath. "You may be able to write off our past, but I cannot and never will!" He released her and went back to pacing. "Every night I lie awake wondering what could have happened if things would have been different."

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha wishing will not change the past. We were cheated of our happiness. Nothing will change that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not acceptable. I _will _find a way to change it no matter what it takes." With that he walked off towards the camp where his friends waited.

Kikyo stared at his retreating back. _'If only that were possible Inuyasha… but it is not. Our love is forbidden and was never meant to be. Through Naraku, the fates intervened to insure that.'_

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: Finally chapter fourteen is finished. I figured that I would temporarily break from Ban/Kag to give the others couples some of the limelight ;) Fear not though, because Ban/Kag shall return to the limelight next chapter. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. XD**


	15. Bankotsu's Modern Adventures Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Bankotsu's Modern Adventures Part I:**

Bankotsu entwined his fingers with Kagome's as they jumped into the strange looking well. His grip on Banryu's handled tightened when he felt a warm tingling feeling flowing around his body. Bluish silver light surrounded them and his eyes widened_. 'My body feels light as a feather even with Banryu's weight.'_

Kagome's hand squeezed his and she stared into his eyes. "When we touchdown we will be in my time." Her voice was calm.

He nodded. "This is by far the strangest means of traveling I've ever come across."

She giggled. "Hai, it takes some getting used to." She closed her eyes and let her heart swelled in her chest. _'I can't wait for everyone to meet him.' _She gave his hand a small squeeze.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes and felt instant peace fill his soul when she smiled at him with love shinning in her eyes.

The light faded and then vanished as their feet lightly touched the bottom of the well.

Bankotsu frowned. _'Why is everything darker now?'_ He stared up expecting to find the sky and saw something else.

Kagome squealed. "It worked." She hugged his waist.

He wrapped one arm around her waist. Her arms draped around his neck. He nodded and his legs tightened as jumped out of the well with her and Banryu.

Kagome smiled when his eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Welcome to my word, Ban." She waved one hand to encompass their surroundings. "My family has lived here for many generations now."

He saw and heard many things that he didn't recognize. He blinked. "You live at a Shinto Shrine?" He smirked. "I guess that makes sense with you being a miko and all."

She giggled. "Hai, granpa is a Shinto priest."

A wizened voice came from the direction of the storage shed. "Now where did I put it?"

Kagome grinned. "Speaking of which, that's him now." She led Bankotsu by the hand towards the shed. "Bankotsu, I'd like you to meet my granpa. Gramps, this is Bankotsu."

"Kagome, is that you?" A short, stout old man turned around. "Ah," he whipped out his sutras. "Back you vile beast!" He slapped one onto Bankotsu's forehead. "Be gone foul demon!"

Kagome gasped. "Granpa!" She carefully peeled the sutra from Bankotsu, who didn't look the least bit amused. She shook her head and spun around to face the lively old man. "Granpa! He is _not _a demon! Bankotsu is as human as you and I are and he is my _guest_."

Grandpa blinked and then coldly eyed Bankotsu, who was trying to make his bangs look at least half-normal again.

Grandpa faced Kagome. "Fine, but if he tries even one thing I will send that demon to hell!" His jaw tightened.

Bankotsu stopped fiddling with his hair and smirked. "You think so? Just try it!"

Kagome huffed. "Bankotsu, be nice!" She faced her grandpa. "That goes for you too, grandpa!"

Both males snorted and glared at her but said no more.

She crumbled the sutra in her hand and scowled at her grandfather. She turned back to Bankotsu. "Please forgive him? He's old and set in his ways. Despite their being no demons in this time, I'm afraid that's all he can see."

She took Bankotsu by the hand and led him inside. "A couple times he's even slapped those silly sutras on my forehead calling me a demon." She shook her head. "He's really harmless Ban, please don't bear him a grudge."

Bankotsu snorted and muttered. "Tell that to my sticky bangs." He blew out a frustrated breath hoping to blow his bangs off his forehead, to no avail.

Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the house. "Take off your shoes and leave them by the door." She kicked off her shoes.

Bankotsu frowned but did as asked.

Kagome took his hand and walked into the kitchen. "Mama?"

Natsumi smiled. "Oh Kagome dear, I'm glad you're back." She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to her daughter.

Kagome returned her mother's hug. "It's good to see you Mama."

Natsumi blinked. "Ooh, who is your new friend?"

Kagome grinned. "Mama, this is Bankotsu, he's from the feudal era."

Natsumi blinked. "Like Inuyasha?"

Kagome snorted. "Iie, Mama, Bankotsu is human, though he's every bit as strong as Inuyasha."

Bankotsu's free hand wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her back against him as his eyes held her mothers.

Natsumi giggled. "I see. Well Bankotsu, welcome to our home," She bowed to him.

Bankotsu shifted his feet keeping Kagome's body against his. "Um, thanks."

Natsumi stared at his bangs and sighed. "Oh dear, I see father has been at it again."

Kagome shook her head. "Hai, soon as I introduced them he slapped a sutra on Bankotsu's forehead."

Natsumi blushed. "Please forgive my father, he means no harm. I'll be sure to speak to him and make sure it never happens again."

Kagome inhaled deeply and squealed. "Mama, are you cooking steak tonight?"

Natsumi grinned. "We had Miso soup last night, so I went for steak tonight."

She turned to Kagome. "Why don't you help Bankotsu wash his hair in the sink while I finish dinner?"

Kagome nodded. "Bankotsu you can leave Banryu in my room."

He raised a brow to his woman. "I don't go anywhere without her." He patted his weapon affectionately.

Kagome spoke seriously. "This time isn't near as dangerous as yours. We're at my family's shrine, so you're safe. Besides you could get arrested if someone sees you lugging such a huge blade around."

Bankotsu scowled and hugged the weapon to him. His eyes locked with Kagome's and his voice was almost childlike. "I'd feel naked without her."

Kagome placed her hand over his. "I promise she'll be safe in my room. You can place her there yourself."

Bankotsu pouted and then sighed heavily. "Fine, but if we leave this land I'm taking her with us." His voice rang with finality.

Kagome took his hand and led him up to her room. She opened her closet. "Look, there is plenty of space for her to rest here and not be scratched."

Bankotsu gently placed his treasured weapon in the closet. He faced her with a stern scowl. "I don't want _anyone_ touching her!"

Kagome assured. "No one is allowed in my closet. Trust me babe, she's safe." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smirked and kissed her back. After a minute he broke the kiss. "Don't start something you can't finish." His hands cupped her bottom and pulled her against him. "If you tease me, you can bet your cute little ass is also going to please me too."

She hissed at the heat rolling off his body.

"Just because your family is here doesn't mean I'm above laying you down and taking you, anywhere, any time."

She felt a shiver of excitement run through her body just from his tone alone. She blushed and pulled back slapping his chest. "Remember your manners Bankotsu."

He chuckled and then captured her chin forcing her to stare deep into his eyes. "I'm a mercenary remember? We don't give a rat's ass about etiquette." He sent her a deliciously sexy smirk. "As a matter of fact, I thrive on breaking the rules." He let her chin go and winked at her. "So just keep that in mind, love."

She pushed him out of her door and over to the stairs. "Let's go get that sticky out of your hair before it dries."

He chuckled but allowed her to led him back to the kitchen and over to the sink.

Kagome turned the water on adjusting to warm gentle flow.

His eyes widened as he watched the water falling in a single thick stream. His breath hitched.

Kagome smiled. "It's what people in my time call plumbing. Don't worry, it's safe." She placed her hand under it and tried not to laugh when his breathing returned to normal.

Bankotsu frowned._ 'I might as well get this over with.'_ He untied his braid and leaned over the sink.

Kagome gently ran her fingers through his hair. She picked up a bottle and carefully lathered the soapy foam into his hair, concentrating extra hard on the sticky spot.

Bankotsu felt his tense shoulders loosen as her nimble fingers worked the mixture deep into his scalp. _'I love the way her fingers massage my scalp.' _

Once the soap was lathered deep she rinsed his hair ensuring all the suds and more importantly the stickiness was out.

She turned off the water and accepted the towel from her mother. "Thanks Mama." She placed the towel over his head and pulled him towards the kitchen doorway.

"Okay Ban, lift your head." She made sure the towel stayed on his back and shoulders, keeping the wet hair from sopping his haori. She gently towel dried his hair and smiled. "Feeling better?"

He grinned. "Much." He took one of her hands and raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles, before flipping her hand over, opening it and placing a firm kiss against her palm.

Kagome's face turned red and she stared deep into his eyes.

"I love it when you wash my hair." His tone was low and husky.

She pulled her hand free of his and cleared her throat. Her eyes darted to her mother, who was humming while she cooked.

Bankotsu chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I behave, you owe me tonight." His words held a dark seductive promise that caused her heart to beat faster and her blush to deepen. Her entire body tingled just thinking about it.

She pushed her hands against his chest and turned to her mother, who was grinning.

"I take it you two are more than just friends?" She flipped the steaks over and faced the teenagers with a probing gaze.

Bankotsu smirked.

Kagome blushed. "Hai Mama."

Bankotsu grinned at the older woman. "We are _much_ more than friends." The look he gave Kagome was filled with love and respect.

"I've expected this for a while now Kagome. I just didn't know who it would be." Natsumi turned to Bankotsu. "It's obvious how much you care for my daughter. I trust you will make sure no harm comes to her."

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "She's in good hands."

Natsumi giggled already imagining what her grand children would be like.

Kagome turned to Bankotsu. "Do you like steak?"

Bankotsu frowned. "What is steak?"

Kagome grinned. "Trust me you'll love it."

Bankotsu shrugged.

Natsumi smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to take a walk and show Bankotsu some of our world."

Natsumi nodded. "He can use some of dad's old clothes. I'll go get them."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Mom."

Natsumi nodded and retrieved the drawstring pants and tee shirt. She passed them to Kagome. "You two have fun."

Kagome slid her hand into his bigger one. "Come on Ban, let's go get you changed and then we can go for a walk."

He blinked. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Kagome smiled. "Nothing, it's just not worn here anymore except during festivals."

He frowned and stared at the strange clothes. "Those aren't going to keep me from being able to breathe well or move will they?"

Kagome chuckled. "Iie." She led him to the bathroom. "Go in there and change. These pants tie like your hakamas do. And the t shirt slips over your head, with your arms going into the smaller holes."

He grunted. "I'll do the pants, but you'll have to help me with the shirt."

She nodded. When he came back out wearing the drawstring pants she helped him into the tee shirt. She folded his haori and hakamas laying them on her bed and then they walked down stairs and out the door.

"I've never seen a shrine quite like this before."

She smiled. "It's been in my family for many generations."

When they descended the final stair a large metallic monster zipped by them. Bankotsu jumped back ready to fight. "What the hell was that?" His eyes were wide.

Kagome giggled. "It's a vehicle, more specifically a van. Don't worry it won't bite you. Just don't ever stand in front of one while it's moving."

"You mean like the old horse drawn carts?"

At his confused look she smiled. "Similar yes, but vehicles come in all shapes and sizes and are much faster. Some are small bodied compacts with two doors; others are wagons with four doors."

He grunted. "They move too damn fast. I thought it was a demon or something." He flexed his hands to relieve the tightness in them.

Kagome smiled. "That's just one of many differences between our worlds."

His brow rose. "Just one? How many more differences are there?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "Well the buildings are sturdier in my world, the vehicles, no demons in this world, not much nature remains left untouched around here either."

He frowned. "I've noticed that. I prefer traveling by the stars at night and being out in the open where I can see my enemies coming."

She nodded. "Of course you would, you're whole life is ruled by your survival instincts." She laid her head on his and hugged him. "In this world there isn't much fighting left. I mean you still have bandits; we call them criminals, who jump you in alleyways. But there are no demons in this world."

He sighed. "It sounds boring."

She chuckled. "We don't fight near as much in this world because we have cops who do that. They keep the peace and restore order for the rest of us."

He snorted. "Probably dictators like the Daimyos."

She sighed. "I've never thought of it that way. Society is different here."

He nodded. "So you said something about a walk?"

She smiled. "Hai. Let's go to the park. It's one of the few remaining places where nature is mostly untouched."

He frowned. "What do you mean mostly?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Well we've added swings and slides, but mostly benches and tables where families can play and eat together."

He frowned. "I already miss the open nature back home."

She nodded. "Your air is much cleaner as well."

He nodded. "I smelled the difference as soon as we left the well house."

She sighed. "Come on." She held his hand and they walked along the side walk.

Bankotsu frowned at all the buildings. _'I'm already starting to miss all the trees from my time.' _He felt Kagome's hand squeeze his and returned a small squeeze.

Kagome said. "Many of these buildings are homes, but some are stores. Kind of like the village markets."

Bankotsu frowned. "I guess they would keep the weather off the goods, but how can you tell if it's decent quality?"

Kagome smiled. "You still peruse the wares, or goods, just the owners don't keep as close of an eye on the buyers here."

Bankotsu snorted. "That just means they would be even easier to steal from." He shrugged.

Kagome shook her head. "Iie. They have cameras through the buildings."

He blinked. "Cameras?" He stared at her with confusion. "What are those?"

She smiled. "They are like eyes that are hidden through the store and catch every move each person makes."

He snorted and shivered. "I'm not going into a place with that many built in eyes. I like to see my opponents."

She chuckled. "They're only your opponents if they catch you stealing. They turn you over to the cops."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Sounds like a lazy society."

She frowned. "Iie, just a different one then you're used to."

He shrugged. _'Still sound lazy to me.'_

Kagome pointed to a group of trees ahead of them and off to the left. "There is the park."

He sighed relieved. "Finally some trees." He stared at his lover. "Seriously how can you stand being away from the trees?"

She frowned. "Actually the open nature and cleaner air are two of the reasons I enjoy leaving this place."

Bankotsu nodded. "I already miss it." Deep longing rang in his voice.

She nodded and pat his hand with her free hand. "We will go back in a couple days. I really need to spend some time with my family."

He nodded and wrapped one arm around her waist. "I know."

They stepped onto the grass and he wiggled his toes. "This is more like it."

She smiled and led him over to the biggest tree in the park. "Next to the tree on my family's shrine, this is my favorite spot to just relax and think."

He nodded. "Underneath big trees make a good place to rest and think, when there isn't a bunch of people around."

He stared at the people around the benches and mumbled. "It's a bit too crowded for my tastes."

She smiled apologetically. "Families come here to spend time together."

He noticed a few heads turning their direction and stared into her eyes. He bent to her ear and whispered. "Can we get out of here?"

She felt his hand tremble around hers and nodded. "Yeah let's go back to the shrine."

His eyes went from one potential threat to another as he warily eyed the crowd. _'If anyone tries anything I'll have to get my hands and borrowed clothes dirty. Without Banryu I'll have to take them out by hand and Kagome will probably get mad at me for it.' _His breathed raggedly and walked beside Kagome instinctively keeping his body between her and any potential danger. _'Don't kill.' _The mantra played in his mind as he squeezed Kagome's hand.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter fifteen. Enjoy everyone XD**


	16. Bankotsu's Modern Adventures Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or wrestling, nor any of the phrases. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Bankotsu's Modern Adventures Pt II:**

The tension in his shoulders eased as they walked away from the park and back towards the shrine, but he kept checking for any potential threats. _'I want the trees around me, not these strange buildings and so many damned people.'_

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I thought the park would relax you. I didn't expect there to be so many people there, sorry."

Bankotsu sighed. "I'm not much for crowds of strangers."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It won't happen again."

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it."

When they walked up the steps he breathed a little easier and led her over to the big tree.

She smiled and sat under the tree, motioning for him to sit with her.

He sat with his back firmly against the tree, with his knees bent and in the air. He positioned Kagome between his legs.

She pressed her back against his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I like when you hold me like this."

Bankotsu smirked and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Good because I like holding you." He nuzzled her neck and suckled the skin. His voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "I like tasting you too."

A blush crept up her neck and crashed onto her face.

"I might just take you right here beneath the tree." Bankotsu's hand fell to squeeze her thigh. He felt her shiver against him as he drew circles over her inner thigh.

Kagome's heart rate sped up as she felt the usual warmth working into a not inside her belly.

"Wouldn't bother me a bit." His tongue traced her outer shell before he nipped her lobe.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome's spine stiffened and her eyes flew wide open. Her hand grabbed Bankotsu's moving it off her thigh as Souta ran up the last two steps. He stopped in front of them.

Kagome swallowed. "Bankotsu, meet my little brother Souta. Souta, this is my boyfriend Bankotsu."

Souta's eyes widened. After getting over his immediate shock, he eyed the man sitting cozy with his sister. "What happened to Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu's arms tightened slightly around her waist.

Kagome hissed and stared at her brother. "Inuyasha is my friend. Bankotsu is my man."

Bankotsu smirked. "I showed her how a _real_ man should treat his girl." Bankotsu helped Kagome stand and then stood to his feet.

Souta blinked. "You look strong."

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "I _am_ strong." He flexed his bicep. "Go ahead and touch it."

Souta blinked at how big the muscle looked and poked it finding it solid as stone. "Oh wow." Souta grinned. "So where did you two meet?"

Kagome looked around. "Let's take this inside okay?"

Bankotsu slipped his arm around her waist and led her inside.

Souta followed them. He kicked off his shoes and set his backpack by the door. "Really, where did you two meet?"

Bankotsu smirked. "We met the first time when me and my group battled Inuyasha's group."

Souta's jaw dropped. "You fought Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu nodded.

Kagome giggled. "To make a long story short, Bankotsu and I ran into each other a few times. One time he even saved me from some bandits."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I was bored."

Kagome playfully punched his arm. "Don't ruin my image of my knight in shining armor."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Knight in shining armor my ass. You just got lucky that I was bored." He grinned and kissed her. "Besides, it's in the past."

She smiled and kissed Bankotsu. Bankotsu kissed her back.

Souta rolled his eyes and jogged into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home."

Natsumi smiled and set the plates on the table. "Right on time too. Call the others in for dinner."

Souta pooped into the living room. "You two can suck face later. Mom said it's time to eat." He laughed and ducked the couch pillow Kagome threw at him and then ran out the door. "Granpa, it's time to eat!"

Kagome's face was red and she stomped her foot. "Souta you brat, I'm going to get you!"

Bankotsu chuckled and led her toward the kitchen. "Let's go eat."

Kagome washed her hands and helped Bankotsu wash his.

Natsumi passed Kagome the chopsticks and Bankotsu the cups. "Finish setting the table." Bankotsu blinked and followed Kagome setting a cup by each set of chopsticks.

Kagome sat in her chair and pat the one beside her. "You can sit by me Ban." He nodded and took his seat.

Kagome's grandfather and brother came in and took their seats.

Kagome stood up and carried the tea to the table while her mom finished setting the food on the table.

"It's kind of nice having everyone at the table for a change."

"Mom I - "

"I know you have responsibilities in the other time dear."

Kagome nodded and bowed her head.

Bankotsu draped an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "Now she has me to help her."

Natsumi grinned. "Hai." She placed the food on the table and took her seat.

Souta grinned. "It looks delicious mom."

Natsumi smiled. "Thank you dear."

Granpa cut into his steak and forked a huge amount of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Kagome helped Bankotsu make his plate, adding two ears of corn and then made hers.

Bankotsu held up the corn between his fingers. "At least I recognize this." He sank his teeth into it.

Kagome giggled and did the same.

Natsumi smiled. "The steak is good. It's not near as tough as boar."

Bankotsu stared at the meat and blinked. "So it's a soft meat?"

Souta grinned. "Try it man, you'll like it."

Bankotsu poked the meat with his fork and stared at it.

Kagome used her knife to cut a piece off for him and held it up to his lips.

He inhaled deeply and blinked before slowly opening his mouth. She slipped it inside and removed the fork. He experimentally chewed it and a variety of flavors flooded his tongue. One he recognized from Kagome's stews, the others were new.

All eyes stared at him. He swallowed and grinned. "Delicious."

Natsumi grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

Bankotsu cut another piece and shoved it into his mouth. "The best meat I've ever had."

Kagome watched her mother's eyes lit up and her heart soared. She cut into her steak and dipped it into her mashed potatoes. She opened her mouth and rolled the steak around inside her mouth.

Natsumi chuckled. "I see you liked it to, eh dear?"

Kagome swallowed and beamed at her mother. "Don't I always?"

Natsumi laughed.

Souta finished his food and drank his tea. "Dinner was superb as always mom." He stared at the table's occupants and then back at his mother. "Can I go watch tv?"

Natsumi glanced at the clock. "Hai, go ahead."

"Alright!"

Souta ran into the living room, hopped over the back of the couch and turned on his favorite show. He clapped as the music blared in the living room. The others could hear Souta shouting at the tv.

When everyone was done eating Kagome cleared the table and Bankotsu stayed right beside her.

Natsumi made popcorn and then carried the bowl into the living room. She sat on the couch and her father in law sat in his chair.

Kagome sat between Bankotsu's legs, on the floor, in front of the couch.

"What's this?"

"Shh!"

Bankotsu frowned. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Souta's arm shot up in the air. "Get him Cena!"

Grandpa chuckled. "Back in my day we didn't have this silly tv. We - "

Souta sent the older man a glare. "Grandpa, shh!"

Natsumi chuckled and whispered. "You know he expects quiet during this."

"Shh!" Souta huffed and turned his eyes back to the screen. Souta watched as the bigger guy was scooped up and body slammed to the mat. "Yeah, take that Taker!" His fist pumped the air.

Kagome laughed. "I thought you liked Undertaker?"

Souta snorted. "That was like so five years ago Kagome. Now I'm a part of Cenation all the way." He watched his hero stand up and shake his hand in front of his opponent's face.

Souta cupped his hands around his mouth. "You can't see me."

Bankotsu nudged Kagome's ribs. "What are those guys doing?"

She blinked. "It's called wrestling."

The guy on tv bounced off the rope, ran in front of his fallen opponent and then stopped to brush something off his shoulder, before falling down and hitting the bigger man in the forehead with his knuckles.

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "Why not just kill each other and get it over with? What's the point in doing that?" He pointed to the screen.

_'That's right; he's never seen this before.' _Kagome cleared her throat. "Wrestling is how the guys in my time show the other guys who is alpha male."

Bankotsu blinked. "Oh?" He watched the smaller guy move behind the bigger guy, flip him onto his stomach and lock his leg. The arms went around the neck and the bigger man tapped the floor with his hand.

Souta jumped up cheering.

Bankotsu stared at the big guy on the screen. _'What a pussy. I could have beaten either of them with one punch.' _He shook his head and sighed. _'I'll never understand this world or its strange customs.' _

Bankotsu gently brushed Kagome's hair away from her neck and nuzzled against her. She blushed.

Souta sipped his tea as the next match started. Bankotsu watched trying to figure the 'wrestling' thing out. When it was over Souta turned off the tv. "I've got to call Yuu and see what he thought of tonight's matches." He ran upstairs and closed his door.

Bankotsu grunted. "So that's how men decide dominance here?"

Kagome nodded and then rose to her feet. "It's better than busting each other up in combat."

Bankotsu shrugged. "If you say so."

Kagome yawned.

Natsumi stood up and then stared from Bankotsu to her daughter and back. "I expect you both to behave responsibly." She winked and then turned around and left to retire for the evening.

Grandpa walked over and got right into Bankotsu's face. "I'm watching you."

Bankotsu smirked and opened his mouth to retort, but Kagome yanked away him by the hand.

"Goodnight gramps."

Kagome led Bankotsu up to her room. She closed the door and sank onto her bed with a sigh.

Bankotsu took off his shirt. He watched her open the widow and let the slight breeze blow through her hair.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He smirked and then nipped her earlobe. "I've waited patiently." His hands slid up to cup her breasts through her shirt.

She gasped and moaned as she felt him hardening behind her. He pressed against her backside. She shivered. Bankotsu chuckled and then tugged her earlobe with his teeth. His thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples. She shivered against him and thrust her chest into the air.

Bankotsu turned her around and pulled off her shirt. She bit her lip as familiar tingles ran through her body and heat spread low in her belly.

"I've waited all day to get you alone like this." His seductive tone slid against her nerves like silk. "Now, you're all mine."

His tongue slid down her neck to her shoulder. He lightly bit the skin of her shoulder, while his hands deftly unhooked her bra.

He spun her around capturing her mouth in a commanding kiss. She eagerly obeyed as their tongues danced together. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders and then slowly slid down to lightly squeeze his biceps, even relaxed his muscles felt like steel under his skin.

He broke the kiss to moan as her hands slid over his ribs to rub his pecks in a circular motion. Her fingers trailed along his six pack. She felt him shiver and his arms gripped her hands.

"Little minx."

He turned her around and pushed her so she was bent over the bed with her hands trapped behind her back. He used his knee to spread her legs and pushed against her. He leaned over her caging her lithe, supple body between the soft mattress and his hard frame.

She pressed her face against the cool cotton sheets and moaned as his fingers gently kneaded the muscles in her lower back. He kissed her upper back.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter sixteen everyone. I'd love to hear your opinions. **

_In the next chapter Bankotsu and Kagome have a heart to heart talk and a big decision is made._


	17. A Tearful Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A Tearful Goodbye:**

Drizzling rain fell outside Kagome's window. Bankotsu spent the early hours of the morning lost deep in thought as Kagome slept beside him. He felt her stirring and sat up.

She sat up and yawned and then blinked. "What's with the grim face?"

"We need to talk."

She hugged her knees to her chest and stared into his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

_'I might as well get this over with.'_ He took her hand in his and his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "I want to go back."

When she opened her mouth, he held up a hand. "Let me finish."

She closed her mouth and nodded.

"I like the steak stuff your mother cooked and I like the plumbing thing you all use." He stroked her cheek and then clenched his fist. "But, these things you call buildings are too close around us." He took a deep breath. "I'll never fit into this world. "

He rubbed his palm against his hakama leg. "I'm a mercenary babe and I thoroughly enjoy my job. Killing is all I've ever known and I'm good at it." He stood up and paced across the room to stroke his Halberd. He turned to face her. "I'm already feeling edgy from the lack of battle."

She blinked and nodded.

He sighed and pushed away from the wall. He crossed back over to sit in front of her. "In my time, I know when to keep on my toes and when to relax. Here I can never relax because the minute I drop my guard an unknown enemy will attack us. You said that if I kill here it will cause a lot of trouble." He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I miss the fresher air of your time and being out in nature too."

He smiled. "I'm glad we came to see your family."

She climbed into his lap. "Me too." She took a deep breath and laid her head against his chest. "To be honest I've been thinking about what I would do once the battle for the jewel is over for a while now too."

She cupped his face. "I prefer the freedom of your time over the restrictions of my time. I feel happier and more at peace in your time" She sighed. "I just haven't figured out to tell my family yet."

He hugged her and closed his eyes. He buried his face in her hair and let out a long sigh. "We will tell them together, okay?"

She kissed his jaw. "Okay." She stood up. "Give me a little bit to pack a few things. I know I can't take everything, but there are some things I need to take with me."

He nodded and pointed to her yellow backpack at the foot of the bed.

She smiled and pulled out two weeks' worth of matching underclothes and socks, her favorite pair of black jeans, her favorite cream colored sweater, her baby blue tee shirt, her mint green summer dress, a pair of worn cutoff jean shorts, an aqua sweat suit, and her favorite red bikini. She folded them and slipped them into her back pack.

She pulled out her photo album and added it to the bag along with the brush, comb, mirror set that was her last gift from her grandmother and a set of ribbons her father had given to her. She placed those in the bag and then stuffed her winter coat into the bag. She added her sewing kit and went to change into another pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Her stomach fluttered and her palms sweated. She came back out and slipped her bag onto her back. She slipped her hand into his free hand. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

He placed Banryu against his shoulder and they walked downstairs holding hands.

Natsumi was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning you two."

Kagome placed her bag on the table and bit her lip. "Um Mama?"

Natsumi blinked and turned to face her daughter. "What is it dear?"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. "Sit down Mama. We need to talk."

Natsumi's eyes widened and her heart felt heavy. She slowly sat in the chair. "You've decided then?"

Kagome blinked and then nodded.

Natsumi sent her a small smile and grabbed her hand. "I've known for a while that this was coming."

"You have?"

"I knew shortly after your first few trips over there that this day was coming."

Kagome blinked. _'How could she know?'_

Bankotsu stood behind and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's free hand lightly squeezed his.

Natsumi looked at Bankotsu. "Thank you for bringing her home to see us again."

He nodded.

Natsumi smiled at her daughter. "Thank you for bringing him home to meet us. Now we won't have to worry so much about you."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "Mama I - "

Natsumi pat her hand and then stared into Bankotsu's eyes. "After meeting you I know for sure she will be well cared for and protected. Please help her in her battle for the jewel and always keep her happy."

He blinked and swallowed. "You have my word."

Natsumi stood up and hugged him. He blinked and patted her back. Natsumi spun around and hugged her daughter.

Kagome sobbed in her mother's arms. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

Natsumi kissed her hair and fought back tears. "We will miss you too dear."

Souta walked into the kitchen. "Uh, what's going on?"

Natsumi sniffled and kissed Kagome's head. "Have faith in yourself and in your friend. You will do fine my sweet daughter."

Granpa walked in and sighed heavily. "So the day has come, eh?"

Natsumi nodded and bit her bottom lip.

Souta's eyes widened and he stared at the ground, scuffing his feet.

Grandpa walked over to Bankotsu and stared him in the eyes. "You better make sure no harm comes to her. I'm holding you personally responsible for my granddaughter's protection from this day forward."

Bankotsu grinned. "You're not so bad after all, old man."

"Old man? Why you young buck, I'll - "

"Father, let's not argue this morning."

The old man stared into his daughter in law's eyes and nodded. "You're right."

Kagome ran into her grandfather's arms and hugged him. "I love you granpa."

He hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you too Kagome. Remember the stories I have told you."

Natsumi wiped her cheeks and left the room. Minutes later she returned carrying a small bundle. She placed it on the table and then led Kagome over to the table. "I want you to have these. They are some of my best spices, a book on how to use them and some of my best recipes."

Kagome sobbed and hugged the bundle to her chest. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear."

Natsumi turned to Bankotsu holding out a boxed set of daggers and a whetstone. "These belonged to my husband. I want you to have them because I know they will be taken care of."

He blinked and then bowed to her. "I'm honored."

She smiled. "He made me promise to give them to someone who would appreciate them they way he did. Seeing as you are a warrior, I know you will take care of them how they are intended to be."

Bankotsu nodded and placed them inside his haori behind his armor.

Grandpa grunted. "Stay there, both of you." He left the room for a few minutes.

Souta walked over to his sister. "Are you really leaving, like for good?"

Kagome took a deep breath and then smiled sadly. "We don't know whether or not the well will still work after the jewel is destroyed. Even if it does I'm going to stay with Bankotsu. Souta, I love him and he loves me."

Bankotsu hugged her waist from behind and nodded curtly.

Souta stared up at him. "You're going to protect her, right?"

Bankotsu reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "You bet your ass I am, squirt."

Souta blinked and then nodded. He flew into his sister's arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't forget us Kagome."

Kagome hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Never."

Grandpa returned and placed some things on the table. "Kagome, this has been passed down for generations in our family." He passed her a set of armor that looked as if it had been crafted just for her.

Bankotsu whistled. "You've obviously taken good care of it."

"Of course, it's a family heirloom." Grandpa held up a katana to Kagome. "So is this. When you're fighting Naraku and whatever else you might face over there, these will help protect you."

Bankotsu inspected the sword and nodded. "It's of the finest craftsmanship I've seen in a long time."

Grandpa beamed. "You're not so bad for a young whippersnapper."

Bankotsu grinned. "Thanks."

Grandpa nodded and showed Kagome a small plant. "This aloe vera will also come in handy. I've included a scroll I've written of its medicinal uses in your stuff as well."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged her grandfather. "Thank you so much."

He hugged her back and felt his old heart cracking. "You be careful over there, you here?"

"I promise."

She stepped back and Bankotsu helped her slip the armor on. Bankotsu tied it in place and stepped back inspecting it.

Grandpa smiled. "Fits like a glove."

"Hai," Bankotsu tied the scabbard around her waist with a sash and grinned. "Now that's the way a powerful warrior priestess should look."

Kagome blushed as his eyes openly took in every inch of her.

Souta cleared his throat. "Here, it's not much, but I want you two to have them."

Kagome gasped at the smooth rocks he held up to her. "Souta we - "

Souta's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to refuse the only gift I have to offer?"

She bit her lips and shook her head as tears flew from her cheeks. She hugged him tightly. "You behave for mama and help grandpa with the shrine. You hear?"

Souta sobbed. "Hai."

Bankotsu helped Kagome put the backpack on over her armor.

Natsumi added several rolls of gauze and four small containers of penicillin paste into the pack. "Make sure you use the penicillin only in emergencies so it will last for a while, okay?"

Kagome hugged her mother. "Thank you mama."

Natsumi hugged and kissed her daughter. "I'll miss you terribly dear, but at least I'll know you have a good man by your side."

Natsumi kissed Bankotsu's cheek and hugged him. "Take good care of her for me."

He blinked and then nodded. "You can count on it."

When Natsumi stepped back, Kagome slipped her hand into Bankotsu's and they walked over to the well. Taking deep breaths they waved and smiled to everyone. They squeezed each others hands and jumped into the well.

Natsumi, Souta and grandpa all hugged each other and cried as they watched the young lovers fall into the well for the last time. The rain fell from the sky as if heaven was crying with them.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter seventeen. Remember reviews are any author's greatest motivation. XD**

**A/N II:****Heads up to all of my readers. I am approximately 7 chapters away from completing SKS and 9 away from completing BGC, so after this next round of updates I will be focusing mainly on those two stories until both are completed. This means MEMF, AAO, SYL, and IIAB will take longer to update. Thanks in advance for your patience.**

**~Tempest78.**


	18. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Preparations:**

As Bankotsu and Kagome climbed out of the well, the sun rose. A soft wind carried dandelion fluff towards them, some of which settled in their hair.

Bankotsu held out a hand for Kagome and pulled her out of the well. Soon as her feet touched the ground he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You look so beautiful in this light." He tenderly cradled her face between his hands and stared deep into her eyes. "Baby, are you absolutely sure about this?"

She blinked and pearl drops slipped down her cheeks. Her heart squeezed tightly. She gave him a firm nod. Her hands lay over his and she stared directly into his eyes. "I love you Bankotsu." She lightly squeezed one of his hands. "I want to live here, surrounded by nature's beauty, with you."

Her arms fell to and slipped around his waist. She hugged him and buried her face against his chest. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her body closer to him. His cheek rested on top of her head. "I love you too Kagome. I will do everything within my power to always protect you and keep you happy."

She smiled and closed her eyes feeling his love envelope her as strongly as his arms physically embraced her. She wiped away her tears. "I will miss Mama, Souta and Granpa, but I know I will be much happier here."

She took a deep breath. "You've seen a little of what my time is like. Way too crowded, with too many restrictions. If I had stayed there I'd have graduated at least a year or two behind my friends because of all the school work I've missed over the past two years. I barely passed middle school last year."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Here I don't have to worry about school. All I have to do is keep on my toes and keep my bow handy. Plus, it's not nearly as crowded and the buildings do not clutter the skyline. I like all of these trees around me."

She leaned up on her toes and pulled his face down so she could kiss his purple star. "Best of all I can be with you and I'll still get to see Sango and the others too."

Bankotsu pulled back to cup her face and then kissed her with a long, drugging kiss. She draped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him back. He pulled back to stare into her warm brown eyes. The back of his forefinger caressed her cheek. "After Naraku is defeated, I'll build us a cabin anywhere you like. I'll make sure we have plenty of water and we can even try to build you an herb and vegetable garden if you like."

She smiled. "Promise?"

He grinned. "Whatever you want, it will be yours babe. I promise."

She hugged him and whispered. "Thank you."

_'She's giving up her home to be with me, so together she and I will make a new one.'_ He hugged her and closed his eyes. _'My enemies will never touch her. If they come into our lives, I'll destroy them before they can even get near her.' _His arms tightened slightly around her slender frame. _'She deserves that much at least.'_

A voice cleared loudly. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

They pulled apart and glanced in the direction of the voice only to find a scowling hanyou. Kagome's cheeks flushed and she buried her face against Bankotsu's powerful chest.

He squeezed her and then turned to face the poorly timed interruption. One hand firmly pushed Kagome behind him and the other hand tapped Banryu. "Iie, not at all."

Amber eyes widened and took in Kagome's appearance. "Where did you find that get up?"

Her hands slid down the sides of her armor and she smiled sadly. "It was a gift from my granpa."

"Why did he wait until now to give it to you?"

She stared at the ground. Bankotsu squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his hands over his chest. He pinned them with an intense glare. "If you two are finished with your little excursion, we really need to find the remaining jewel shards."

Bankotsu tackled Inuyasha, hitting him like a linebacker and knocked him onto his back.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?"

Bankotsu quickly caught Inuyasha's fists in his hands and wrenched his arms behind his back. He maneuvered Inuyasha onto his stomach and sat on top of Inuyasha, putting his leg in the back of Inuyasha's knee. He leaned forward with his weight on the leg and wrapped one arm around the hanyou's neck. His other arm pressed against the back of Inuyasha's neck and grabbed the elbow of the arm in front of Inuyasha's neck.

"Tap the grass and I'll let you go."

Inuyasha grunted and tried to break free, but it was impossible to throw Bankotsu's bulky weight off his back with only one leg and his hands available. Every time he started to push up on his hands, the mercenary applied more pressure to his throat to where he could barely breathe. With a vicious snarl he tapped the grass.

Bankotsu removed his arms and rolled to his feet. He back flipped to dodge Inuyasha's swipe and landed next to Kagome with a smirk.

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved. "What the hell kind of cheesy attack was that?"

Bankotsu calmly placed Banryu against his shoulder. "Wrestling." His free arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and they walked off towards Kaede's hut.

Lines formed between Inuyasha's eyebrows and he tilted his head to the side. "Wrestling? What the hell is that?" His eyes went cloudy and distant and then narrowed at the mercenary's retreating back. He stomped after them. "Oi, don't ignore me you prick. Get back here!"

Bankotsu offhandedly waved a hand over his free shoulder and then ran with Kagome towards the hut.

When they reached the hut Kagome stopped and bent over holding her stomach. She laughed and then stared up at her lover. "You are so bad."

"Must be why you like me so much." Bankotsu grinned his hand squeezed her firm butt.

She blushed and tried to swat his hand, but he danced out of her reach and smirked. "Come on, you know you liked it."

Miroku pressed his back against the outside hut wall and cleared his throat loudly. Amusement danced in his eyes and a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "I see you two have returned."

Kagome's cheeks flushed. _'Tell me he did not just see that.'_

Bankotsu laughed. "Hai we have." His hand snaked around Kagome's waist and pulled her to stand in front of him, hugging her from behind.

She blinked. "Where is Sango?"

"She's bathing with Shippo, Kirara and Lady Kaede."

Kagome's eyes widened and she pinned him with an amused look. "So that's why you aren't trying to get an eye full."

Miroku's cheeks tinged pink. "Lady Kagome whatever are you implying?"

Bankotsu grunted. "Can it letch, everyone knows you're a complete pervert."

Miroku adjusted his robes and stared at him with mock hurt. "Good sir, I am a monk."

Bankotsu scoffed and his eyes narrowed. "If you're a monk then I'm just a hired hand."

Miroku grinned. "So, was your trip… fruitful?"

Kagome's spine stiffened and she swallowed. Bankotsu's arm tightened around her waist. Her eyes fell to the ground. "Actually, I won't be returning there anymore."

Miroku blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Eh, is that so?"

Kagome nodded and spoke firmly. "That isn't my home anymore. My home is here."

Bankotsu nuzzled her neck. She relaxed against him.

Miroku rubbed his chin. "I see. Did Bankotsu - "

Her eyes flashed and then narrowed. "Iie! This was _my_ decision."

Miroku's brow rose.

"I don't fit in there anymore. I'd never catch up on the schoolwork I've missed in time to graduate with my friends. Being kept behind would only bring shame and trouble for my family. Mama would get into serious trouble with truancy officers for starters."

Bankotsu's hand stroked her stomach and she settled down. "My place is here. You all are my family as much as my blood relations are. I feel so out of place in my time anymore."

Bankotsu's lips grazed her neck. "Once this whole Naraku business is finished, I will dedicate my life solely to your happiness."

She blinked and then her eyes sparkled. She bounced on her toes, spun around and kissed him. Bankotsu eagerly kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

Miroku cleared his throat and stared away.

Sango walked up with her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. "Welcome back Kagome. Nice armor."

Kagome blushed and spun around just in time for her friend's bear hug. She stepped back and smiled. "Thanks Sango."

Inuyasha stomped over and pushed his way into Bankotsu's face. "What the hell is wrestling?"

Bankotsu smirked and his eyes twinkled.

Kagome moved between them and pushed them apart. She faced Inuyasha. "It's a type of male bonding from my time."

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Uh…Okay…" he stepped back. His eyes zeroed in on the mercenary. "Next time you won't take me by surprise."

Bankotsu grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome placed a hand over his mouth. She stared from one male to the next and then cleared her throat. "What's our next move?"

Bankotsu's brow rose and he stared at her. He stepped back and captured her hand in his. "For starters it's time for you and I to train together."

"But - "

"Now wait just a -"

"I don't think -"

Bankotsu held up a hand immediately silencing them. His gaze pinned Kagome. "We will be a liability if we have to face Naraku without knowing how each other thinks and reacts in battle situations."

All mouths closed and the others nodded.

Bankotsu stepped towards his beloved. "You and I have no idea exactly how powerful our new moves are. It could be _very_ dangerous to use them in battle without knowing our limits or strengths."

"How can - "

He placed a finger against her lips. "At the very least we would end up killing everyone around us, maybe even each other." He watched sadness and slight fear enter her eyes. "We should test them now, while we have a peaceful time to do so."

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She removed his finger and nodded. "You're right."

Miroku looked up at the mercenary. "Why do I get a feeling that Renkotsu wasn't the only strategist in your group?"

Bankotsu smirked and turned to address the group with a blank face. "Kagome and I are going to train in the field not far from here. I'd _strongly _suggest you all steer clear of the field until she and I know what we are dealing with." He led Kagome away by the hand.

Miroku rubbed his chin as he watched the couple walking away. "There is far more to that man than meets the eye."

Sango nodded. "Well, he was the leader of the most notorious, ruthless band of blood thirsty killers in all of Japan's history. At least according to Kagome's history book." Her brows furrowed. "My gut tells me it wasn't just his formidable strength that kept them in line either."

Miroku shook his head. "Hai, same here."

Inuyasha sat Indian style and snorted. "We haven't even seen the full tip of the iceberg when it comes to that guy. He's been holding back, probably from the very start. He keeps everyone at bay, except for maybe Kagome."

"At least that's one person he isn't hiding from."

Inuyasha slammed the bottom of his fist into his open palm and grunted. "Still I don't like it! He's too mysterious for my tastes. What the hell is he still hiding?"

"He's had a rough life and it's tempered his outlook on life." Blue eyes pinned the hanyou. "You weren't exactly forthcoming with your past either Inuyasha. Perhaps he just needs time."

Shippo looked up and tossed an acorn into the air, catching it in his hand. "He's a lot nicer than you think Inuyasha." He continued taking inventory of his weapons.

Sango polished her large weapon. "He's done nothing to make us distrust him since he joined our group. If anything he's proven he has serious restraint and that he genuinely cares about Kagome and her feelings, by not killing Kouga."

"That's true my dear, especially when you take into consideration that Kouga is responsible for killing one of his men. Men he saw as his brothers no less."

"I'm telling you, he's still hiding something from us and I don't like it! He's like a viper waiting in the shadows, coiled and ready to strike."

Miroku quickly surmised how many sutras he had left and then tapped his staff across his knees. "Be that as it may, he's entitled to his past and some secrets, as we all are."

Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat haori. "Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you."

The companions sat in silence and stared in the direction the young lovers had disappeared.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter eighteen. Only six chapters left. Reviews are any author's greatest motivation, so don't be shy to tell me what you think. Good or bad, I promise I can take it. XD**


	19. Instinctive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line and all OC's.**

**A/N: Because of the blasted heat wave {over 137+ heat index for the last three weeks} I've only been able to type a sentence here and a sentence there off and on during the wee hours of the mornings. As you can imagine it's taken a while to finish the chapter. It's been way too hot to run my pc more than fifteen to twenty minutes without frying it. So I offer my deepest, humblest apologies for the long wait. I hope you will agree the finalized chapter was well worth the wait.**

**A/N II: It's that time of year again. Birthdays around every corner here from August to November, so don't be surprised if the updates take a while from now till then. Understand, I love writing, but my family is always my top priority. I know those of you who are parent or lead busy lives will understand. Thanks for sticking with me despite the lengthy time between updates.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Instinctive:**

Kagome moved a step closer to Bankotsu and her fingers dug into the fabric over his bicep. She stared at the heavy layers of fog blanketing the ground, surrounding the trees before them.

The unmistakable stench of evil permeated the area. Bankotsu's spine stiffened as he felt malevolent, malicious eyes center on them. His hand covered hers briefly and squeezed.

"Kags, stay close behind me, but leave me enough room to swing Banryu."

She swallowed against the lump of emotions threatening to overwhelm her and gave him a curt nod. Her leg muscles tightened and she tried to breathe through it. She stiffly walked behind him. Her eyes never left his broad shoulders. Her hand tightened on her bow and her free hand poised over her quiver of arrows, ready to draw at any second.

Miroku's jaw tightened. "Inuyasha, can you smell anything… unusual?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and went into a small coughing fit. He shrugged. "I can't smell anything past the odor of decay and blood. They overpower everything else."

Shippo's small hands clutched the shoulder of Miroku's robe and his tiny body trembled as an icy claw wrapped around his heart, making him chill from the inside out. "I don't like this." His wide green eyes zeroed in on the shadows between the trees.

Sango's grip tightened and she shifted her stance drawing her weapon in front of her. She shifted so her body was behind its massive bulk. "Something is lying in wait beyond those trees."

Kagome's mouth drew into a straight line and she bit her bottom lip. She gave a curt nod and her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I sense it too."

Bankotsu's eyes surveyed the feathers strewn across the blood soaked ground under two of the trees. He checked the trees and saw claw marks deep in the rough tree bark. He spotted several pairs of eyes glowing from the dark shadows between the trees and underbrush. He positioned Banryu in a defensive stance in front of him. "We're definitely not alone here."

Inuyasha drew and transformed his Tetsuiga. "Alright, we know you're back there. Come out and face us, you miserable cowards!"

Bankotsu grunted and leapt in front using Banryu to catch the three inch thick vines which sprang out like living tentacles from the underbrush. Kagome fired a sacred arrow towards the center of the darkness.

An ear piercing shriek, like a flock of seagulls circling high above, emanated from deep in the shadows, growing in volume as the miko energy dissipated into the darkness. More vines spewed from the mouth of darkness and thrashed angrily aiming for the priestess.

"Oi ugly, leave her the hell alone!" Bankotsu quickly sliced the vines into ribbons.

A sinister growl caused the earth to tremble violently before a 100 foot tall Japanese Wood Poppy hybrid burst from the earth. It had twenty blood-red eyes centered in the soft yellow center. The surrounding yellow petals had black, fine hair-like needles finishing the head.

Its mouth opened to pour out bubbling ooze onto the ground melting everything within a twenty foot radius. Its talon shaped feet sank into the ground. It spit out several small buds that sank into the ground quickly covered by the bubbling ooze.

"I don't think those buds were dropped by accident." Miroku gripped his staff.

Sango frowned. "I don't either."

The muck surrounded the demonic plant hybrid until the lower part of the bulbous body was also submerged. It opened its mouth and a blood curling shriek pierced the air. Razor sharp four foot long hair-like needles shimmered from the leaves surrounding the head, before shooting off in all directions as the demonic plant flexed its body.

Bankotsu twirled Banryu easily fending off the needles that flew toward him and Kagome.

Inuyasha unleashed his windscar obliterating the rest of the needles. "You'll have to do better than that."

Sango's Hiraikotsu protected her and Miroku, before sailing through the air aiming for the demonic plant's body. The tip sliced just above the muck tearing the bulb open. She blinked and then scowled as the wound closed before her weapon had even returned. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Miroku drew out his sutras. "Perhaps it's one of Naraku's newest creations?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Heh, leave this small fry to me." He ran forward twirling Banryu and jumped into the air. He used both hands to bring down Banryu and slammed it against the back of the body. The plant's body pulsed and the air around it shimmered, sending Bankotsu sailing through the air.

He grabbed Banryu's blade with his free hand and rolled into a double back-flip. His feet landed on the trunk of a large tree. He pushed off the tree's large base and flew towards the demon again. "You stupid, overgrown poppy seed! I'll teach you not to fling me around like some damned toy."

He twirled Banryu and brought it down onto the large head, pushing his full body weight behind the strike. "Dragon slash!" He smirked at the squishy ripping sound as his blade sliced three feet deep into the soft head splitting open sever of the eyes. The creature howled and thrashed around. Two five inch thick vines sporting wicked looking thorns flailed around and tried to grab for him.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome rapidly fired her arrows obliterating the vines that tried to attack her lover. She blinked as the vines regenerated as fast as she destroyed them. "What is going on here?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Demon magic, I should have guessed." He yanked out his weapon and drew the sleeve of his haori over his mouth to avoid the nauseous gas spilling from the top of the plant's head. He leapt back going into a series of mid air somersaults and then rolled on the solid ground with his weapon in hand. He quickly got to his feet.

"Naraku's getting brave and careless."

Sango caught her weapon and grunted. "All magic comes with a price."

Miroku nodded. "Hai, especially demon magic."

Inuyasha scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Whatever the hell it is, that thing is going down!" He released several windscars and watched them hit.

Bankotsu snorted. "Don't waste your energy mutt, that thing heals faster than anything I've ever encountered."

The hybrid let out a deafening roar and the mud boiled rapidly.

Miroku's grip tightened. "Get ready everyone!"

Bankotsu snorted but his eyes never left the roiling mud pit.

Several scorpions with wolf heads popped out of the muck and landed on the solid ground.

Inuyasha growled. "That explains the marks on the trees."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "Kagome, fire at the scorpions. Inuyasha you and I will attack the plant."

Inuyasha snarled. "Don't order me around, corpse." He gripped his weapon and released several windscars towards the plant body.

"Former corpse now shut up and get to work!" Bankotsu's attack went for the head sinking several more feet into the same spot from before.

Kagome fired at the scorpions obliterating half their bodies. "They're vulnerable! Aim for the tails first!"

Bankotsu shouted back. "Aim for the plant's head Kagome!"

She fired two arrows towards the demon's head and watched as the demon's body slowly glimmer with her energy while it screamed and thrashed around.

Bankotsu covered his mouth and ripped his blade loose repeating the somersaults and rolled to his feet. He fended off another wave of needles and glanced at Kagome. "Sango, Miroku, take out the scorpions!" He turned to Inuyasha. "Take care of the leaves and petals." He turned to his lover. "Fire your arrows into my attack."

She blinked and then nodded.

_'I've got you now.'_ Bankotsu ran forward and jumped into the air spinning his weapon. "You're fertilizer." He landed with his feet on either side of the head bringing down his weapon. "Dragon slash!" Kagome's arrow combined with the energy of his attack and turned the tint of the energy pink.

The hybrid shrieked and tried to dislodge the warrior who held his ground. The roots ripped free of the earth. "Now! Inuyasha, aim for the roots!"

His teeth ground and he released his windscar towards the flailing roots.

Kagome shot an arrow towards the roots and then fired at the head again. "Die demon!" Bankotsu pushed his full weight behind the blade and forced the demon's flesh to render in half. He covered his head and leapt away from the nauseous smoke and rolled to land on solid ground.

Kagome fired at the smoke and the roots. Inuyasha's windscar sailed towards the roots Sango's weapon, now covered in Miroku's sutras, made quick work of the scorpions.

Bankotsu coughed and got to his feet. He smirked as the demonic plant hybrid withered into dust and vanished. The mud stopped bubbling and rain washed away the debris.

Bankotsu grinned. "See piece of cake."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just how the hell did you figure out its weakness so quick?"

Bankotsu raised a brow. "Duh, it was a _plant _hybrid. Plants all have a common weakness."

Kagome beamed. "They have to have their roots in the soil or they won't get the nutrients they need."

Bankotsu gave a curt nod. "Exactly."

Inuyasha snorted. "Since when does a hard ass mercenary know shit about plants?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Before I became a mercenary, I was trained as a botanist."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes blinked rapidly.

Kagome grinned. "You like plants, eh Ban?"

Bankotsu lifted his shoulder in a careless shrug. "It's in the past. Let's get going." He led her away by the hand.

Miroku rubbed his chin and grinned. "I would have never expected that."

Sango grinned. "Well, everyone has a softer side, no matter how hard they try to hide it."

Shippo nodded. "That's true." His grip tightened on Miroku's shoulder. "Oi, they're leaving us behind." He pointed to the retreating backs of his companions.

Miroku and Sango followed the mercenary and his miko.

Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut and rubbed the back of his neck. "So the hard core killer has a soft side for plants?" He snorted. "Whatever. Oi, get back here!" He followed the monk and slayer.

A pain filled scream pierced the air. Inuyasha's breath froze. His heart beat rapidly and he bounded towards the scream. "Hang on Kikyo!"

"We have to save her!" Kagome ran in the same direction as Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute. Kagome get back here. Damnit! You can't just blindly run into an unknown situation. Shit!" Bankotsu tore off after her. _'Stubborn miko.'_

Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara's back and flew towards the others.

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: Didn't expect that little tidbit about our favorite bad boy did you? ;) I'd love to hear your opinions and reviews are any author's greatest motivation, so don't be shy to let me know what you think, good or bad. XD**

**P.S. Since I have little time to write lately, I'm going to focus solely on SKS because it's almost finished. With any luck I'll have it completed by the beginning of October. Sorry for all the lengthy Author Notes too.**

**Your humble author, Tempest78.**


	20. Man With A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line and all OC's.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Man With A Plan:**

Kikyo stumbled back and fell onto her clay bottom as a large shadow approached her from the enemy looming above her.

Inuyasha leapt in front of her with his sword drawn. "Coward! I'll teach you not to attack a lone woman." He swung his large blade in an arch aiming into the air. "Windscar!" He watched the energy sail towards her attacker and growled when the attacker dodged his attack.

Entei whinnied and reared up with his hooves clawing at the air. His hooves stomped the air as if it were solid ground. He tossed his head side to side. His eyes narrowed at the target below and the unwanted interference.

A pale skinned child with lavender colored hair pet the demon horses neck and released a chuckle sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "Easy Entei." His eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "You must be Inuyasha. So we meet at last."

Inuyasha grunted. "If you wanted to meet me so damned bad, you should have just said so. You didn't have to attack Kikyo." Amber eyes narrowed at the childlike demon.

Evil eyes landed on the woman behind the hanyou. "It seems our fun has come to an end for now, but I will come for you soon enough." He reached for the horse's reigns and then stopped. "So the rest of you have finally arrived?"

A humorless chuckle filled the air and his eyes settled on the mercenary. "You look strong." An evil smile crossed pale lips. "Perhaps you will prove worthy enough to actually entertain me?"

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu's handle tightened. "Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I won't kick your pathetic little ass!" He twirled Banryu and spread his legs into a solid horse stance. "Challenging me is like signing your own death warrant, brat."

Hakudoshi's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You certainly talk tough, but we will see soon enough whether or not you can back it up." He pulled on the reigns. "But I believe I will save that pleasure for another time. Let's go Entei." The horse spewed flames from its mouth and then rider and horse vanished.

Bankotsu twirled his weapon to dispel the flames and scowled. He shook his fist in the air. "You can't run forever kid!"

Kikyo held her chest where a five inch long and four inch deep wound had spread from her chest to her shoulder. "Do not underestimate him because he takes the form of a child. That creature is evil incarnate." She stood to her feet and swayed falling backwards.

"Easy Kikyo, I've got you." A strong pair of arms kept her from hitting the ground.

She stared up into his face with emotionless eyes. "Inuyasha." Her eyes fluttered closed and her clay body went limp in his arms.

Amber eyes filled with deep sadness."Kikyo," he gently scooped her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." His eyes rested on the wicked looking gash and his stomach felt heavy with knots.

He brushed his lips against her cold forehead. "I will avenge what was done to us."

Kagome's hand squeezed his shoulder. "There is a waterfall nearby where I helped heal her once before." She stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha blinked. "Do you think - "

She nodded. "I'm going to need some of the soil from her grave."

"Kirara." The fire neko mewled and transformed. Sango climbed on her back. "Obviously Inuyasha is going to want to stay with Kikyo. I'll let Kaede know what happened and bring back some soil."

Kagome nodded. "Be quick Sango."

Sango and Kirara flew off.

"Follow me." Kagome led the others to the waterfall. Just outside the clearing she turned to face them. "Inuyasha, pass Kikyo's body to Miroku. The rest of you must wait here."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha opened their mouths ready to object, but she held up a hand. "The waterfall is located in a holy place, protected by a barrier so that only people with spiritual powers can enter."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. His hold on Kikyo slightly tightened. His eyes beseeched Kagome. "Take care of her for me?"

Kagome nodded firmly. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to heal her."

He placed Kikyo in Miroku's arms. "I'm warning you monk, don't do anything stupid."

Miroku smiled. "You have my word Inuyasha."

Bankotsu's hand gripped the monk's arm and he spun the weaker man to face him dead in the eye. "Touch Kagome even once and I will make you long for death."

Miroku's eyes widened and his heart hammered against his chest. He nodded. "I understand."

Bankotsu scowled. "I never make an idle threat." His eyes bore into the weaker man.

Kagome huffed and tapped her foot. "Could we lose some of the testosterone and focus on healing here?"

Bankotsu scowled and released the monk's arm. Inuyasha snarled and then both men crossed their arms over their chests.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes as she led Miroku through to the clearing and over to the waterfall. "Lower Kikyo's body in the water and then go wait for Sango to return."

Miroku knelt by the basin. He gently lowered Kikyo's body into the water and watched her sink to the bottom. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It has to. Make sure you bring the soil to me immediately."

He nodded and left to do as she bid.

Kagome knelt beside the basin. "Hang in there Kikyo. I'm going to heal you as soon as the soil arrives. Just stay with us until then." She placed her bow and arrows aside. "You can't leave Inuyasha now. He needs you. You must survive for Inuyasha."

Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Midoriko, I need you to help me save Kikyo. She doesn't deserve to die like this." She took a deep breath and placed her flat palms against the water's surface. She breathed slowly and pulled her powers to the surface. "This woman has carried out her duties and even after her death continues to do so. She deserves better than the hand she was dealt."

She felt immense power move deep inside her and focused her entire attention to the task at hand. "Powers old as time, I call upon thee, to help me save this miko."

Kagome's entire body emitted a pink outline that grew in potency as the powers emerged. She channeled her energy into her palms and recited the ancient chant playing through her mind. The water boiled and shone pink as power flowed into the water and surrounded Kikyo's clay body.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she finished the chant. She pulled her hands away from the water and watched speechless as the water swayed with the force of the healing energy she'd released into it. She moved to her feet and swayed slightly. She clenched her jaw. _'Okay body, cooperate. We still have a job to do.' _

Miroku burst into the clearing carrying the small gourd of soil. His eyes widened. "Kagome?"

She rubbed at her gritty eyes and held out her hands for the gourd. "Give it to me."

He placed it in her hands. "What did you - "

"Go back and wait with the others." She opened the gourd.

He frowned. "Do you need me to - "

She cast him a stern look. "Go wait with the others."

His eyes widened slightly. He sighed and bowed his head. "Be careful." He left as bid.

Kagome focused her attention back to the task at hand and swayed as she returned to kneel by the basin. She poured the soil into her hand and held her hands above her head chanting a new healing chant in the ancient tongue. Neon pink energy surrounded her hand and the soil.

_'This is it Kagome, you can do this.'_ She took a deep breath and dove into the water shoving the soil into Kikyo's wound. Her body felt heavy and she feared she might sink but she pushed her fear aside and held onto Kikyo, her mind chanting the ancient healing mantra. Her lungs burned with the need for air but she held onto to Kikyo's body and forced more of the soil into the open wound. _'I will not let him lose you.'_

The air above them crackled as the two mikos' energies clashed against each other. Kagome refused to release Kikyo's body no matter what. She held firm to Kikyo even as her own body thrashed in the water and then slipped into unconsciousness.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome woke up sprawled on her back on the grass. The sound of water colliding against rocks and the smell of damp grass vaguely registered in her pounding head.

She slowly sat up feeling as if she were spinning. She hugged her knees and rested her head between them breathing deep and exhaling long breaths. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. She saw a stoic figure sitting on a small boulder.

Empty brown eyes stared at her. "Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

"Inuyasha would be lost without you. You're the reason he has done and continues to do everything. He can't bear the thought of losing you, anymore than I can stand the thought of losing Ban."

Kikyo blinked.

Kagome slowly moved to her feet and walked over taking Kikyo's hand between hers. She smiled. "Inuyasha spent his life being treated as an outcast by everyone but his mother. You were the first person to befriend him." She took a deep breath. "I don't want him to suffer anymore than he already has. He deserves to be happy, Kikyo. So do you."

Kikyo blinked and pulled her hand free. She stared into Kagome's warm brown eyes. She rose to her feet and placed her hand where the wound had been. "Once again you have saved my life when you've had every reason to hate me." Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head to one side.

Kagome smiled. "I don't hate you Kikyo. I never did." She placed a hand over the heart beating in her chest. "I know just how important love really is. Now that I have experienced it or myself, I will never let anything destroy it." Her eyes filled with determination. She linked her arm with Kikyo's and led her towards the entrance. "Let's go. Inuyasha is waiting for you."

_'Kagome is truly one of a kind.'_ Kikyo blinked but allowed the eager teenager to lead her away.

When they broke through the bushes Inuyasha's eyes filled with moisture and he wrapped his arms around Kikyo, nuzzling her neck. He choked back a sob and inhaled savoring the scent of his beloved Kikyo. "Thank you Kagome." He closed his eyes. _'I don't care if she smells of grave soil; she will always be my Kikyo.'_

Kikyo blinked and slowly hugged him back.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "I'm happy for you Inuyasha."

Bankotsu's strong arms enveloped her and she buried her face in his chest. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her sweet cherry blossom scent. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He pulled back and captured her lips in a consuming kiss.

Kagome blinked and then kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Miroku grinned and Sango looked away blushing. She cleared her throat. "Um, we should get going."

Kagome pulled back with a pink tinge on her face and smiled as she linked her fingers to Bankotsu's. "Hai."

Bankotsu smirked and squeezed her hand. He led her over to their temporary camp.

Inuyasha pulled back and cupped Kikyo's face his hands. "From now on I'm not leaving your side." He brushed his lips against her cool clay lips and tugged her hand.

Kikyo blinked as he led her over to the camp. "We must find and defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded. "We will, but we will do it together." He kissed her knuckles and then sat on the boulder, pulling her to sit next to him. He stared into her eyes. "We've already lost so much time, Kikyo. I don't want us to be apart anymore."

She blinked.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's waist. "Inuyasha's right. With two priestesses who can see the shards, we will stand a better chance of reaching them before Naraku can. From now on, we do this as a single team."

Bankotsu nodded. "Let's find Naraku and that purple haired kid and put an end to this."

Kikyo frowned. "You will most likely find them together."

Sango nodded. "Along with Kagura, Kanna and probably Kohaku." She looked away and sighed.

Miroku squeezed her hand. "We will do everything we can to save him for you my dear."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Kirara mewled and jumped into her mistress's lap. Sango smiled and scratched behind the neko's ears. Kirara purred and settled into nap.

Kagome nodded. "We do our best to see that every one of us, Kohaku included, comes out of this alive."

Bankotsu sighed. "In battle there are always losses."

Kagome frowned. "But, we can still minimize our losses."

Bankotsu nodded. "Just don't expect everything to turn out perfect. Battles are a matter of strength, skill and determination."

She nodded. "And strategy."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, we need to figure out ours."

"Our strategy is simple." Bankotsu smirked. "We win." His eyes twinkled as everyone stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Not without a plan we don't."

"We have a plan."

Miroku blinked. "We do eh?"

Bankotsu nodded. "We already know what Kagura is capable of."

Sango nodded. "Kanna's mirror will prove a problem."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Iie, it won't."

Inuyasha snorted. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know a secret." Bankotsu grinned. "The only unknown factor at this moment is that purple haired brat."

Inuyasha scowled. "Hai him. I'll tell you this much, he smelled of Naraku."

Bankotsu nodded. "I figured he was one of Naraku's abominations." He motioned for everyone to lean closer. "So, here is what we do." In a voice so low only they could hear, he filled them in on the new strategy.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter twenty. Remember reviews are any author's best motivation, so don't be shy. Let me hear what you think. XD**


	21. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line and all OC's.**

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the long wait. So, to make up for it, my plan is to try and completely finish posting SKS by the end of this year.**** Don't worry; I'm not sacrificing quality for the sake of speedy updates either. That's not my style. Enjoy everyone. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty One:**

The sky was dark above them as they stood in the middle of a large, open field with their weapons drawn. Hakudoshi sat on Entie's large back smirking. Off to his right were Kagura and too many demons to count.

Bankotsu stood with his weapons in a defensive stance and his feet braced shoulder width apart as waves of demons veered towards him.

"Bring it on you purple haired, pint sized brat."

Banryu swung through the air rapidly slicing the demon hoards with perfect precision. Her owner didn't even bat an eye as demonic flesh and blood rained down on and around him. When the demons ceased approaching he smirked.

"Aw, no more?"

Hakudoshi chuckled. "You're an eager one, aren't you?" He waved his hand and sent forth another wave of various demons, all of which met the same end.

Inuyasha stood ten feet to the left side of Bankotsu with Tetsuiga drawn and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Hakudoshi, you bastard! I still owe you for attacking Kikyo."

Hakudoshi smiled. "Ah yes, and how is Kikyo doing?" He stared at the miko. "You look… rested."

She stared at him with empty eyes. "Has Naraku sent you all as another distraction?"

Hakudoshi smiled coldly. "Why would you think that?" He smiled at her silence. "Have you nothing left to say to me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I've got plenty to say for both of us." He unleashed his windscar which Entei immediately dodged. Inuyasha's voice rumbled from his chest. "Tricky bastard."

"Pay attention baka! Dance of blades!"

Inuyasha used Tetsuiga to send Kagura's attack off to the right and into the air. "Quit your bitching woman. I'll deal with you in due time."

"Arrogant half-breed! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?" Her blood red eyes narrowed at him and she sent another wave of dangerous wind blades towards him.

Inuyasha deflected the fresh wave and smirked. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

Sango's weapon whooshed through the air slicing the demons that had surrounded her and Miroku into pieces. She jumped into the air and caught her weapon spinning around with it. Kagome stood between Miroku and Sango, firing her arrows repeatedly.

Miroku swung his staff cleaving a badger demon in half and threw a handful of sutras towards the incoming hoard. They shrieked and turned to ashes with smoke filing the air. Miroku panted. "Sango, can you make Kagome a path?"

She gripped her weapon. "You know I can." She spun three times and then and released her gigantic boomerang. Miroku and Shippo held the new wave of attackers from the sides at bay. Kagome fired her arrow straight down the middle and quickly ran over to Bankotsu's side.

She panted. "Where are they all coming from? There's too many of them." She saw Entei preparing to charge her lover and fired two arrows towards Entei.

The large white demonic steed dodged her attack and his nostrils flared. He reared up and whinnied and then stomped the air with an angry snort.

Hakudoshi chuckled and climbed off his back. "Very well Entei, go have your fun."

Entei whinnied and then charged towards Kagome.

Kirara flew over to Kagome. Kagome grabbed onto her fur and jumped onto the neko's back. They flew off with the horse chasing them.

Hakudoshi smiled. "I have some unfinished business to attend here." His leaned his weapon against his shoulder and smiled. "Kagura, you handle Inuyasha and his little... woman."

She snorted. "Don't boss me around, you insolent little -"

Hakudoshi's eyes glinted evilly as he stared at Kagura. His voiced turned icy. "Do as you are told."

'_Damn you.'_ She grunted and spun around to face Inuyasha. She raised her attack fan into the air and spread it wider. "Inuyasha, we have unfinished business."

Inuyasha's shoulders tensed as he fully faced the wind demoness. "If you insist."

A cruel smile split Hakudoshi's face and his voice returned to a more jovial tone as he stared at his chosen opponent. "I plan on taking my time with the cocky one."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the smug child. "Do you really think I'm going to be that easy to defeat?"

**XOXOXO:**

Entie's angry sounds could be heard some distance away as he charged towards the fire neko and her passenger, before moving away and reappearing somewhere different.

'_Damn, he's too fast.'_ Kagome peripherally scanned her surroundings and spotted a cave over to her left. She squeezed her knees. "Head over there, Kirara."

Kirara mewed and flew into the cave with Entei following only ten feet behind her.

Kirara veered around to face the oncoming, much larger horse. Kagome sat straight on the neko's back and notched an arrow to her bow. She took aim.

Entei snorted and shot a fifteen inch wide fire ball swirling with demonic energy towards them.

Kirara spewed a wall of flames fending off the demon horse's attack.

Kagome grit her teeth and waited for the blistering heat to subside. _'Please let this work.'_ As soon as she could see clearly she fired her arrow aiming straight for Entei's chest, hitting him dead center.

Entei reared back foaming at the mouth and shook his head wildly with wide eyes. The purifying powers of the arrow crawled through his body infecting him through his bloodstream and sent indescribable pain coursing through his body.

He tilted his head back and tried to gather enough energy for another fire blast, but a second arrow sunk into his neck cutting off the flow of gathering energy and sent the fire back through his lungs, burning them to ashes.

He thrashed wildly before the purification powers broke down his flesh and destroyed him from the inside out. His flesh rendered into tiny pieces which were then purified until not even the tiniest trace remained. The arrows fell harmlessly to the ground.

Kagome's shoulders sagged with relief. She stroked behind Kirara's ears and smiled. "Well done, Kirara. Let's go rejoin the others."

Kirara flew out of the cave and Kagome dropped next to Bankotsu with her bow and arrow at the ready.

'_That's my girl.' _Bankotsu smirked."Looks like you've underestimated my Miko." He spun Banryu in the air deflecting Hakudoshi's attack. "Your stupid horse is gone and you're next!" He unleashed the dragon hammer towards Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi laughed as his body was shredded repeatedly until only the head and various fragments remained. "Bakas, I will never die."

Kanna appeared with her mirror trying to suck the souls out of the Inutachi. She stared with empty eyes as a barrier surrounded the group, nullifying the attack. Kanna blinked and moved to stand on the ground, between the attackers and Hakudoshi, who was slowly pulling his pieces back together.

"Kanna, keep them busy."

She blinked and stared emotionlessly at the group before her. Her hands trembled around the mirror as she ceased trying to draw out their souls. Her mirror shone brightly and floated into the sky, turning into a large glass statue.

Inuyasha used his windscar to deflect Kagura's dance of blades. "You'll have to do better than that wind witch."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Insolent dog!" She released another set of the vicious wind blades and ground her teeth when they were deflected. _'This is pointless.' _She closed her fan and glared murderously at the humans below._ 'I'm out of here.' _She whipped out a feather and flew off.

"Get back here bitch! We're not finished with you!" Bankotsu latched onto Kirara's fur and hoisted himself onto her back behind Kagome. "Inuyasha, remember the plan!" He squeezed his thighs. "Follow her Kirara."

Kirara mewed and they flew off after Kagura.

"Watch who you're ordering, merc!" Inuyasha faced Kanna. "Ooh, you finally learned a new trick, eh?" He smirked and flipped Tetsuiga into a defensive position.

Sango gripped her weapon and gasped as she deflected an attack from their newest arrival.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I know, not a very long chapter. I'm swamped lately and will continue to be so for quite a while yet. Anyways, that's chapter twenty one. Enjoy everyone. Remember, reviews truly are any author's best motivation, so don't be shy, tell me what you think. XD**


	22. The Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line and all OC's.**

**A/N: Sorry in advance to those who hate long chapters. This chapter is extra long because so much happens in it. Also to those who have weak stomachs… this is about to get pretty gruesome and… well, outright vicious. So read at your own risk. **

**XOXOXO:**

**The Final Showdown:**

The chained weapon flew through the air whistling before it sunk into the enormous demon bone boomerang with a thud. "Hello sister."

"Kohaku?" Her hand tightened on her weapon and her legs spread further apart as she moved into a horse stance. She grunted as his sickle sunk into her weapon. "Do you… recognize me?"

"Hai." His lips spread into an evil smirk. "I won't miss you a second time." He retracted his weapon and spun it over his head like a cowboy with a lasso.

'_No.'_ Sango's heart squeezed painfully and her eyes filled with a deep sadness. "Why are you doing this Kohaku?"

Miroku's eyes widened._ 'He recognizes her and yet he's still fighting her?' _His hand tightened around his staff and he braced his shoulders, moving to back up his fiancé if needed.

Kohaku grinned. "Aw, what's the matter sister? Am I not what you expected?" His eyes glittered with malicious intent. He chuckled evilly. "I'm going to make you watch while I destroy everyone that you care about."

Sango's heart sunk into her stomach and her stomach lurched. The bitter taste of bile invaded the back of her throat. "What happened to you Kohaku?"

He laughed a wicked sound and shrugged one shoulder. "People change."

He spread his feet several inches past shoulder width apart and swung his chained sickle around faster.

"I'm going to savor every painful cry you make as I slaughter them all." His eyes gleamed with malice as he sent the sickle through the air towards her knowing that she would deflect it.

She blocked the attack and it jerked to the left, slicing Miroku's leg deep enough that he stumbled and held his profusely bleeding thigh.

Sango gasped. "Iie, Miroku!" She sent her weapon flying again and drew her sword with her free hand. Tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back and forced her vision to remain clear. "Stop this now Kohaku, before it's too late."

Miroku's eyes widened as she tossed her weapon, sending it through the demons around them and spun to face her brother with a look of determination. "Sango, there has to be another way!"

Her heart sank. _'I wish there was, but it looks like I'm going to have to be the one to stop him.' _ Her hand tightened around her katanas hilt as she caught her weapon deflecting the next attack sent toward Miroku into a tree. She sent her weapon sailing through the air with renewed strength and sprinted towards her brother.

On the other side of the field Inuyasha grunted and deflected the mirror shard swarm directed at him and Kikyo._'Fucking merc better be right about this.' _He pulled his sword to the left slicing the glass statue on the chest where Kikyo's arrow sunk into the demon, cracking it open.

Light glowed and the wound vanished. Behind the statue, still guarding Hakudoshi Kanna's chest developed a crack in the same spot where the statue was struck.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'I'll be damned. It appears that good for nothing bastard was telling the truth.' _He grinned. "Kikyo, aim for the same spot and give me all the power you've got."

She blinked and then nodded and notched an arrow.

Before she could fire Kanna raised her arm. "Windscar."

The glass statue lifted its phantom blade into the air and sent a more powerful version of the windscar towards Inuyasha and all of his friends.

"Shit!" He held Tetsuiga up fending off the attack and cutting it into two smaller ones that sailed past him.

Despite her sacred arrow canceling out most of the energy, Kikyo was struck with the end of the first half of the attack and fell back with her shoulder and chest ripped wide open. Her borrowed souls slowly spilled from the wound.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha's chest heaved with barely controlled rage as something deep inside of him snapped. A deep, throaty growl ripped from his lips and he foamed at the mouth. His eyes turned pure blood red and his body vibrated with the intensity of his emotional outrage.

His voice was so cold that it actually sent chills down Hakudoshi's newly forming spine. "Fucking bitch, I'll kill you for that."

He gripped the sword and allowed his instincts to take over as powerful energy, much stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, flared through him and surrounded the sword. The air around the sword and Inuyasha sizzled, gathering around the sword and then thinning out to form shapes like many finely sharpened razor blades. He lifted the swords blade into the air and jerked it down with a vicious snarl.

"Fangs of vengeance."

Million of energy razors flew towards the large glass statue and everything behind it. The statue cracked over the entire body and then shattered, with Kanna mirroring the statue's fate. She fell black closing her eyes and a single word passed her lips. "Free."

Inuyasha watched with little satisfaction as Kanna, her demonic counterpart and Hakudoshi were all ripped into billions of tiny pieces.

Hakudoshi's head reformed and he chuckled. "Baka! I told you, I will never die."

On the other side of the field Miroku managed to fling himself to the ground before the attack struck. "Sango, duck!"

She hit the ground and her eyes widened as she watched in slow motion while the other half of the attack smashed into her brother. He fell back screaming as the mimicked windscar shredded his flesh nearly off the bones of his arms and ripped his chest wide open.

"Kohaku!" Sango jumped up and grabbed her weapon and went into a murderous rage destroying every demon that dared cross her path as she raced over to her brother's side.

She dropped to her knees by her brother's side and reached for his boney hand, with tears clouding her vision. "Oh Kohaku, Iie." She held his hand to her chest, crying. "Don't leave me Kohaku, please."

His eyes fluttered open clear and soft brown. His stared into her eyes. "Sister… please forgive me." He stared into the sky with an empty look and his hand went limp in hers.

Sango's tears flooded her cheeks as she rocked back and forth cradling his hand against her heart and released a keening wail that could have put Kouga's howl to shame.

Miroku slowly crawled over to her side and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rocking with her. "I'm so sorry Sango." He bowed his head and closed his eyes just holding her.

She continued rocking back and forth and wailed until her throat grew sore and her voice hoarse. She couldn't stop the moisture falling from her eyes.

The sky clouded over and let loose with a torrent of rain and whipping winds as Sango felt her entire world crumbling in around her. Only Miroku's strong arms and soothing words kept her from shattering completely.

**XOXOXO:**

Miles away Naraku stood in the middle of the forest facing his run-a-way charge.

"Kagura."

"N... Naraku, what are you doing here?" She eyed him warily.

He sighed heavily. "You've become quite a disappointment." His eyes flickered with mischievous intent as he held up his hand. "Do you really want your freedom so bad that you would defy my every order?"

Her spine stiffened. "It was pointless staying there when everything came to such a standoff."

Naraku clucked his tongue and sighed heavily. "As I said, you're predictable." He held out his hand. In his palm was a writhing purple mass of flesh. "Take it."

She stared at him with wary eyes.

He chuckled evilly. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

She blinked and reached for it taking an unsteady step forward. The heart vanished and beat within her chest.

Her eyes widened and her hand covered her heart. _'It's beating… It's really beating.' _She closed her eyes and for a moment everything in the world felt right. Peace filled her mind and her body. A smile crossed her ruby red lips.

One of his tentacles stretched from his back to wrap around her waist, closing around her like a snake constricting around her body. He jerked her up into his face and two other tentacles wrapped around her legs pulling them wide apart.

He held her up in front him and smirked as another tentacle shoved up between her legs piercing her very womb. Spikes spread from the tip, like the quills of a porcupine. He moved the appendage up and down impaling her skin with the spikes as he violated her body in every form of the word.

She cried out and her body writhed as he pumped massive amount s of miasma into her body from the tentacle ruthlessly invading her body while shredding her innards.

Pain seared her body burning her from the inside out as she felt a cold stream flood into her. She stared into his eyes with pure shock. "Why?"

She cried out as he roughly withdrew the tentacle and claimed her mouth with a purely dominant kiss, pouring more miasma into her body.

She gagged trying to fight him off but to no avail.

He pulled back and licked his lips enjoying the absolute torment in her eyes as he watched her body twitching in anguish.

"This is what happens when you betray me." He dropped her body to the ground like a piece of trash and cackled.

She stared at him, her mind wracked with agony as her body convulsed before the miasma actually kicked in tearing her body down slowly.

He stood over her. "You will never be free of me, Kagura." He smiled wickedly. "In fact, I will be the last one to ever touch you and the last one that you see as you die."

A neon pink flash of energy, with blue lines and sparks sailed towards Naraku causing him to jump back from her body just as her eyes clouded over.

She gurgled and foam gathered around her lips. Her body hissed as it melted into a pile of goop and her feather lifted into the air carried off by the wind.

"That's low and twisted, even for you."

Bankotsu stood ten feet in front of the trees with his weapon in hand and his jaw clenched. "Are you so pathetic that you have to force yourself on an unwilling woman?" His eyes nostrils flared and his chest heaved.

Naraku smirked. "Took you long enough." He turned and faced the mercenary fully. "Why are you alive again?"

"Is that the best you could come up with? A few spikes and a large eye in your chest." Bankotsu scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Where is your little girl friend?"

"Bastard! You'll never touch her." Bankotsu sent another Dragon Hammer attack towards the demon. "I'll kill you first."

Naraku smiled calmly. "Oh? We will see."

Bankotsu charged forward. His amulet threw up a spiritual barrier around him whenever Naraku tried to attack him.

Naraku blinked. "New toys, eh?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Something you'll never have."

Naraku scowled as the latest attack shattered his barrier and shredded a third of his newly formed body. "How the hell did you shatter my barrier?"

Bankotsu smirked. "I have much more than that in store for you." He charged forward and continued hacking away at Naraku's tentacles as fast as they emerged.

Behind the trees Kagome sat Indian style with her eyes closed and Kirara keeping guard over her. They were wrapped in an invisible barrier that shielded their very presence from all of those around them. Her hands were on her knees.

She gathered her energy around her and her mind replayed the ancient chant Midoriko had given to her. She rocked back and forth humming as the energy formed into a silhouette in front of her. The silhouette's hands stretched to the sides as it flashed and then shot like a lightning bolt into the cave behind the combatants, appearing to them as no more than a powerful gust of wind.

Inside the cave the silhouette stood in front of the bundled infant with pale skin and froze as its form finalized. Kagome spirit form stared at the child and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. _'He looks so innocent.'_ Her hand faltered as it hovered over the baby.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, chanting in a language as old as time. A keen ball of pure miko energy formed in front of her palm. Her amulet glowed fiercely causing the slumbering infant to jerk awake with wide eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and sent the ball of miko energy into the infant's body purifying him from the inside out before the flesh of the tiny body faded into not even the smallest trace. Back by Kirara Kagome's body slumped forward and her breathing turned shallow. _'Now, Bankotsu.' _Cupped between her palms lay the complete Shikon jewel.

Bankotsu stabbed his blade into the ground flipping upside down as he pushed off into the air. He held his blade into the sky and smirked. "Try this one." The energy gathered around his blade sharpening into fine eclectic currents as the clouds roiled above him.

Naraku smirked and rose into the air before the mercenary only twenty feet in front of him. "I know all of your moves, remember?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Not this one." He smirked and sliced the blade in front of him. "Dragon Protection Lightning Flash." His amulet glowed fiercely and some of Kagome's miko energy flowed from the blade into the pelting plasma bolts, slamming into Naraku's body, rendering him to pieces repeatedly.

Naraku's eyes widened and his body wracked with pain. Every time he managed to regenerate a part of his body, it too was ripped apart. His horror filled cries ripped through the air. "Impossible!" Fifteen minutes passed before Naraku was completely destroyed, during which time all of the pain and horror he'd inflected on others was returned to him a hundred times over.

**XOXOXO:**

Hakudoshi's eyes widened as indescribable pain filled his body and the pieces trying to mend, fell apart again. _'What?' _His anguished cries filled the air, pulling Inuyasha from his angry haze as he watched the demon fade into oblivion.

Inuyasha blinked. _'What just happened?'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu placed Banryu against his shoulder and smirked as he floated to the ground. He ran over to Kagome's secluded place and scooped her into his arms. "We did it babe." He kissed her brow and then frowned when she went limp in his arms.

Midoriko appeared before the couple wearing a smile. She picked up the jewel and smiled as she placed it back into her chest. Light flashed and the wound closed. She smiled and nodded to Bankotsu.

"The balance has finally been restored. You two have proven yourselves to the powers that be."

"She's unconscious." Bankotsu frowned and brushed his hand against Kagome's cheek.

Midoriko knelt beside her descendant and placed a kiss on her forehead. _'Your request shall be honored.'_ Her hand hovered on top of Bankotsu's and he fell to the side also unconscious.

Kirara mewed and stared at the apparition. She smiled and pet the neko, scratching behind her ears. "Take me to the others."

Kirara mewed and allowed the apparition to climb onto her back.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I warned you that it was going to get gruesome and vicious… So please don't whine at me about it. Anyways, the next chapter will be the final one. Let me know what you did and didn't like. **


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my little plot line and all OC's.**

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the conclusion of Stormy Knight Seduction. This isn't my usual ending, but I'm sure that we all like a fresh change of pace now and then, right? Enjoy. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Terms: **

**Natsumi – Summer Beauty**

**Toshiro – Clever Son**

**Sachiko – Child of Bliss**

**Kohaku – Amber**

** XOXOXO:**

**Epilogue:**

Five years later Kikyo sat in the rocking chair on the porch and watched her mate playing with their three year old pup, while she nursed their newborn son. She'd spent the morning and most of the afternoon tending to the villagers and now was relaxing with her family.

Inuyasha laughed as their daughter tackled him.

"I've got you now daddy!" Her fuzzy black triangular ears twitched and she laughed when he tickled her tummy. "Daddy, stop that! Ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha playfully growled and tossed her into the air, catching her in his arms. "Who's got who now? Eh?" He did it again.

Amaya squealed and clapped her hands as her amber eyes twinkled.

Kikyo smiled as her heart beat inside her chest and the wind blew her hair in her face. _'It feels so good to be alive again.' _She watched the love her life acting like a kid with their pup and smiled as the newborn suckled her breast.

**XOXOXO:**

At the edge of the slayer's village Sango's stomach tightened as she knelt next to the grave of her beloved brother. Tears pricked her eyes as she laid a hand over the stone. "Kohaku, I'm sorry that I failed to protect you."

The pain in her chest was unbearable as she remembered how Kohaku had died in her arms. The scar on her back from his sickle burned as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

Miroku placed a firm hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her pulled her into his arms and rubbed her hair gently. "Sango, I know this isn't easy for you, but you must remember that you didn't fail Kohaku. You did everything you possibly could to get to him and to protect him."

Her tears soaked the chest of his kimono and her shoulders shook as she sobbed brokenly. "It just hurts so much, Miroku. He was my baby brother."

Miroku pulled back and stared into her eyes. It hurt seeing the deep pain in her eyes. He kissed her cheek. "I know love, but at least he isn't suffering anymore."

His hand rubbed up and down her back. "We've done everything we can for him. His soul has found peace love. Naraku can't hurt him anymore. Let's go home." He scooped her into his arms and cradled her to his aching chest and then carried her home.

Kagome stood by her kitchen window washing dishes. She looked up and spotted the couple returning. "Welcome back. Your twins are outside with Ban and the kids."

Miroku smiled. "Thanks Kagome. Um, would you two mind watching them a bit longer?"

She smiled. "Of course. Make sure Sango gets plenty of rest."

He smiled and nodded and then carried his wife inside their cabin.

Kagome turned off the water and stared at her husband's attempt to duplicate the plumbing of her time. Bamboo rods went from the sink to a wall outside and crossed under the ground over to the water well, where they hooked up to the hand pump. She smiled and walked over to the well.

She laughed when she heard her daughter squealing and saw her son tackling her husband.

Shippo bounded over. "Hi mom."

"Hi Shippo. Are they behaving?" She grinned.

Shippo laughed. "As well as kids that young can."

She smiled. "Good." She laughed as she was scooped into powerful arms.

"Come here you." Bankotsu planted a big wet kiss on her and she laughed.

"Ooh, daddy kissed mommy."

"Ew gross. Papa!"

Bankotsu grinned. "Oi, I like kissing your Mama, so get used to it, Toshi."

The four year old boy with his mom's brown eyes and his father's face scrunched his nose and backed away. "That's just nasty."

Bankotsu smirked. "Some day when you're older, you won't think so."

The boy stared at him with utter disbelief in his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to play in the river. Race you there Shippo." He took off running with Shippo right behind him.

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

A four year old girl with her black hair in pigtails and her father's brilliant blue eyes, tugged the on her father's hakama leg. "Daddy, can we go see the pretty flowers?"

He grinned and scooped her into his arms. "Okay princess."

Natsumi giggled. "I'm not a princess."

Bankotsu gasped. "Really?"

She giggled and nodded.

He smiled. "Well, you are to me."

Natsumi blushed and hugged her father's neck.

Bankotsu hugged her and walked over to the small area he'd built with large glass windows and a controlled environment.

Natsumi's eyes lit up as she took in all the bright colors of the various flowers. She pointed over to the herbal section. "Over there, daddy."

He smiled and walked over to his small herbal garden. "Do you want to help me water them?"

"Hai." She squealed and clapped her hands.

He gently placed the watering can in her hand. "Now remember, only enough to keep them healthy." He helped her water the plants and kissed the top of her head. "Good job."

Kagome smiled as Miroku and Sango's three years old twins held her hands and they carefully walked through her husband's botanical garden. She watched as Bankotsu meticulously cared for the herbs and then took their daughter around showing her the 'pretty flowers' and other plants. She watched his smiling face as he explained each plant and their many uses to their ever eager to learn daughter.

"Aunt Gome?"

"What is it Kohaku?"

The little boy who looked much like his father but had his mother's soft brown eyes, bit his bottom lip. "Will mommy be okay?"

She knelt before the child and wrapped her arms around him. "Mommy will be fine; it's just a very emotional day for her."

Sachiko huffed. "Duh, it's the day Uncle Kohaku died in battle."

He frowned. "Oh."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Hai, it is the anniversary of that horrible day." She hugged the boy close. "It's especially hard on your Mommy, because he died right in her arms."

Little Kohaku sighed and stared at the ground with his shoulders slumped.

Kagome pulled back and took their hands. "Now then," She led them outside. "How about we all go swimming?"

She laughed at the chorused "Yeah!" and "Yay!" She received from the kids.

Bankotsu whipped his head around sending his braid flying into his daughters face.

She coughed. "Oi, daddy! Be careful with that thing."

He laughed and tweaked her nose. "Sorry princess." He set her on her feet and they walked outside holding hands. They walked over to the water and he picked her up before jumping into the river.

Kagome laughed and splashed her husband. "Oi, don't jump in. You'll scare her."

Bankotsu snorted. "Iie, she's not scared that easy because she's my daughter." He grinned and puffed his chest out.

She chuckled. "You would say that."

He grinned. "Well, it's true."

Kagome laughed. "Hai, she is indeed."

They splashed each other and dunked the kids at various intervals. Kagome's face filled with the same carefree nature she'd been filled with when they first met all those years ago.

Bankotsu smiled as he watched his wife acting like a kid, enjoying the sunshine and quality time with their family. Feeling like a kid himself he joined in and allowed things to take their own course for the rest of the day.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's the final chapter. Not entirely a happy ending, but it's a realistic one. XD Once again I'd like to thank all of my readers and to everyone who has left a review. You're what keeps us writer's going in times of difficulty. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
